First Time!
by EternalBlaze5
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a 17 year old girl who has never had a crush. One day, she bumps into a boy and falls completely head over heels for him! What if that someone is Natsu Dragneel? Will they both fall in love? Or will obstacles come in their way to tear them apart?
1. Love?

**Hey guys EternalBlaze5 here and on the scene! This will be my first Fairy Tail fanfic so bear with me if there's anything you you don't like. This is set in present time also. Here are some ages for the characters:**

**Lucy:17**

**Natsu:17**

**Im not really sure if there are going to be any other characters right now, but who knows, if I feel like adding them, I will! You can leave reviews for anything you don't like or like( of course!) and I'll try to fix it in the next chapter. Welp, that's about it so...**

**Now the story starts..**

* * *

Hello, my name is Lucy Hearfilia. Right now I am currently a 17 year old girl attending Fairy High. I don't have any boyfriends and probably never will because, well... I've never had a crush or really been interested in boys.

Now that the introductions are over, let's get on with my day.

...

I slowly rolled out of bed, careful to make sure I didn't roll over my cat. Stretching and yawning I crept my way over to the bathroom. It was a long and treacherous walk.

"Uhhh, I hate going to school!" I yelled. "What "genius" thought it would be alright to make people go to a building and learn things they're probably going to never use in life?!"

I slipped on a pink t-shirt with a heart on it and a white skirt then grabbed my stuff. I don't bother with bookbags. I mean who wants to carry around unnecessary weight? Our teachers don't make us take anything home for real.

I grabbed me some toast, said bye to my mom and walked out the house. When I finally made it to school, I went into my first period and sat down in my seat.

Right when I sat down, a whole swarm of boys came over to me.

"Lucy be my girlfriend!"

"Please go out with me!"

"Can I take you on a date?"

All these boys were talking all up in my face! I guess you could say I was pretty popular with the boys, but I wasn't a slut. I didn't go out with any one of them. Because remember? I've never liked anybody and I would _never_ go out with anyone I didn't like.

I gently raised my hands in front of my face and with a smile I politely said, "Um, no sorry, but I'll have to decline your offers. You see, I don't really want to be in a relationship right now."

"Okay Lucy! We understand. Guess I'll just ask tomorrow then!" They all said in unison.

I heaved a sigh. See, this is what I had to go through everyday...

As I looked at the door I saw Gray walk in.

"Hey, Gray!" I waved him over here. He walked over and sat down at the desk beside me. "Oi, Lucy, what up?"

I gave him a sly grin.

"Oh, you know what's up."

He looked at me confused.

"So...have you been giving "you know who" any thought lately?"

I saw a faint blush appear on Grays cheeks. "Umm, who might you be talking about?" He asked, trying to act confused.

"As in you know who, I mean Juvia," I beckoned, "Come on Gray everyone knows she likes you, shoot she's head over heals for you! And I seem to think you have a interest in her too. I saw you and her talking the other day."

Gray scratched his chin and looked away from Lucy, "I-I don't know what you're talking about! There's nothing going on between me and Juvia!"

"Yes there is! I've noticed some things too!"

"Levy! Where'd you come from?" I exclaimed, quite surprised.

"Gray, I think you should just give up."

"Erza! When did you get here?" I said surprised yet again.

"Look guys, there is nothing going on okay. I was just talking to her that's all. And I know she um...likes me. But I don't thin-"

"Alright class! Three minutes until the tardy bell rings!" The teacher yelled,"So go ahead and get your stuff ready for class!"

"Gray! Finish what you were saying!" Erza and Levi yelled.

As I listened to Gray being bombarded with questions, I reached into my desk to get my textbook. I searched and searched and searched, but it wasn't there!

"Dang it! I forgot to get it out my locker!" I pulled my hair in frustration.

"Sorry guys!, I gotta go get something. I'll be right back."

I ran down the hallways as fast as I could. I opened my locker and as soon as I was about to turn to run back to class, I bumped into someone.

I flew back a few inches and fell flat on my butt.

When I opened my eyes I saw a tanned, insanely hot, muscular, teenage male with pink hair laying on the floor.

"A-Are you alright?" I stuttered.

"Yeah," He mumbled rubbing his behind. "But hey, that kinda hurt!"

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly. I glanced down noticing the books and papers scattered around on the floor.

"Are these yours?" I asked stupidly, pointing to them.

"They are, they kinda fell out my hands when you bumped into me earlier," he grinned playfully.

"Ah, I'll help pick up your papers for you!" I exclaimed, slightly flustered. Why did his smile make me feel like that? Why do I want to see it again?

Then he burst out laughing. "Don't sweat it. It's not that big of a deal, really," A gentle smile graced his features and I found myself thinking I wanted to see more of his expressions.

My heart began to beat at an irregularly fast pace.

He leaned down as he started helping me. As we were busy gathering up the papers, our hands brushed against each other's.

I don't know why, but I felt my face furiously heating up. What was wrong with me? Why was I blushing?

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize what I was doing and my hand slipped on a piece of paper. I started falling forward, but instead of the hard floor, I felt something warm and soft.

When I opened my eyes I realized I was nestled into the boys shirt. I felt his strong grip on my back, and I could only conclude that he had just caught me, but I was to confused to even realize that.

I pulled away from him, then looked at his face. He was actually pretty cute.

My heart was beating at uncontrollable speeds. I could hear the pounding in my ears and I was no doubt turning as red as a tomato as I stared into his olive green eyes and he stared into my chocolate ones. I could feel his light breaths fanning over my face and it smelt surprisingly...sweet. I seriously started thinking something was wrong with me now.

"Is something wrong? Do you have a fever? Your face is pretty flushed," he asked sympathetically.

I felt really happy he was worried about me, for a reason I couldn't fathom.

"N-No I'm fine. Just a bit shocked that's all," I reassured, looking anywhere but him.

He heartily laughed. "Your a clumsy girl!"

I blushed embarrassingly. "S-Sorry."

"There is no need to apologize. You gotta stay positive," he said with a huge grin. "Just be careful next time," He reached over and ruffled my hair.

I quickly stood up and started running away. This was just to much to bear!

"Thank you!" I yelled back at him.

My face was flushed, my heart was beating way to fast to be normal, and my mind was all jumbled up.

This isn't what you call love at first sight is it? I don't know because I've never liked anyone.

It couldn't be could it? I mean I've never liked anyone before!

When I finally got to class, I realized something.

"Shoot! I left my textbook!"

...

Well, like they say, there's a first time for everything.

* * *

**Hehe guess I did decide to add some extra characters! Just to make this easy, everyone is 17. Okay, so how did you like the chapter? Leave a review and tell me please. And don't forget to REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

**Thank you all my great and wonderful readers! **


	2. Art Project

**Authors Note: Thanks to the review I got yesterday I'm back again posting another chapter! I got really motivated and there's a lot of stuff in my head that I want to write out.**

**And here is chapter 2...**

* * *

Here I am sitting on my bed 2 in the morning. I can't go to sleep because all I'm thinking about is _him. _ this boy, or man I should say because he was so god dang han-

Whoa! What was I just about to say? I mean sure he's cute and all, with that beautiful smile, deep green eyes, muscular ar-

See here I go again! Whenever I think about him it's like I just...just..something I've never felt before...

When I think about touching his hand, being pressed against his body, that smells so much like cinnamon, his smile, I just go crazy!

This might be what you would call...love? But I'd be ignorant if I said that. I know nothing of love and what it really means. Maybe, if I just see him again I could figure this out.

But I've really got to get some sleep. It's already 2 in the morning and I've got school tomorrow.

I'll just have to try and try and try...and try...an..d...try...

And like that I drifted off to sleep.

On my way to school~

When I finally reached my locker and opened it, I realized my book wasn't in there.

"Damn it!" I must have dropped it yesterday! I cursed silently. I made my way to class and saw Gray,Levy and Erza sitting down. Since Levy and Erza were sitting by each other, I took my seat next to Gray.

"Hey Guys!" I said enthusiastically.

"Hey Lu-chan!" said Levy

"You know the bells about to ring. Why'd you get here so late?"asked Gray

"Lucy! You know you can't let your attendance falter. Be here earlier next time." scolded Erza.

Hey Levy! I woke up late,Gray. Okay Erza, I'll try to! I tried to answer them all at once.

**Ring Ring Ring!**

"Alright! Now that class has started I want everyone to turn your textbooks to page 154." yelled the teacher.

The whole room got quiet and did as they were told. "Hey, Gray." He looked over at me. "Mind of we share books?" "Yeah,sure,whatever." He replied.

Normal POV

As Lucy reached over to grab his book her hand slightly brushed against Gray's. Without Lucy noticing Gray slightly blushed but put his hand over his face and looked away.

" Gray where are you looking? We're supposed to be reading this section together!"

As Gray looking at Lucy's angelic face, he couldn't help but let a small smile come over his face. "Okay. Which section do we have to read again?" He replied.

...

Lucy POV

Phew! Glad that first period is over. i didn't known what to do. Gray was acting like SUPER nice to me and I didn't really know why,but it was a nice change. Pushing that thought aside, on to 4th period. You see I already went to 2nd and 3rd.

4th period I take art. So off to art class!

I walked into art and sat down. I didn't really take this period with any of my friends,so I just sat anywhere.

As soon as I sat down I heard a sort of familiar voice. "Hey! Girl with the blonde hair!"

I looked up and my heart skipped a beat. It was the boy with the pink hair!

U-Umm yes? I asked. He strode over here and took the seat next to me. "You left your textbook,but you ran away before I could get it to you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't want to be late for class." I said. We'll it wasn't exactly a lie was it?

"Not to be rude or anything,but why are you in this classroom? Did you just come to give me my textbook? If you did the bells about to ring so it would be best of you went to class.

He then smiled a huge smile and chuckled. "Actually I am in this class."

"You are?!" I screamed/yelled. The whole class turned silent and looked my way at my sudden outburst.

But the boy broke the silence. "Hahahaha! You really are a funny girl!" And then everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Sh-Shut up, I muttered. "But thanks for that, I really don't like being the center of attention."

"No prob, he replied. Then have me a big pat on the back. Which surprised me. But made a slight blush appear on my face at the sudden contact.

"Oh, and you've probably never seen me before because I'm a transfer student. My first day was yesterday." Mind giving me a tour of the school at the end of the day?"

"Umm yeah,sure" I said blushing.

"By the way, what's your name? I really don't want to call you "girl with the blonde hair" every time I see you.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. I replied.

"Ah! Lucy." He said like he was trying to let it soak in. Cool name." He replied with a big grin.

"Whats yours?" I asked. "The names Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu? Then I burst out laughing. "Quite the name you've got there." I said wiping a tear away.

Unknown POV

Little did Lucy know that a certain boy who was walking past the classroom, caught sight of her laughing at Natsu. "_Who is that punk? He thought. And what is he doing by MY Lucy? I should be the only one to make her laugh like that! He was oozing with a newfound feeling of rage as he watched the scene play before him,but he decided to walk away scared of what he might do._

Normal POV

"Hey! What's so funny? you've got a weird name too."Natsu said pouting.

"No I don't. IVE got a common name. Lu-cy"

"Well, I'll have you know that my name means summer. So I'm bright and fun." Natsu said with a look of triumph.

Lucy giggled."I'm amazed. Who could of thought up such a perfect name to fit you?"Lucy asked

Natsu looked a bit drawn back as a small blush appeared on his face. Had she just complimented him?

Okay class! Today I will be assigning partners for our group project assignment!

**1) Jenny and Craig**

**2) Sarach and Karie**

**3) Natsu and Lucy**

Suddenly, my whole world crashed down on me. How was I gonna manage spending so much time with a boy who makes my heart stop every time I see him?

**...and last Garry and Jake.**

"Yay! Lucy! Were partners for our project! Isn't this going to be fun?" Natsu said enthusiastically

"You must make a replica of the city of Dubai and 3 of its tourist attractions. This will be due exactly 4 weeks from now." CLASS DISMISSED! yelled the teacher

_Well, isn't this going to be fun._ I thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Yayyy! I've finished the 2nd chapter of my first Fairy Tail fanfic! Tell what you thought about this chapter. Please FAVORITE AND REVIEW. It is GREATLY appreciated.**


	3. Closer Than We Were Before

**Here is chapter 3!**

* * *

At the End of the Day

As I was walking down the hallway, I saw Natsu.

Fate must have been in my favor today. I get to spend 4 weeks with Natsu!

"Hey Lucy!" He said waving my way. I waved back at him and started running his way."Hey Natsu!" When I got up to him, he enveloped me in a big bear hug.

Even though I was surprised, I was still happy because I got to feel his soft, thick hair, and smell that sweet cinnamon smell I loved.

Then when he put me down, I was gasping for air but it was worth it!

"W-What was that for?' I managed to stutter out. He started laughing." I don't know,guess I just felt like it." Then he ruffled my hair.

"Would you stop doing that!" I huffed

He chuckled. "Sorry, your just so dang funny!"

Fixing my hair and clothes that had gotten ruffled I asked "So,where should we start?"

He shrugged,"I don't care,whatever floats your boat."

Even though I was mad at him for being so carefree, I just had to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Haha, your weird, Lucy!"

Am Not! Lucy said

Am too! Natsu said

Am not! Lucy said

Am not! Natsu said

Am too! Lucy said

"Haha, gotcha!" said Natsu. I laughed and gave him a playful push. "Your silly, you know that right?"

"Yep, just for you,Lucy!" Then he started walking, but I was stuck in my spot. Even though what he said probably shouldn't have affected it me, it did. It made a HUGE impact on my heart, which was beating like crazy.

Suddenly everything went blurry, and for a second, just a second, all I could see was Natsu. I couldnt hear anything he was saying, until what seemed like the 4th attempt.

"Earth to Lucy, Earth to Lucy." He was repeating holding my shoulders and shaking me.

I blinked out of my trance. "N-Natsu, what are you doing?"

"No, the question is what were YOU doing."

You just froze and your face started getting red, and your lips parted, and you were just staring into space!"

"O-Oh sorry, my umm, stomach started hurting."

"Quite the stomach ache you've got there." Natsu said suspiciously narrowing his eyes.

"A-Alright! I'll show you where the cafeteria is!" I said trying to change the subject.

"Okay, let's go! Natsu said excitedly

I wiped fake sweat of my forehead."Phew, glad he's so childish." I silently thanked.

After Most of the Tour

"Thanks Lucy! Your a life saver. I'm almost positive I would've got lost if it wasn't for your help!"

He then gave me yet another hug.

"N-No problem", I said looking to the side. "But before we leave... I'd like to show you one of my favorite spots I like to go to."

"If... you don't mind. I said playing with my fingers.

I looked up at Natsu. It seemed like he had a slight,very slight blush on his face.

"Natsu?"

"Huh?" Natsu looked confused for a moment. "Oh, yeah! Sure! Where is it?"

_Hmmm,that__ was weird. _But I pushed that thought aside and tried something daring.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him along. He was surprised for a second, but started laughing.

"So where are we going?"

"Thats a secret., but I will tell you it's not in this school maybe 2 or 3 minutes from here."

"Great! I love adventures!" said Natsu.

As we neared I said "Close your eyes."

"Why?

"Because it's a secret place,duh! If you knew exactly where it was, it wouldn't exactly be a secret, now would it?"

Natsu sighed in defeat, "Guess your right." Then he closed his eyes.

We jumped over a few branches, here and there and ran through a few trees.

"Okay, we're here, you can open your eyes now.

When I saw Natsu open his eyes, I swear I saw them sparkle and grow twice as big.

"Wow." He breathed, awestruck.

I smiled a gentle smile " I know right? I love coming here when I want to calm down.

We were on a hill that overlooked our city. It had cherry blossoms that were scattered on the grass and this was where you could see a perfect view of the sunset. And the sun was setting right now, so it looked absolutely beautiful.

We sat down and just enjoyed the breeze. I looked over at Natsu, he looked so calm and angelic.

"It's getting kind of late", I started "Guess we should be leaving now."

We both got up and started walking off the hill.

"Where do you live?" I could walk you home." stated Natsu

"I live around the corner were almost there."

...

At My House

"Thank you for everything you've done for me today." Natsu said with a warm smile.

"No problem!" I said reaching over a ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" "Do you know how long it takes to look this good?"

"Yeah,Yeah. I said rolling my eyes. I then chuckled. Bye Natsu see you tomorrow!

...

I sighed and flopped onto my bed. It's almost hard to believe I spent so much of my day with Natsu! Wait. Is today what you would call a date?

I just hate how one boy can make my heart beat so fast without even trying to!

Im pooped. Guess I'll just ask Levy or Erza if this is what you would call "love".

Well I'm done thinking for tonight. Goodnight

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 3! Please FAVORITE AND REVIEW! They're GREATLY appreciated**.


	4. Visiting!

A**uthors Note: **

**Hey all my great and wonderful readers. Today, I wanted to try something a little different, so for the most part, it's in 3rd person. Not Lucy's POV. This is my first time actually posting a chapter in 3rd person so feel free to leave any reviews on things that could have been improved. I can try to fix it whenever a write another 3rd person POV. Thank you!**

* * *

At School~

Lucy walked into her classroom and sat down with a huff. Levy,Gray, and Erza were already there.

"So, guys, I have a question to propose." stated Lucy

"Okay, what is it?" They all said in unison.

"Well, how should I say this?" Lucy put her index finger on her chin and lucked up."How do you know when your in love?"

They all sweat dropped." Lucy you don't know what love is?" stated Levy

"N-No! Okay! I'm ignorant to these kind of things. I've never "loved" or even liked anyone before!" Lucy yelled " So can you please just tell me, somebody? Lucy pleaded desperately looking at her 3 best friends.

"Okay," started Levy. "Love is like when your around someone and your heart stops beating, or starts bearing really fast. Umm, also when you blush uncontrollably or is always a bit different around that person.

Or love is when you always want to see that person happy. And when they smile or laugh, you feel good on the inside."

"Oh, I see."

"When you can't get enough of em' "stated Gray with is arms behind his head like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I think Levy stated it best." said Erza

Lucy let I all soak in._ I'm usually like that when I'm with or around Natsu! This must be love." _thought Lucy.

"So, Lu-chan are you in love with somebody? Levy stated excitedly

"N-No! I just wanted to know what love was just in case I did fall in love with someone!

"Your not making any sense" stated Gray.

"Yes I am."

"No your not "

"Yes I a-

"Lucy! Hey Lucy!"

Lucy looked up and saw Natsu running over to her. _What is he doing here_?

Natsu ran over and sat beside Lucy. " Goodmorning Lucy!" He exclaimed ruffling her hair.

"Natsu!" Didn't I tell you not to do that!" Lucy said ruffling his hair

"Hey didn't I tell _you_ not to do that." "It takes to much work to get it this way!" Natsu said pouting, desperately trying to fix his hair.

_Who is this pink headed punk? _thought Gray.

"Um, Lu-chan care to explain?" asked Levy

"Oh yeah, this is my art project partner, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu looked kind of hurt. "Lucy~ I thought we were best friends, said Natsu grabbing on to Lucy.

"Hey, flame brain, ever heard of personal space?" said Gray pushing Natsu off Lucy and giving him a glare that shot daggers.

" Hey ice jerk, ever heard of keeping your ugly face out of other peoples view?"

"Oh, you've done it now." Gray said oozing with rage. He got up and was about to punch Natsu.

Erza, stood up and gave Gray a death glare. He quickly sat back down, annoyed.

Natsu busted out laughing and pointed at Gray " You let a woman tell you what to do?" And all she did was glare at you." What a wuss."

Erza turned to Natsu and narrowed her eyes, picking him up by the shirt." I'm not just some _woman. _Don't forget that" Erza said and tossed Natsu back in his seat.

_Erza's so scary._ thought Levy and Lucy

" Now that everyone has cooled down, Natsu what are you doing in here? asked Lucy

" I switched classes" said Natsu picking his nose

"Ever heard of this magical piece of fabric called tissue?" said Gray disgusted

" Ever heard of this magical thing called a smashed face?" Natsu shot back cracking his knuckles.

"Enough!" yelled Erza

"Well, he started it" Natsu tried to defend. " Your such a baby. said Gray"

"Huh? I'm a baby? If I'm a baby then you're a crack baby."

"What the fuck is a crack baby?" yelled Gray

" A baby who smokes crack _all_ the time."

"Okay, Natsu just shut up! You to Gray!

They both shut up.

"Thank you. Finally some peace and quiet." Now Natsu why did you switch classes?

Becuase I didn't like my other teacher so I asked for a schedule change, and this is where they put me. I just so happened to be put in the same class your in.

"We must be meant to be together!" Natsu exclaimed showing Lucy a huge smile. ( not really knowing the meaning behind his words.)

Lucy started blushing._ Huh! How can he just say things like that so easily?_ Lucy thought unconsciously pulling her hair.

"Lu-chan!" Stop before you pull all your hair out!" Levy exclaimed

" Lucy introduce me to all your friends." Natsu whined

"The girl with the blue hair is Levy." said Lucy

"Hey Natsu, nice to meet you." said Levy

"The girl with the red hair is Erza."

"Nice to meet you" Erza said holding her hand out to be shaken

Natsu reluctantly took it. Erza had a firm shake, but it hurt like hell.

When they were done, Natsu quickly pulled his hand back trying to shake the pain away.

"Quite the grip you've got there" Natsu said laughing, trying to cover up his pain.

"And this is Gray" Lucy added

Natsu sent Gray a glare. " Yeah,I know who ice jerk is.

"What are you looking at?" Gray said annoyed.

"I don't know, it's ugliness is blinding me." Natsu said smugly.

"You asked for it." threatened Gray

Yep, and that's pretty much how the rest of the day went.

...

After School

"Lucy how are you friends with that guy?" asked Natsu. Every time I see him, I just want to beat him up.

Lucy sweat dropped. " Natsu, he's not that bad, you just have to get to know him.

"Okay, so who's house are we gonna work on this at? asked Natsu

I don't think mines would be a very good place, because it's kind of small. said Lucy

"What about your house?" asked Lucy

My house is good. My parents are gone on a business trip and won't be back for a few months.

"Okay, let's go." she said

At Natsu's house

Lucy POV

"Whoa! Natsu you've got a big house!" I exclaimed

"Yeah, Natsu said sheepishly. I guess you could say my parents are pretty rich. They've got pretty good paying jobs.

"Come on Lucy! I'll show you where my room is."

I followed him up the stairs. He turned down a hallway. His room was the second one on the hallway.

When he opened the door, I was a bit surprised. I expected some kind of decency, but this, _this_ was just unbelievable.   


He had junk everywhere! Clothes scattered here, old pizza boxes, and unnecessary objects lying all over the place.

Yet, he just walked in like it was completely normal and flopped right on I was walking I guess I slipped on a banana or something and fell right on top of him. Our faces barely touching.

My face started heating up. As I stared into his beautiful onyx eyes, I almost got lost in them.

And the cinnamon, his overwhelming cinnamon scent was just intoxicating. I could stay like this forever.

I saw a deep blush on Natsu's face. I guessed he wasn't used to such close contact.

"Umm, Lucy something squishy is pressing up against my chest." Natsu said looking anywhere, but me a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh,S-Sorry" I quickly got off of him. "Mind getting me a drink of water?" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Sure" He said a slight hint of blush on his face.

Well, that was awkward.

Anyways, on to my main objective: clean Natsu's room. I rolled up my sleeves and got to work.

5 minutes later.

"Sorry, it took so lon- " Whoa! Lucy look my room is clean!" exclaimed Natsu

"Well duh! Who do you think cleaned it?" I replied, a smug smile on my face.

"Ooh, you folded all my clothes! And organized my souvenirs! And cleaned up all the trash! Natsu yelled

I couldn't help but smile, he was so happy, it made me happy.

"Wait. When did I get a desk?" he asked confused

I started laughing. "You room was so junky you didn't even know you had a desk?"

"Gee, Thanks Lucy!" I really owe you one. And with that he jumped on me and I toppled onto the bed.

He gave me a hug, but instead of one of his usual bear hugs, this one was comfortable and genuine. I couldn't help but hug back.

"Thanks again, Lucy" Natsu said nustled into my neck, which was kind of embarrassing, so I started blushing. He was so close to me!

Suddenly, I heard him take a big whiff.

N-Natsu? What are you doing?

"Oh, Sorry, you just smelled so much like vanilla. I needed to smell more of it."

That made me blush. "Y'now Natsu, you sound like a huge scent pervert."

"I'm not a scent pervert!"

"Yeah,Yeah. I know." I said annoyed

"So... about that favor you owe me...mind coming shopping with me tomorrow?

* * *

**Well there goes chapter 4! How was the 3rd person POV? Leave a review and tell me! Please FAVORITE AND REVIEW. They are GREATLY appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**For those of you who don't know, POV means "point of view". Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"So... about that favor you owe me..._

_mind coming shopping with me tomorrow?_

"Shopping?! screamed Natsu. "Sorry Lucy, but even though I owe you, I don't think my pride would let me do that.I mean I am a man after all."

I chuckled." A man?, you think _your_ a _man_? If anything your a toddler in a man's body.

"Am not!" Natsu said pouting.

"See that's exactly what I mean. You don't walk around and see a man getting all pouty and cranky." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay Lucy. If I'm a toddler in a mans body, then your a witch in a woman's body!"

" I'll have you know that I am one of the nicest and purest people you know." I said with a smirk.

"No your n-

"Okay, back to the original subject. I'm not talking about clothes shopping. I'm talking about getting art supplies! Y'now, for that project we have coming up?"

"Oh, Okay. Sure then!"

" Saturday, at 1:00 we'll meet up at Westhill's Park at the swing sets. Make sure to be there on time!" I told him.

...

**Time Skip to Saturday**

Dang it! I just woke up and it's already 12:45! I quickly went into the bathrooom, brushed my teeth and quickly put on my clothes. Today I was wearing a loose hot pink shirt that hung loose on one shoulder and some black skinny jeans. I just slipped on a pair of black converses and put my hair up in a pony tail, with a pink and black headband.

I grabbed my phone and purse and rushed out the door. It was already 12:59 and the park was 10 minutes away! I can probably make it if I run, though.

I quickly sprinted off and in about 5 minutes I was there. I bent over and put by hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. I wanted to look a bit decent when I saw him. I fixed my bangs a bit and smoothed out my clothes. Then I walked over to our agreed meeting place, the swing sets.

I searched around for him and he wasn't even here! Guess I was rushing for nothing. Just that thought made me mad. I worked my butt off to get here, and he's coming later than me!

To waste some time, I just sat on the swings and started swinging.

After about 5 minutes, my swing suddenly stopped.

"Hey Lucy" Natsu breathed on my ear.

"Eek!" I jumped up holding my ear and I could feel a blush on my face.

"Natsu! What was that for?!" "You almost scared me to death." I said holding a hand on my heart, I guess to calm it down.

He then gave one of his signature grins."Sorry, didn't think you would react so badly."

_Trying to get me distracted so I would forget, huh? Well sorry, bud, that's not gonna work on Lucy Heartfilia._

"Why are you late?" I said tapping my foot on the ground.

" I, uh, kinda forgot I was supposed to go somewhere today, and when I remembered it was a bit late." "But I rushed over here as fast as I could!"he tried to defend.

I just glared at him with my hands on my hips trying to seem mad. But that was so damn...hard.

What he had on just sort of made his muscles...pop? I never knew Natsu was so ripped! He had on a orange and blue polo shirt that exposed a lot of his neck and some parts of his chest. And some khaki capris. You could see his WELL defined biceps on his arms and all those beautiful muscles on his legs. He was really lean and muscular...it was sexy.

"Oi,Lucy? What you looking at?" I heard Natsu say

Oops! I hadn't even realized I was staring! A blush stated to form on my face.

"Oh, I just look that good, huh? Natsu said with a smirk on his face. "You just can't get enough of this can you?"

"N-No! Why would I be looking at you?!" I was looking at that, Umm, seesaw behind you. It bought back memories."

"No need to lie, Lu-cy, I know I'm sexy, that just proves I'm a _man_." said Natsu with smirk. Then he winked at me.

I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment. _Wait. What happened to Natsu? Why is he acting so hot? It's so unlike him. But I'm not complaining. I like the change. _I thought with a inward chuckle.

Suddenly I thought of something.

I walked up to him, making sure to sway my hips. I took my index and then traced it up his body, very slowly, till I reached his face, then I caressed it with my hand.

" Since your a man, why don't you act like one?" I said sexily, grinding my body against his.

I took a moment to look up and he had a deep blush on his face. His lips slightly parted.

I slowly backed away and burst out laughing.

"Haha! You look so hilarious right now! You should have seen your face!"

After it seemed Natsu had recovered, he brushed past me and said," I wouldn't do that again of I were you. Next time I don't think I'll be able to hold back.

I just stood there silent.

...

At the Mall

"Okay, first were going in Arts Craft Shop." I told him

Since, we are going to be making the man-made islands, indoor ski center and Dubai Land we are going to need...yada yada yada **(sorry didn't feel like explaining supplies.)**

"Okay, Gotcha!" said Natsu.

As we walked in I saw a lot of good stuff for our project. I picked up some glue, scissors, other other materials.

"Hey, Natsu. what have you gotten so far?" He ran over to me and showed me what he had got. I sweat dropped.

" Seriously Natsu?" Yeah! We can have a party when we get back." He had gotten streamers, letters that you put on cake, and... neon lights?

" Natsu were here for work. _Work._Were not preparing for a party."

"Okayyyyy", then he slumped his way over to the shelves and put them back.

...

After me and Natsu finished up in there we headed out to look for more stores. There should be plenty. This is a mall after all.

"Lucy!" I turned around to see who was calling my name. " Hey Lucy! Over here!" Then I saw my friend running my way.

As they neared, they saw Natsu.

"Huh? What's sulfur breath doing here? they said looking slightly disappointed and angry.

Natsu turned around with a snare on his face." Lucy look who's here. It's your friend Ice Princess."

* * *

**And there goes chapter 5! For the end I kept putting "they" because I don't want you to know who it is. But I'm pretty sure most of you already know! Leave a review on how you felt about this chapter! REVIEWS AND FAVORITES are GREATLY appreciated!**


	6. Special Date

**Authors Note:**

**The words that are in _italics_ are thoughts, just to make things clear. And normal POV means it's from a 3rd person point of view. Also Dubai, is a city in the UAE( a country). It's famous for its man-made islands and other tourists attractions. Dubai Land is an amusement park in Dubai. Dubai also has a indoor ski resort.**** Here goes the next chappie. When your done, please R&amp;R! (Review and rate)**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Natsu turned around with a snare on his face._

_" Lucy look who's here. It's your friend Ice Princess._

**NORMAL POV**

"Natsu!, Gray! Do you have to get in a fight every time you see each other?" Lucy said slapping them both on the back of the heads.

"Oww, Lucy that hurt." whined Natsu

"Damn it! My heads kind of sensitive y'now." said Gray cringing in pain

"Oh! Sorry Gray. I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Lucy ran over to Gray and lightly kissed the back of his head. _Mmmm, smells like peppermint._

Gray, was left slightly blushing," Hey Lucy! I'm not a baby." he said grumpily, even though he was happy on the inside.

As a certain pinkette watched this little scene play out, he couldn't help but to ball up his fists in rage. He was fuming._ Why is Lucy getting so close to ice freak? She should be doing that to ME! After all I did get hurt too."_

"Luccyyyy, my heads hurting too." complained Natsu.

"Nah, you'll be alright,you've got a head of steel anyways." she said waving Natsu off.

Gray stuck out his tongue at Natsu while Lucy wasn't looking. Natsu could have sworn he felt a vein pop in his head, but he let it slide, Because he didn't want Lucy to stop their fight and be kissing all up on Grays head again.

_Aww,poor baby has a sensitive head. Natsu thought sarcastically._

"Lucy, mind if I tag along?" asked Gray.

"No Way!" Ice pop cant come Lucy! Please dont say yes."Natsu begged and pleaded._After all this was **me** and **Lucy's** day, not me, Lucy, and Gray's day! thought Natsu._

"Sure, Gray." replied Lucy. Then she looked at Natsu "What?, I didn't say yes."

"But you can only come if you help get supplies." she told Gray.

"Okay,sure, that sounds pretty easy." Gray said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, let's go then." Then they started walking off. As they kept walking Natsu noticed Gray got closer to Lucy with almost every step. It made Natsu seethe with a feeling he had never felt before.

He marched up to Lucy and Gray and shoved his way right in between them. " Oh, pardon me" he said, words dripping with sarcasm.

Gray, just looked at him angrily._Trying to get in my way huh? Well we'll see about that._

As they turned a corner, they headed into the next store. This one was called Lights and stuff. _I guess we're in here for lights to put in the city. thought Natsu._

"Hey Lucy! I think these lights would look good." Gray said grabbing Lucy's hand and dragging her away.

"Wow, Gray your right!" These look beautiful. Lucy said lights flashing over her face making her look even more dazzling.

Lucy, seeming not to have noticed yet, was still holding Gray's hand. But Natsu seemed to have noticed and marched his way over there.

"Lucy, I think these lights would look great on Dubai Land! Natsu said slapping Grays hand away and dragging Lucy off. Not forgetting to send a glare back his way.**  
**

_Hot head is really starting to get on my nerves_.thought Gray grinding his teeth.

"These would look great, don't you think?" Natsu asked Lucy pointing to the different colored neon lights.

"Yeah, these would make the colors really pop." Lucy said grabbing a handful and putting them in the cart."

"Glad to be of service", Natsu said smirking. making Lucy blush.

Suddenly, Grays phone started ringing and he answered it. "After a few yes's and okays, Gray hung up the phone.

He then ran over to Lucy." Sorry, Lucy I've got to go. A urgent matter has come up." He said.

As he was walking away, He purposefully bumped against Natsu's shoulder and whispered,"You got luckily this time."

Natsu felt a victorious grin appear on his face. He had won this one!

**LUCY POV**

"Its kind of sad Gray had to leave so early." I said. After all, without him here I'm not gonna have anything to distract me from Natsu!

"Well, Lucy, now it's just me and you." Natsu said as he slung an arm over my shoulder and started laughing.

"Yep it's just me and you." I said sighing.

...

But instead of how I thought the day, was gonna go, it was exactly the complete opposite!

I could talk and laugh around him normally instead of stuttering so much. I actually had a good time.

Natsu would go around posing in front of signs and clipboards and run around like he was some kind of super hero.

He was so funny and goofy. That was one of the things I liked about him. Then sometimes we would just start blabbering about random stuff.

Like he had told me that one time when he was little, he was walking around on the grass and saw a "brownie", but when he tasted it. It was the complete opposite! His mom scolded him, not to eat unknown things off the ground, and he had a stomachache for 2 weeks!

That was so hilarious! I was laughing so hard my stomach started hurting.

"So,Lucy, tell me a funny story about you!" Natsu said

"Okay, but it's kind of embarrassing."

"And you think mines wasn't?" Natsu asked.

"Okay, one time when I was little my cousin had said I had a spider in my hair so I started freaking out. I started clawing at my hair trying to get it out and I was like "Where is it?! Where is it?!.

"It just fell into your shirt." she had said so, I running around screaming and pulling my shirt off. And rubbing all over trying to get it.

"Is it off yet?" I yelled.

"No. It just fell in your pants.

I started crying really hard, then "Get it off me!" "Help me!" I started screaming, then I pulled my pants of and started hopping around trying to get it off.

"Is it off now?" I yelled. She was sitting there rolling on the ground laughing her head off." Yeah, it's off!"

Later I had found out there was never really a spider on me and I've avoided her ever since.

I looked over at Natsu and he was sitting there crouched over laughing hysterically.

"Y-You ran around with your clothes off because of a spider?" he said trying to hold in his laughs.

"S-Shut up! I said face getting hot. " I thought I was gonna die!"

He walked over and patted my head. "Well, your safe now and that's all that matters."

I felt my face getting hotter, if that was even possible. Oh, how his words affected me.

"U-Umm, since were mostly done, why don't we go grab a bite to eat?" I suggested

"Food? Sure lets go!" exclaimed Natsu

...

At the Food Court

Natsu had gotten about 5 plates of food and was gobbling it all down. I didn't know he had such a appetite, and no table manners what so ever.

I just had a cheeseburger some fries and a drink. I was glad he was content, though, it made me happy.

**NATSU POV**

"So, Lucy why aren't we doing this project at your house? I kinda forgot" I said whipping my mouth.

I saw Lucy look away and was playing with her fingers. I guessed this was a difficult topic for her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said.

"No, no, I'll tell you. I feel like I need to tell someone or I'll never be able to get over it. Besides, I believe you Natsu, I believe I could tell you anything."

That pulled a string in my heart for some reason, but I didn't know why.

"Okay, here goes" she whispered to herself.

" When I said my house was to small, that was a lie." The real reason is because I didn't want you to meet my father.

When I was little, my mom,dad, and I were a big happy family. We did things normal family's did. Celebrated birthdays, went to parks, and held hands. One day, I had a school play, and we were running late. It was raining that day.

"So I told my mom to go faster because I wanted to be there on time."

" She was going to fast and had skidded. I saw, she kept pressing the brakes,but they weren't working. The last thing I remembered was seeing her panic stricken face and hearing horns. It was the last image I saw of my mother... and I could never get it out my head.

I saw a few silent tears run down Lucy's face. I reached over and held her in my arms."It's alright,you don't have to keep going." I told her

"N-No, it's alright." then she continued.

"When, I woke up from the hospital, I was told the news that my mother had died. My father...he wouldn't even...look at me...

"Once I was released from the hospital my father started blaming me... for everything. He always reminded me that it was my fault that my mother died. At first I didn't believe it, but I had started to.

I wanted to kill myself. But I didn't. I knew that that was what cowards did, and I wasn't one of them. My mother had told me to be strong no matter what happened because in the end it will make you even stronger. A small smile appeared on Lucy's face.

" Then the blaming soon turned into..a-a-. Then she broke out crying. Desperately trying to wipe her tears away. I kept whispering reasuring words in her ear and was rubbing her head.

" He started abusing me,Natsu!" "It wasn't major abuse,just a slap or 2 everyday and sometimes he would push me into things. Thankfully nothing more than that.

My breath hitched. She was abused? How could she live through that? I felt a tear or 2 drop from my eyes. It was so sad seeing Lucy like this.

" I got over it though. When I was about 14 he stopped with the abusing." Now he doesn't talk or look at me, and when he does, it's nothing pleasant."

She suddenly clutched onto my shirt. And started crying her eyes out. I let her though. She needed it. We just sat there. Her crying, and me trying to soothe her down.

After a while, she stoped crying and looked up at me.

"Thank you Natsu." For listening to me, crying for me, being here for me. I couldn't ask for a better friend." she said smiling.

And with that, I leaned down and kissed her.


	7. Truth or Dare

**Authors Note: **

**I don't really have a authors note! Sorry. I just don't like begining my chapters without one. It just doesn't feel complete. Maybe that's what I'll start doing. I need to get used to it , actually I do have something to say. you everyone! For all my favorites, reviews, and follows. It really makes me super duper happy and more motivated to update. I'll also accept ideas if you have any and want me to add it into the story.**And without further delay****

**Chapter 7!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_And with that, I leaned down and kissed her._

...

Lucy POV

Before I knew it, I felt something warm and soft on my lips. It took me a while to notice that what I felt was Natsu's lips. I was surprised for only a second, but then closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. _Mmm even his lips taste like cinnamon. I wolder why? He must use cinnamon toothpaste or something._

Suddenly Natsu pulled away. Shock clearly written on his face. I noticed he was breathing hard and so was I. I could feel that my face was probably flushed. Natsu had a deep blush on his face too.

"S-Sorry" he breathed." I-I don't know why I did that. Something just came over me, and before I knew it, well...that happened."

I was a bit to shocked to speak myself. What just happened... was amazing. Natsu Dragneel just kissed _me_. The boy I love just kissed me. What does this mean? What should I do in a situation like this?

" I-Its okay." I managed to stutter out. " After all, I...let you do it, so I'm okay with it." I looked up and saw Natsu blushing. " I mean I was shocked and all, but I'm pretty sure you just did it to..comfort me, right?

" Uh,yeah. Yeah! I did it to comfort you since you were looking sad and all. I guess I just wanted to cheer you up." And look. Your fine! Back to the same old Lucy I know.

"Yeah that's why I did it, that's got to be why." Natsu whispered to himself.

"Well, I guess, I'll be going now. See you Monday!" I yelled, hurrying away.

...

Monday

As I walked into the classroom, I saw Levy,and Erza . I walked over there, and just sat down.

"Lu-chan what's wrong? You seemed kind of depressed."

"No Levy, I'm super happy today! I'm so happy I'm jumping out my skin!Literally." I said sarcasm clearly evident.

" Well, somebody's in a bad mood." Levy said with a pout on her face and her arms crossed. "Sorry, Levy. I'm just so confused right know, my head hurts."

Then she smiled evilly." Somebody told me that somebody went on a date with somebody the other day." I get the feeling that's why your head is hurting.

"Wait what are you talking about. And who told you that!? I half whisper/yelled.

" Word goes around. Levy hears things. Then Levy questions Lucy. said Levy. She came closer and whispered into my ear, "So, is it true that you went on a date with Natsu Saturday?" I blushed. "It wasn't a date!"

"So it's true then?" Levy started screaming like a little fan girl and started bouncing around. " What are both of you whispering about?" Asked Erza. Levy bounced over to Erza and whispered the little piece of info into her ear.

"Ah, I see" Erza said with a look of understand ment on her face. " You both are totally compatible." I blushed, I didn't know if that was a compliment or not but I liked the sound of it.

" Even though, I always thought you would end up with Gr-. Levy quickly clamped her hand over Erza's mouth. Levy came closer and whispered into her ear.

" Do NOT say that. Lucy doesn't know that you know who likes her yet." Levy slowly took her hand off Erza's mouth. Leaving a confused Lucy to stare at them.

Changing the subject Levy said"So Lucy why are you so depressed if you went on a date with Natsu? I thought you liked him."

"Dont get me wrong, I do like him and I was super happy about the kiss.. it's just that yesterday, I was crying and stuff and he just leant down and...kissed me. But then when it was over he said he had did it just to comfort though I get the feeling that wasn't the reason why." And I was up all night, and didn't get not a wink of sleep, thinking about what that kiss could have meant."

"Oh! That Natsu! I feel like beating him up! You just don't do that kind of stuff to a lady." Levy said fuming.

...

Natsu POV

As I closed my locker and was about to head to first period,I saw ice freak. "Yo,Ice freak! I yelled out to him.

He turned around with a snarl on his face." What do you want want, flame brain?". "Whoa! Whats with the attitude?" All I did was say hey."

"Well, I don't know what you were listening to, but I heard something completely different."

Then, we started walking to class. " Why are you following me?' Gray asked, clearly annoyed. "I'm not following you, did your brain freeze over or something? We're in the same class."

" If anything, your brain must have melted. I don't know why your thinking we're "friends". If anything were rivals.

" Rivals? With you?" Phft. I chuckled. " I could beat you in anything and everything, with my eyes closed."

"You? Beat me in anything? I'd like to see you try." Gray said smirking.

" Is that a challenge?" I said. " Your damn right it is."

...

Back to Lucy, Erza, and Levy

Lucy Pov

I looked up to see Natsu and Gray walking in, together surprisingly, biting at each other's necks. _They're always arguing about something._ I thought, shaking my head.

When they sat down. Levy started talking none stop. Then she asked one question, that bought me back to reality. " So, y'all wanna come over my house today? It's gonna be super fun!"

"Sure, said Erza

"Yeah, Sure, but can I bring a friend over? asked Gray

" I don't mind" said Levy with a shrug of her shoulders.

" Yayy! Sleep over! yelled Natsu."

"Shut your little happy ass up. Nobody even said we were having a sleep over." said Gray

"What did you say?" Natsu said threatingly.

And yeah, you know what else happened after that.

Then everyone looked at me. And I looked at them. I had to debate for a moment. If Levy is asking us to come over , shes got to be up to something, but if I didn't go everyone would probably be mad at me. " Pleeeeease Lucy?" Natsu said giving me a puppy dog face. I had no choice. "Huh! Alright." Then everyone cheered.

...

At Levy's House

Everyone, come in! I'll go and grab us some snacks. Levy said as she went into the kitchen. We all went and sat in the living room and started up small chat . It looked like Grays friend name was Jellal. I noticed Erza looking at him a lot and blushing whenever he talked to her.

_Mmm this is quite the site to behold. You never see **the** Erza Scarlet like this. Blushing and acting all girly around the one she likes? Erza you naughty, naughty gir_l. I thought smirking to myself.

Levy walked in with some potato chips and Capri suns for everyone, and she passed them out. " So guys, you all might be wondering what we are going to be playing today. Levy started

"Raise your hand if you want to play Truth or Dare." Levy asked Everyone raised their hand, but me. I hate truth or dare!

"Good because that was the only option anyways." We are going to play it with a little twist, though." She told everyone to get in a circle, then we did. She pulled out a bottle, from who knows where and then sat it in the middle.

"The rules are simple. To determine who gets to ask who what, we will spin the bottle and whoever it lands on first asks the question, and whoever it lands on second has to fulfill their truth or dare. Then they ask the next person who the bottle lands on a question, and it just keeps repeating.

You only have 4 truths, so use them wisely. If someone asks you a truth or dare and you don't feel up to the challenge, you may skip. You only have 3 skips though. And if you do choose to skip, we will spin the bottle again and whoever it lands on, you will have to kiss them until the bottle lands back on you.

"Everyone got it?"

"Everyone said yes, but Natsu.

" What kind of kisses do we have to give them?" he asked. Levy thought for a moment. Anywhere is fine, but before the bottle lands back on you, you have to give them at least one 3 second kiss on the lips."

"Is everything clear?" Everyone nodded

"Then let the games begin." Levy said not forgetting to put a devious smirk on her face.

* * *

**There goes chapter 7! Sorry, if it was a bit boring, I guess I had minor writers block or something, but the next chappie will be better! Please REVIEW AND FAVORITE! They are GREATLY appreciated! And again, I am taking ideas for later chapters if you want me to add any into the story.**


	8. Games Bring Shame

_Recap:_

_"Is everything clear?" Everyone nodded_

_"Then let the games begin." Levy said not forgetting to put a devious smirk on her face._

* * *

Lucy POV

Levy walked into the center of the circle we had made and put the bottle down. With one swift movement she gave it a spin.

Everyone stared at the bottle anxiously, sweat running down our faces. It got slower and slower till it stopped on...Gray.

Alright Gray. You will be the one to ask whoever it lands on next a truth or dare. Gray just nodded his head looking a bit nervous. Levy reached down and spun the bottle again everyone stared at it till it landed on... Natsu.

"Truth or Dare?" Gray asked

"Dare!"

I saw a evil glint in Gray's eyes as he smirked at Natsu. "Come on ice princess! I'm ready for anything you've got to throw at me!" Natsu exclaimed

"Okay flame brain, I dare you to... run up and down the street with no shirt on yelling "I'm gay! I only like boys! No women are allowed!"

Everyone burst out laughing, leaving a blushing Natsu. Even though he didn't want to do it I could tell his pride wouldn't let him chicken out.

"Fine, I'll do it. But I so got you Gray. Just be prepared for it." He said narrowing his eyes at him.

He got up from the circle and walked outside. He quickly took off his shirt and ran down the street yelling "I'm gay! No women allowed!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Levy was holding her stomach pointing at him, Jellal and Erza were chuckling to themselves, and Gray was rolling on the ground laughing. Everyone but me. I was just to _amazed_.

I never knew Natsu was so... muscular! As he ran I could just see all those sexy muscles rippling down his body as he ran. I could feel a blush coming to my face, and I had to look away. If I didn't I swear I would have passed out!

...

Natsu had finished his dare and walked back inside, everyone followed in with him, then we sat back in the circle.

I couldn't help but stare at him. Sweat leaving a sheen coat on his body. His chest heaving up and down. He was just so dazzling with his shirt off!

_Wait, his shirt off? Why was his shirt still off?_!

"Uh, Natsu? You mind putting your shirt back on?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure,Lucy!"

I saw Levy staring at me with a smirk on her face. I sent her a glare saying " it's not what you think!"

"As soon as Natsu put his shirt back on,Levy went in the middle and spun the bottle again. It got slower and slower till it landed on... Erza.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked Erza giving her a big grin. "Dare."

"Yes!" Natsu fist pumped the air and started laughing. " I've always wanted to tell you to do this!" Okay, I dare you to... sing "Goofy Goober Rock!" ( it's a super funny song. You should listen to it. It's by sponge bob.) enthusiatically and when your done, strike a pose like Sailor Moon.

Erza blushed." Natsuuuu!" I'm so gonna kill you after this!

" Why don't you just skip then?" Levy asked her.

Erza blushed even deeper." That would be even more embarrassing than singing this." "Chop Chop! We're still waiting! Natsu yelled.

Erza glared at him and stood up. Natsu took out his phone and started playing the karaoke version so Erza could sing to it.

Then in this hard rock voice I didn't even know Erza had she started singing:

_I'm a goofy goober! ROCK! ( _We all sung the capitalized words!_)  
You're a goofy goober! ROCK!  
We're all goofy goobers! ROCK!  
Goofy goofy goober goober! ROCK!_

_"Put your toys away"  
Well I got to say when you tell me not to play  
I say NO WAY! No way!no no no no no way!  
"I'm a kid" you say.  
When you say I'm a kid I say "Say it again."  
And then I say Thanks! THANKS! Thank you very much._

_So if you're thinking that you'd like to be like me  
Go ahead and try.  
The kid inside will set you free!_

_Hamella bebela zimela boebela hamella bebela zimela bam_

_I'm a goofy goober. ROCK!  
You're a goofy goober! ROCK!  
We're all goofy goobers! ROCK!  
Goofy goofy goober goober! YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

Then when she was done, she struck a pose like sailor moon.( gallery. minitokyo. view/508421)

Everyone started clapping and was laughing and they sat down, because somewhere during the song everyone started dancing and jumping around. Leave it up to Natsu to propose a dare like that. I lightly chuckled to myself. He really is a Goofy Goober.

Jellal walked over to Erza, and gave her a congratulatory smile. " That was enjoyable Erza. I got to see a fun side I never knew about you." Erza blushed "T-Thank you!" she said talking abit to loud. Jellal just chuckled.

Levy tapped on my shoulder. And said it just loud enough for everyone to hear, " Do you see that neighbor? They would make a great couple wouldn't they?"

" Oh yes, neighbor! I can see cupids flying around their heads already!" I said back to Levy smirking. We both sent Erza sly smiles and she marched over to Levy's couch and threw 2 pillows smack in our faces. We both flew back about 5 feet and landed flat on our butts.

"Owww! Erza that hurt!" We both exclaimed rubbing our sore spots. "Hmph! Serves you right!"

Normal POV

Once everyone had settled down from laughing, they continued with our game. Levy spun the bottle and it got slower and slower till it landed on...Natsu.

"Noooooooo!" exclaimed Natsu pounding his fist on the floor."Why meeee!"

"Payback so soon. Natsu? This must be _your_ lucky day." said Erza with a devious smirk on her face and evil glint in her eye. "Okay, _Natsu, _Truth or Dare?"

Beads of sweat started to come off of Natsu's face.

"D-D-Da-Dare?" he mumbled looking down.

"A little louder please?" Erza said

"D-Dare." he said a little bit louder head still down.

" LIFT UP YOUR HEAD! Erza exclaimed glaring at him. "Hai!" he quickly responded lifting up his head.

"Okay, we're gonna try this again. Erza said impatience dripping off her voice. And this time speak LOUD!" Erza said sounding more like a threat. " Truth. Or .Dare?"

"DARE!" Natsu yelled out. "See, now that's more like it."

Gray was lowly chuckling to himself. "Shut up, Gray!" Natsu exclaimed

"Okay, Natsu. I dare you to... bow down before me on your hands and knees, kiss my shoes and repeat these exact words: " My memory stinks, my hearing shrinks, No sense of smell, I look like hell, Can you tell?, My bodies drooping, have trouble pooping, The Golden Years have come at last, the Golden Years can kiss my. Sweet. Fat. Ass. Erza finished adding emphasis to the last 3 words.

Everyone looked at her shocked.

_"No way Natsu's gonna do that._" they all thought at the same time inwardly shaking their heads.

"I accept your challenge." Natsu said with a determined look on his face. Natsu slowly walked over to Erza and bowed on his hands and knees.

Everyone stared Natsu down to see if he was actually gonna do it. Natsu bent down and put a light kiss on Erza's shoes. They all gasped in amazement.

Natsu took a deep breath. " M-My Me-memory stin...ks." He then paused and looked noticed everyone was staring at him trying to hold in chuckles. A blush formed on his cheeks." My h-he-HEARING! shrinks. "No sense of s-smell, I look l-like h-

Huh! Erza, I can't do this! This is the complete opposite of me! Erza looked down at Natsu, " You have to do it. After all, you excepted the dare."

"Yeah Natsu, you excepted. said Levy

"Yeah hot stuff, you excepted it. said Gray smirking

"A-Alright! I'll do it!" Natsu exclaimed annoyed. " I-I looklikehell. he said super fast. Can't you tell? Everyone nodded their heads in a yes motion. " I didn't ask for you to answer that!" Natsu yelled embarrassed. "My bodies drooping. Have t-trouble...p-poo-POOPING! My G-Golden Years have come at last. The Golden Years can k-kiss my...Natsu gulped... Sweet. S-Sexy. Ass."

Yayy! I finished! Natsu fist pumped the air. Erza took her leg, put it on Natsu's back and pushed him back down. " Your not finished Natsu. You have to say Sweet . _Fat_. Ass. No one ever said your ass was sexy!

_Dang,I was hoping she hadn't caught that._" thought Natsu.

"The Golden Years can kiss my S-Sweet. F-F-F-Fa- FAT!. Ass.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Haha! I didn't know you had a fat ass,Natsu!" Gray exclaimed. Natsu collapsed on the floor without a comeback to Gray's words. It must have taken him a lot of his willpower to do that.

Erza looked down at Natsu. "Revenge is sweet. So very,_very_ sweet."

" Erza, your a demon!" Natsu barely managed to get out.

...

Everyone sat back down in their spots and Erza leaned in and spun the bottle. And got slower and slower and slower...till it landed on...Gray.

Natsu instantly jumped up. "Payback timeeeeeeeee!"

"Okay, Princess Frostbite. Truth or Dare." Dare. Natsu leaned over and whispered in Gray's ear...

Gray stood up and walked around the circle until he reached Erza, and yanked on her hair. _Hard._ Erza turned around with an fire aura amitting from her. "G-R-AYYYY!

Erza got up and started chasing him around with a frying pan. "Erza it was a dare! I had to do it! Gray yelled. "You better beg for your life right now! screamed Erza

...

A Few Rounds of Truth or Dare Later

"Okay Levy, truth or dare?" Erza asked. "Dare!" " I dare you to...say your ABC's backwards.

" Erza! That's no fair! That's easy!" Natsu said. " Actually Natsu, it's not as easy as you would think."

Levy smiled smugly. " This is gonna be a piece of cake." Okay

"ZYX...WQ? "Wrong!" we all yelled out. Levy furrowed her eyebrows and tried again.

"ZYXWVS? "Wrong again!" We all yelled out.

Pulling her hair, Levy let out a frustrated scream and yelled, "This is going to take foreverrrr!"

...

LUCY POV

After many, MANY failed attempts and almost 30 minutes Levy finally made it to A. "Finally!" I thought she'd never get finished! yelled Natsu

Erza reached in and spun the bottle this time because Levy seemed to exhausted. She gave a spin and it got slower and slower and slower till it landed on...ME!

I saw a glint in Levy's eye when she saw it had landed on me. "Truth or Dare,Lucy?" "Truth!" "Aww Lucy! Your no fun!Natsu said slapping me on the back.

"It's not my fault! That girl is evil. Who knows what she would have made me do! I tried to defend.

I sat there nervously awaiting what Levy would say. " Lucy, if you could choose, would you rather go out with Gray or Natsu?

I quickly looked down and started blushing. I peaked up at Gray and Natsu. Gray had a hopeful? Look on his face, and Natsu had a " I don't care, this is boring" look on his face.

I looked at Levy and she was smiling slyly. I sent her a glare.

"I... " Sorry, I didn't hear you." Levy said teasingly."

"I-I s... "What was that? I didn't quite hear it." Levy said, AGAIN.

I SAID I SKIP! I yelled out. "And you do know what skipping means right?' asked Levy smirking. "Y-Yes, I do."

"Okay~ She spun the bottle and it spun and spun and spun and spun and spun till it landed on...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnd there goes chapter 8! Please don't be mad at me for it landing on Gray! This is still a NaLu fanfic and will stay one till the end! I don't just change up my pairings in the middle of a ,Y'know, It wouldn't hurt to leave a review. Just saying. I also love FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! Thank you!**


	9. Feelings

**Authors Note:**

**Yeaaah, Im back! With the latest and greatest chapter yet! Notice, the word _yet_.**

***Cough Cough***

**That means you should keep reading to find out all the exciting things that are going to happen! **

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Okay~ She spun the bottle and it spun and spun and spun and spun and spun till it landed on..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Gray Fullbuster._

...

Lucy cowered back in shock and nervousness. How was she supposed to kiss one of her best friends? She would have much rathered it land on Jellal, because she probably wouldn't associate with him as much after this. Gray had a plain look on his face but in the inside he was nervous and kind of happy.

_Me...and Lucy. I can't believe I'm about to get the chance to kiss her! _Gray looked over at Natsu who looked a little uncomfortable. _I've won this one, Natsu. _He silently chucked to himself. Then he looked over at Lucy, who had a slight blush on her face.

Levy had a wide smile on her face." What are you waiting for? Lu-chan, get your butt over there and do some smoochin'!" she exclaimed. "S-Shut up Levy!" I know already alright!

Lucy slowly walked over to Gray and sat on his lap. _This was so embarrassing! I feel really guilty. How could I just kiss another man when I'm in love with Natsu? And to make it even worse, he's just like 2 feet away! _she thought

"Hey! Lu-chan you and Gray need to start." Levy beckoned." "Alright!" she snapped back.

Lucy looked at Gray. "So, how should we start?" she asked a little awkwardly. " Uh, I don't know." Gray replied a faint blush colored his cheeks. " How about we just start with like a kiss on the hand or something?"

Gray bent down and kissed Lucy on the hand. She blushed. "Umm, I guess I'll kiss you on the hand too." Lucy said flustered. She bent down and kissed him on the hand. While they were exchanging kisses, a certain pinkette was boiling with a newfound feeling. As he watched Lucy kiss Gray on the arm, he felt a little saddened. But he didn't know why. Then he saw Gray kiss her on the arm and he was filled with...that...feeling. The feeling he didn't have a word for. But he knew what one of the things he was feeling was called.

Anger

...

They continued the Truth or Dare game. The bottle had landed on Levy and then Erza. "Truth or Dare? Dare. Erza said.

"Okay, I dare you to... Levy put her hand on her chin and looked up thinking. Then a smirk appeared on her face. "I dare you to hold hands with Jellal until the game is over.

Erza blushed a red deeper than her hair and said, "I accept your challenge." She looked over at Jellal who had a faint blush on his face. "Shall we?" he asked holding his hand out towards Erza. Erza slowly put her hand in his and smiled up at him." Yes, we shall."

Levy smiled inwardly. She loved the cute girly side Erza had to her when she was around Jellal. It was obvious that she liked him and he liked her. She released a small giggle. Then she looked over at Lucy and Gray. They were over there sharing small kisses. She actually felt kind of guilty since she knew that Lucy liked Natsu. But she _was_ the one that chose to skip, so it _is _her fault. Then, she looked over at Natsu who seemed to be glaring towards Lucy and Gray.

_Oh, how I love love triangles_. Levy thought. Even though she knew Natsu was pretty dense so he probably hadn't realized it yet, but she knew that Natsu liked Lucy too. She couldn't wait to see how it played out!

Levy spun the bottle again. It got slower and slower till it landed on...Lucy!

Lucy,was happy and unhappy at the same time. Finally, she could stop kissing Gray, but before she could stop she had to give him a kiss on the lips. She cringed at the thought. Its not that Gray's kisses were bad, it's just that she couldn't fully enjoy it, since she liked Natsu.

"Lu-chaaaannnn~" You know what it's time for~" Levy sang.

Lucy looked at Gray, who was actually looking kind of flustered to her surprise. She had expected him to have on his regular calm, "I don't give a fuck" face, but he didn't. She decided to just close her eyes and get it over with.

Natsu was clenching and unclenching his fist. He didn't know what had come over him. For some reason he felt like punching Gray's lights out, because he didn't want to see Lucy get kissed by that jerk. He didn't want to see Lucy kissing him!

Lucy came closer and closer to Gray's lips, now just millimeters way.

"STOP! GET WAY FROM HER, YOU ICE FREAK!" Natsu exclaimed jumping up and snatching Lucy away from him.

Then he yanked her away from him and they ran out the door.

...

"N-Natsu! Where are you taking me?" she asked panting. She wasnt the best runner. Although, she was happy inside. For one she didn't have to kiss Gray, and 2 it was Natsu who had pulled her away! And now here they were running down the street to who knows where.

"Natsu! Answer me!" she yelled. Natsu went by a tree and slammed her up against it. "Oww! That hu-" Lucy abruptly stopped talking when she looked into Natsu's eyes. They were a mixture of pain and anger. She felt bad for him.

"Natsu what's wrong?"she asked reaching a hand to his face and gently caressing his cheek. He then pulled her into a warm hug. He was holding her so gently...like she was a irreplaceable treasure. Lucy was at a loss for words. Her heart beating uncontrollably. _  
_

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want want to see you and Gray kiss, but I just don't know why. Im so confused." Natsu said letting go of Lucy and grabbing his head. "I don't know what's been wrong with me lately." It's just that sometimes when I see him around you, I just get so...so...

"Jealous?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked at her surprised. "_Jealousy_?"he thought."_ Why would I be jealous? I've never felt jealousy before. _

Natsu lightly chuckled to himself and looked at Lucy.

Why do I always feel so many new things when I'm around you? Is it because your nice?Is it because your funny? Is it because your my friend? Is it because your special? Natsu said abnormally calm.

"Natsu..I-"

"I DONT GET IT LUCY! What's so different? What so different about _you_? Why do you make me feel like this? So confused?" I just don't get it..."

Natsu stared into her big brown orbs and she stared into his warm onyx clearly written on her face, from the sudden outburst he had.

Without noticing it, Natsu's eyes had trailed down to her lips. And he was staring. Lucy seemed to have noticed.

"N-Natsu, what are yo-"

Suddenly lips crashed against hers. Her eyes widened in shock. Natsu, Natsu was kissing her _again. _His lips, they were so soft and inviting and he smelled and tasted so much of cinnamon, that it was hard to pull away. But she pushed him off of her.

Natsu looked shocked. Then he looked up at Lucy, who had tears streaming down her face. " Natsu..." I can't do this anymore... I can't deal with you just kissing me whenever you feel like it, and it not having any feelings behind it! You can't keep kissing me, if you don't love me!" Lucy said furiously trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. " Your making my heart hurt! I'm confused to. Your not the only one, so stop acting like your the victim!"

Natsu reached out for her, "Lucy I'm-"

"No! Just be quiet! I don't want to hear it anymore!" Lucy turned around and ran off.

"Lucy, wait!" Natsu yelled out.

But he realized it was useless. As he watched her back as she ran away, he couldn't help but feel saddened.

"What have I done?"he asked himself clenching his fist to his chest.

A single tear fell down his face.

* * *

**Hehe! *smirks deviously* Wasnt expecting such a cliff hanger now were you? Yayyy! I was wondering, does this story seem to be moving a bit to fast? Or am I pacing it right? I was unsure so I wanted to ask all my readers.Y'now I would absolutely LOVE if you reviewed for me. Come on, pleeeeeeease? I also love favorites and follows!**


	10. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

**Yayyyy! Blaze-chan here! I've been wanting to post this chapter for sooooo long, but didn't want to post to many at the same time . I feel extra great about this chapter. I guess you would say pretty confident. Please review, and favorite. Pretty pretty pleaseee. :)**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"What have I done?"he asked himself clenching his fist to his chest._

_A single tear fell down his face._

_..._

Lucy Pov

As I ran down the street I felt stupid, in every way possible. Why did I do that? I know I like it when he kisses me and I didn't push him away before, so why? When he kisses me, it makes me feel special. Like I'm actually somebody to him. But how do I know that? How do I know?

I stopped and put my hands on my knees. I was exhausted. I didn't know how long I had been running but it was to far for my tastes. I looked back. Luckily he wasn't chasing me. Then I looked up at the sky and finally realized that nighttime had began. A normal girl would think that she needed to hurry home, but I didn't. My father wouldn't care anyways. He didn't care about me. He didn't care about anything but business and his own little life. If only mom were still here...

I looked up at the sky again and it eased all my worries. The sky looked beautiful. All the stars twinkling and different hues of blue and black always eased me. It reminded me of my mother because we always used to go star gazing together. A tear rolled down my face. I knew my mom was watching me from the stars up above. She always had.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. No need to be getting sad now. I decided to go ahead and start heading home.

...

The Next Day

I woke up at around 1:00 pm in the afternoon. It was my weekend! A girl's gotta get her beauty sleep,right? Just in case you were wondering its Saturday. I'm still tired though because I was up all night thinking about Natsu,_again_.

Maybe we can just act like nothing happened and forget everything. Yeah, that would be good.

_You know it wouldn't Lucy._

Shut up conscience! I blurted out

_Your just trying to deny it..._

Wow, Natsu was really jacking me up. Now I've got a voice inside my head talking to me!

I heard my phone buzz and realized I had got a message. Must be Levy or something. I reached over and picked up my phone and I looked at the ID.

My eyes widened in shock."No way..." I rubbed my eyes and looked again. It was still the same. Then I got really close to the screen and stared at it for a while. But it still didn't change.

"Natsu...Drag...neel." I muttered. Wait! How did he get my number?"

I put my finger over the screen and hesitated to open the message. After about 5 minutes of debating, I closed my eyes and clicked it. Slowly, very very slowly I opened my eyes and read the message.

_"Hey Lucy! Are you free today?I was just wondering if you'd like to meet up over my house.Y'now we still have that project that's due in about 3 weeks remember? Or did you forget? Hehe. Typical Lucy, but that's what I like about you! Anyways should I come over and pick you up or are you just coming over here?"_

_-Natsu_

I stared at the screen open mouthed. So he _is_ acting like nothing happened... I wonder if this is a good thing? And I forgot all about that project! Who would have thought Natsu would bring it up? Then again, he might just be trying to relieve some of the tension we made between each other the other day. But is this really going to be okay? I decided to reply to him anyways.

_"Sure. And it's true, I completely forgot about that project! ;) I can go over there myself by the way, but thanks. What time should I be there?  
_

_-Lucy_

My phone buzzed a few seconds later and I read the text.

_"Haha! I knew you forgot. Because Natsu knows all! 3 should be fine. Does that time work for you?_

_-Natsu_

_"Yeah, that works just fine. See you then?_

_-Lucy_

_"See you then."_

_-Natsu_

I sighed and looked down at my phone. 1:15. Well, I better start getting ready. I get the feeling it's gonna take a loooooonnnnggg time.

...

At 2:30

I had successfully gotten ready. Brushed my teeth and washed my face. I also did my hair. I just put a few curls in it and I'm wearing it down. I had on a white see through button up shirt with a tank top under it. And some black skinny jeans. With pretty white flats with a bow on the end. To finish it up I put on a bit of lip gloss. I wasn't really a makeup person. I liked to let my own beauty shine.

I grabbed my white purse with my phone and our project supplies and headed out the door. I sent Natsu a quick text saying I was on the way. Since it was about 2:40 by now, I chose to walk. His house was only about 5 minutes away from mine by car, so I chose to walk so I would be there in about 10 or 15 minutes. I didn't want to be there to early. I also like to enjoy the scenery.

...

Finally at Natsu's House

I walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. My heart unwillingly started beating faster. How was I suppose to greet him? Can I really just act like nothing happened? Then without warning, the door opened revealing a very...I should say... laid back Natsu.

He was wearing a white tank top, (showing off his muscles if I may add) and some black jogging pants.

I slightly blushed. When I looked up at his face, I noticed he was looking at me. Maybe I dressed up to much for this?

"Come in." he said opening the door wider. Then he took the bags from my hands.. I showed him a grateful smile." Thanks, they were getting kind of heavy."

"No prob!" He exclaimed smiling at me

When I had went in, I sat on the couch and looked around. It still looked pretty much the same from the last time I had been here.

He came in and sat down beside me. Then there was an awkward silence. "So...where are your parents?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"They're gone on a business trip."he replied. " Are your parents always gone?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Ever since I was little they've always been in and out. So I've kind of learned how to take care of myself when they're not here."

"Oh really?" I asked sending him a smirk. " If your supposed to be so mature, why do you act so childish?"

"Because...I like to!" Then he reached over and started tickling me. I was laughing uncontrollably and squirming around. "N-Natsu! Stop...tickling ..me! I'm ...gonna...die!" I said trying to control my laughter.

"Say Natsu is super cool and I will release you." "N-No way!"I manged to get out.

"Then I won't stop!" And he started tickling me even more.

"Okay...Okay! Natsu...is *laugh laugh* super *laugh* cool!" Then he released me. "See, that wasn't so hard was it?" I wiped some tears from my eyes then looked at him and pouted. "Your so mean..." Then I grabbed a pillow and threw in his face. "Hey!" he yelled.

Then he grabbed a pillow and threw it at me. And before I knew it, we were running around having a pillow fight. He ran around yelling "Run,run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!"

"Natsuuu! That is so cliche!" When he was close enough to me I threw a pillow and sent it soaring to his head and he doubled over and fell. I was laughing to hard and couldn't see where I was going and slipped on some unknown object landing straight on top of Natsu.

When I opened my eyes, I was buried straight into Natsu's chest. I couldn't help but take a deep whiff. His cinnamon smell was just so intoxicating! Did he bathe in cinnamon or something?

"Wow, Lucy, you look like a huge scent pervert." This feels like déjà vu, doesn't it?" I looked up at him and glared with a slight blush on my face, but I noticed he had one too. I inwardly smirked to myself. "I'm not a scent pervert!" "Yeah, sure you aren't" he said sarcastically. You mind getting off me now?"

"Oh, sorry." I got off of him and we looked around. "Quite a mess we made huh?" I asked. There were pillows lying everywhere, knocked over cups and tables too. "Yep better get to work."

...

After we had finished cleaning up we started on our project. And we busily got to work. I had fun though. When Natsu was gluing a piece onto the amusement park, glue skirted all over his hands and arms. Don't even ask me how. "Lucyyyy, can you help me get this off? he pleaded. It was quite some work but we finally got it off. We were laughing basically the whole time, Natsu and me telling each other some of the funny things we once did when we were little. And some of our funniest school experiences.

Natsu had told me that once when he was in elementary school, this boy had pushed him off the swing and he started crying. But the funniest part is is that he cried the whole rest of the day, till his mom had him picked him up and took him out for ice cream.

"So basically, you were a momma's boy?" He blushed at the comment. "Shut up." he muttered. "Aww, that's so cute!" I reached over and pinched his cheeks. "S-Stop it! I'm not a baby!" A deeper tint of pink appearing on his cheeks, matching the color of his hair. He really did look cute like that. I chuckled to myself. "What are you laughing at? he said with his arms crossed pouting.

And after that, we just continued to talk about random things.

...

"Phew! We finally got something done!" exclaimed Natsu. "Yeah" I said tossing my head back and rubbing some sweat off my forehead."

"By the way, you look good today,Lucy!" Natsu said with a big grin on his face.

I blushed,"W-Where did that come from?!"I stammered "No where, just felt like saying it."

I face palmed. _Natsu Dragneel, the most oblivious man alive._

"Hey Lucy, mind if we go somewhere?" I looked at him confused "Uh, yeah?"

"Okay! Lettttts go! He took my hand and dragged me out the door. "So, where are we going?

"That's a secret."

I looked around. "But it's already nighttime." I tried to reason. "That's the fun of it. Just wait till we get there." He replied.

"Okay..."

We walked a few more blocks and then he told me to close my eyes. I hesitantly closed my eyes but I knew I could trust him, so I felt at ease. I had just noticed but his hands felt so warm in mines...

We started walking through some trees and bushes. Wait, this seems familiar...

"Okay, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and was awestruck. The scenery was so beautiful... Then I looked up at Natsu. "Seriously? You take me to the same spot I took you to? And you were peeking! I told you to close your eyes when I bought you here!"

"Calm down,Lucy!" he exclaimed "It was worth it right?" Then he pointed ahead at the twinkling lights of the city. I had never been here before at night and it looked... breathtaking. But I feel that the view was even better because Natsu was here with me.

"Yeah, it was worth it." A smile spread across my lips. Then I looked up at Natsu and I could see the light twinkling over his face. He looked so peaceful.

We stood there for a few more minutes in a comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry Lucy."

I looked over at Natsu. "For what?"

"For...what I did yesterday."

"Oh." Was all I managed to get out.

" I'm really ashamed of myself. For doing that to a girl. For doing that to _you_. I really didn't know what was wrong with me."

We stared ahead in silence a bit longer.

"Yesterday I was doing some thinking and I've finally figured out that your a...special person to me.

He looked at me and gave me a gentle smile. I felt a few tears come out my eyes. I was so happy.

"Natsu..."

He faced me and wiped the tears off my face." And I never want to do anything to hurt you again. But... my head is still a bit jumbled right now, so I really don't know what I want you to be to me right now.

I saw a blush on his face, and he scratched the back of his head. "...If you know what I mean by that. But I really am sorry, Lucy and I won't do it again, unless you give me permission to."

I lightly chuckled.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. A light smile grazing my lips.

"I forgive you." I whispered

Natsu leaned his head on mine and for the rest of the night we sat and watched the city lights.

* * *

**A/N Stay tuned for next week! Please review,follow,and favorite! Pleeeeaassssee!**


	11. It Hurts

_Recap:_

_"I forgive you." I whispered_

_Natsu leaned his head on mine and for the rest of the night we sat and watched the city lights._

...

I sat on my bed rolling around and screaming like a little fan girl. I held my hands face to feel my burning hot cheeks. I had been blushing nonstop every time I think about what happened with me and Natsu the other day! It was just so romantic! His voice, his soft green eyes, his hands, his smile, I just want it all for myself.

I know I might sound a bit selfish, but when your deeply in love, it's all you think about. I can't wait till Monday. Till I see him. His words just keep repeating in my head. _"I've realized your a special person to me.."_

"Kyaaaaaa! Fan girl scream!" I hopped off my bed and put on some music. I picked up one of the dolls off my bed and started dancing to it. I elegantly moved around the room swinging "Natsu" around and holding him close to my chest. I imagined what we might say at a time like this.

_"Lucy, you look extravagant today."_

_I would blush. "Oh Natsu, darling, you flatter me to much." Then I would look up at him and flutter my eyelashes._

_Then he would lean down and kiss me._

I took my doll and pressed my lips up against it. _"Lucy your lips taste just like sugar, a sweet treat for me? Oh you shouldn't have." Natsu would say smiling down at me. Then he would capture my lips in his again._

"Kyaaa! Fan girl scream!

I plopped down on my bed and held "Natsu" close to my chest and smiled up at the ceiling like a huge goof ball. Living out my fantasies of me and Natsu.

Who knew all that would come crumbling down the next day...

...

"Hey Levy, Natsu, Gray, Erza! I said sitting beside my group of friends. I saw Natsu and Gray bickering as usual.

"When I tell you to stay away from her, I mean stay away!, you cold sore! Natsu yelled at Gray.

"Listen flame head. I don't take orders from anyone, and I'm sure not starting today." Gray said glaring at Natsu.

"Cold Sore."

"Flame Head"

"Ice Princess"

"Fat Butt Freak"

" Pickle Head"

"Douchbag."

" That's enough you two!" Erza said balling up her fist and bonking it on both of their heads.

"Aye,Sir! They both said in unison.

I chuckled to myself. Then I looked over at the duo. Me and Natsu made eye contact and my head shot down, a blush forming on my face. Then I felt someone drag me over to them. When I looked over it was Levy. She had a sly smile on her face and I knew she was up to no good. She leaned over to my ear. "So...what happened between you and Natsu?"

My face instantly turned as red as Erza's hair. "N-Nothing happened. Why do you ask?" Levy narrowed her eyes. "Lu-chan I know something happened. A boy doesn't just yell and snatch a girl out a house like that and doesn't do anything."

I sighed in defeat." Alright you got me. He kind of lost his temper or whatever for some reason and...he kissed me."

Levy let out a small scream and her face lit up." Lu-chan, he kissed you? Aww, I'm so happy for you!"

I looked down at my lap. Disappoint clearly written in my voice. "Actually, I don't really think it meant anything. I kind of ran off before he could explain.."

Levy Tsk-Tsked shaking her head. Well, Lu-chan that's your fault. You don't run away after someone kisses you!"

I only let out a light chuckle. I wasn't gonna mention what happened after that though. That was me and Natsu's secret and I didn't want anyone to know about it. I slightly blushed. It was _our_ secret.

A felt a arm wrap around my shoulder. Then a very familiar voice ran into my ears. "Lucy, why are you looking sad? Natsu asked worried

"Oh, I'm fine!" I said waving both hands in front of me to emphasize the fact.

Then he smiled one of his signature smiles that made my heart stop everytime. "Oh, that's good! He said patting my back " It makes me sad when you look sad for some reason, so when you said you were okay, my spirits lifted up!"

I looked at up him and smiled. " I guess we feel the same way, huh?"

We continued talking until the bell rung since today the teacher didn't feel like teaching anything.

On my way out, Gray handed me a note. I looked up at him confused, but he just kept walking forward with a slight tint of pink on his face.

I opened up the crumbled up piece of paper.

_"Meet me in here after school today. There's something I want to discuss with you."_

I just shrugged my shoulders and decided to go. It couldn't be anything _to_ bad right?

...

4th period

Just as I was about to enter fourth period, I felt a hand grasp my arm and pull me away from the door. I let out a small yelp and turned around to see who it was.

"Natsu! don't scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack.

"Sorry Lucy. I didn't mean to scare you." he said sheepishly.

"Are you gonna let go of me now, or are we gonna be late for class? I said annoyed

"I was wondering if you wanted to skip with me!" a big grin was plastered on his face. My face heated up."S-Sure."

...

Normal Pov

Natsu and Lucy had went up to the rooftop, since he said this was the best place to go to. They walked up to the rails and looked over at the scenery.

"Wow! you can see everything up here..." they both said in unison. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

The wind started blowing and Natsu felt his face start heating up. _Lucy looks so pretty with the wind blowing through her hair like that.._

Then she looked at him and smiled. "You ever wondered what it feels like to fly?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

And her look felt distant. "I've always wanted to fly. When I was little, I used to always wish I was a bird. They just fly so freely with not a care in the world."

"But getting eaten." Natsu added. "Natsu! You ruined the moment." She said pouting at him.

" Haha, sorry. But actually, I have wondered what it was like to fly. I mean who hasn't?he smiled down at Lucy, but Lucy just kept staring at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face or something?" he asked

"No, actually you have something in your hair." she had to reach on her tippie toes to reach his head and she plucked the branch out. Natsu realized how close they were. He was so close...he could kiss her.

Lucy seemed to have noticed this to and a blush formed on her face, but instead of pulling away, they both got lost in each other's eyes. Lucy staring into his green orbs and Natsu staring into her brown.

_"Their so deep and alluring you could get lost in them.." they both thought_

Without noticing it, they had started to get closer to each other. Their lips a fingernail apart.

**Creeeekkk!**

They both heard the door opening and were snapped out their trances. Natsu quickly pulled Lucy to the opposite side of the door and held her close to his chest. He looked down at her with a look that said "stay quiet"

Lucy just nodded her head in agreement. She didn't want to move anyways. After all, she got to be so close to Natsu. She leaned her head into his chest. And let herself get taken over by him.

_His scent is so addicting. I could never get tired of it. And his heart was beating just as fast as mines was, maybe faster. Im glad Im not the only one excited.." _Lucy thought

Meanwhile Natsu was just the same as Lucy. He noticed she had snuggled into his chest. That made him blush a bit. Their bodies were so close, and she smelled so much of vanilla he could never get tired of it.

When he looked around the corner he saw 2 teachers talking idly._ "Damn teachers, they just had to ruin the moment. _Natsu thought bitterly

He saw the teachers heading back to the door, then they disappeared from sight. They both held each other for a wild longer because neither wanted to let go. But Natsu was the first to pull away.

Lucy had a slight blush on her face. "Wow, that was both exciting and scary."

"Yeah, I know." Natsu replied. Then he pulled out his phone and checked the time. " We better get going. The bells about to ring."

"Yeah, guess we should." Lucy replied."

Although, neither one of them wanted this moment to end.

...

After School

Lucy POV

I hope me and Natsu can have more moments like that... That was so romantic. And the good thing about it is that we didn't get caught!

I felt like a thought was grazing my mind. Like I should be doing something right now. I thought for a few minutes and then it clicked.

I was suppose to be meeting Gray right now!

I ran back into the school and to my first period class, and slammed the door open. I took a moment to catch my breath since, remember? I'm not a good runner.

When I finally looked up, there was Gray. Standing by the window.

I ran over to him. "So, what'd you wanna talk about?"

Gray looked up and scratched the the back of his head. "Well, I actually wanted to tell you something." A light pink colored his cheeks.

"Okk.. You gonna spit it out already?" I asked playfully

"Well, uh, how should I put this?" He turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"I...like you Lucy Hearfilia."

My eyes widened in shock. Gray liked me? I had never knew.

"I like you. And I've liked you for a long time now. So, maybe you could give me a chance?"

My mouth opened and closed, words trying to come. But I knew I couldn't possibly accept after all, I liked Natsu. I looked up at Gray and he had a hopeful look in his eyes.

I sheepishly scratched the back of my head, "Um, Sorr-

Before I knew it, his lips were pressed up against mines. I tried to push him away but he held onto me like I was his lifeline.

_No, this is all wrong! This isn't Natsu! This isnt right_! My head screamed at me.

I peaked one eye open and out the corner of my eye I saw Natsu staring at me. Betrayal leaking off of every fiber of his body, and I knew it was directed at me.

With newfound strength I pushed Gray off of me and ran over to Natsu.

"Natsu! This isn't what it looks like!" I said crying. "I didn't willingly do it. He forced it on me!" I looked up at Natsu because he hadn't said a word.

He had the blankest look on his face I had ever seen and he was looking straight ahead. But I heard him mutter a few words, hurt clearly evident on all of them.

"I don't need your excuses." Then he took off and out the door.

"Natsu wait! Please wait!

Please...

* * *

**Just to let you know, Gray kissed her because he didn't want to accept the fact that she was about to reject him. Anywayys, Silently crying to myself* I have sad news everyone. The next chapter might just be the last. ToT. Please REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**


	12. First Time

_Recap:_

_I don't need your excuses." Then he took off and out the door._

_"Natsu wait! Please wait!_

_Please..._

_..._

After what happened with Natsu and Gray, I had been skipping school the past few days. It would just be to hard to show my face in front of them. Especially Natsu. I'm also really mad at Gray. Basically, this was all his fault.

I looked up at my ceiling and sighed staring at my phone. I regularly sent Natsu a text saying we should meet up or that I was sorry or something along those lines, but he never picked up.

I was really starting to get depressed. Me and Natsu's friendship was probably over. But one question I could never get out of my head was why he was so mad. I mean, he never said he liked me and we weren't going out, so why? Maybe he just had a bad case of jealousy.

Since there was nothing to do I decided to just watch some anime, as I waited till 3:00.I mean I shoud've been in school right now, so I couldn't call any of my friends. I had gotten a few texts from Levy and Erza. They were wondering why I hadn't been coming to school, and I filled them in on the situation.

Levy said she promised she would be over here as soon as she got out of school. Erza said she couldn't make it, because she had girls tennis tryouts today.

I decided to watch One Piece. I needed to catch up on it anyways. It had almost 700 episodes and I was on about episode 400. It was actually getting pretty interesting. Luffy (the main character) was trying to save _.**(Don't want to spoil it for those who haven't watched it and might want to.)**

The episodes had gotten so good that I had forgotten about all my worries. That is until I heard the doorbell ring. I was bought out of the One Piece world and back into reality.

I heaved a sigh and sluggishly walked downstairs. I hadn't even realized that hours had passed and it was already about 3:45.

I opened the door revealing my petite blue haired friend, Levy.

"Hey, Lu-chan. How you doing?" Levy asked cautiously

She must have knew my emotions were a wreck right now.

"Not good, not good at all. Actually I would say horrible. Ab-so-lut-ly horrible."

Levy sweat dropped. "Well, how about we talk more about this in you room?"

I silently nodded and crept walked my way up to my room. Levy leading the way. When I finally arrived I slumped down onto my bed.

"Wow Lu-chan, you've really got a depressing aura surrounding you." Levy joked,I think

"I know right?" I said sarcastically. She put her hands up in a surrendering motion. "Sorry."

"But I really can't believe Gray did that.. He was so daring and direct." Levy said

"I know. I didn't even know he liked me! I yelled out.

"Actually, Lu-chan, you were the only one that didn't know."

I looked at her shocked. "I was?" Then memories started flooding into my head that hinted to things.

"Now, that I think back, I actually remember some times when you tried to keep Gray's feelings hidden from me. Like that time Erza almost spilled and you covered her mouth."

Levy nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, Erza has a big mouth."

"And that also explains why sometimes Gray would act weird and blush around me." I said more to myself than to her.

"This is all making so much sense now."

"Okay, off of Gray. What about you and Natsu?" Levy asked

My spirits suddenly dropped and I felt a few tears falling down my face. "Natsu..."

Levy quickly jumped up and ran to my side, trying to calm me. "So, what's wrong with you two? She asked

"I don't know." I said trying to hold in tears. "When he had caught Gray kissing me, I guess he misunderstood the situation and I could tell he was really angry. But he didn't show it. He had told me he didn't want to hear my "excuses" and ran off.

I looked at Levy tears dripping off my face. "I tried to explain but he wouldn't... listen!" I was starting to sob. "Levy..I don't..I don't know what to do...anymore.I've tried texting and calling, but he won't pick up, and I'm to scared to go to school! Knowing he'll just ignore me.

Levy held me closer to her and let me cry my withered heart out.

Once I was done, Levy looked down at me with a determined face. "Lu-chan, we're gonna fix this. Don't you worry. Where's your phone?"

I pointed over to my bed. She got up and got my phone, then started typing something. When she was done, she handed it over to me with a satisfied smile.

I looked down at the screen and read it.

_To Natsu Dragneel_

_Meet me at _ at 5:00. I'll be waiting and won't leave till I see you._

I looked up at Levy with a confused look. "Fill it in Lu-chan. I know you want to see him." Levy said squeezing my shoulder encouragingly.

I smiled up at her gratefully and filled it in.

_To Natsu Dragneel_

_Meet me at our secret spot at 5:00. I'll be waiting and won't leave till I see you._

_-Lucy_

Then I pressed the send button.

"What are you waiting for? It's time to get dressed! Levy exclaimed.

...

At about 4:50, I had finished getting dressed. With Levy's help.

"Thank you Levy, your the best friend anyone could ever ask for!"

"You think?" Levy said jokingly. "Now go get em girl!"

I said a quick thanks again and rushed out the door.

On my way down the street I was actually pretty nervous._ "What if he doesn't show up?" "What if he didn't get the text?"_ all these negative thoughts were quickly flooding into my head. But I pushed them aside.

Im gonna stay till he leaves, no matter how long it takes! I even bought me some snacks because I really didn't know how long I would be up here.

When I arrived at our spot, I looked around and didn't see him anywhere. Guess he wasn't gonna be coming on time. I figured that much.

A stared out over the city for a while. I didn't even know how long. But when I looked down at my phone. I saw the time was 6:30. I had been waiting almost 2 hours by now. But I wasn't gonna leave, not till I saw him.

...

Natsu POV

I looked at Lucy's text, but decided to ignore it. I mean she didn't care about me anyways, did she? But somewhere in the back of my head a voice was telling me I was wrong. My thoughts kept flashing back to that day in the classroom. Everytime I saw her crying face,it hurt.

I decided to make me some food to eat. When I finished eating I looked at the time. It was 8:30. Suddenly Lucy's text flashed back in my mind, _"I'm not leaving till I see you."_

She couldn't possibly still be there,right? But the more I thought about it,the more it haunted me. Just imagining Lucy sitting there all night made me feel full of guilt. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door.

...

NORMAL POV

"Lucyy... Lucy..wake up." Lucy heard a familiar voice calling her. Then she felt something poke her cheek. "Lucyy, wake up."

Lucy slowly peaked one eye open and she immediately became wide awake. "Natsu! You came!" Lucy said happily.

Then his look turned cold. "No need to sound so happy. I just came to tell you to go home. I don't want to talk with you right now."

Lucy felt her heart shattered into a million pieces. She didn't like this Natsu and never wanted to see this side of him ever again. "Natsu please, just hear me out." she begged.

He slowly stood up but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Please just listen to what I have to say...please?

Natsu, pushed her hand off his arm. "And why should I have to listen to what you have to say?"

"Because! Your probably misunderstanding something. If you'll just sit and let me explain. If you would just..."

Natsu looked down at her and she felt she had broken down one of his walls. His eyes had became softer, like the Natsu she knew. He heaved a sigh and sat down. "I'll listen,but make it snappy."

Even though she was a bit disheartened she began anyway looking into his eyes.

"I'll start from the beginning. Gray handed me a sheet of paper that said to meet him after school, and since Gray was a friend I was like why not?" But...when I got there he had confessed to me, and I was about to turn him down, I swear! But before I could he kissed me. I tried to push him off, I really did, but he wouldn't let go. And when I saw you...well you know what happened."

Lucy looked up at him and he still had a cold look in his eyes. Lucy felt tears start slipping out and before long, she had waterfalls coming out her eyes. "Natsu please believe me...I'm telling the truth!"

I don't like Gray, and I never will! He's just a friend nothing more.

Lucy wiped a few tears off her face and looked up at Natsu. He had finally looked at her.

"Natsu... I love you. No one else but you!" I love you so much! I love your smile, your laugh, your eyes, your smell, your hair, I love everything about you! Not Gray. I could never love Gray..."

Natsu looked down at her with saddened eyes. His heart aching.

"Lucy..." he whispered

Lucy felt warm arms wrap around her body. She knew he was back to the Natsu she knew and loved.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry..." It's just that when I saw you kissing Gray, it's just like... I don't know.. I just get so jealous and mad,it's hard to bare! I can't stand seeing him by you, or any guy at all. I just want you all to myself. And I've come to realize the reason for all that...

"It's because I love you." Natsu said smiling in a gentle voice. "I'm sorry I just realized it, but I think I've loved you for a long time."

Natsu felt Lucy's body shake. "Lucy whats wrong?"

"It's just that... I've waited so long for you to say those 3 words. I've waited so long... I've dreamed about it, wished for it, but I never really knew it would come true. You see, for me it was love at first sight."

Natsu gasped in surprise and a blush appeared on his face. He looked down at Lucy and she looked up at him. They both stared into each other's eyes.

"Is it all right if I kiss you?" Natsu asked with a smile

She answered him by smashing her lips up against his. She tangled her hands in his hair which was suprisingly soft and savored his sweet cinnamon taste and the warmth that he bought her. He did the same, savoring her sweet vanilla taste, and warm, plump lips. They stayed like that for a while engraving the moment into their memories forever.

Lucy was the first to pull away. Looking up into his eyes and smiling. Natsu reached down and intertwined their fingers together.

They stared off, onlooking the city lights. So many memories were made in this one spot. Their first day meeting each other, the day their bond grew stronger, and the day they began their lives together, hopefully forever.

"I never thought I would fall in love." Natsu said chuckling

Lucy smiled, "Neither did I, until I met you."

...

Well, like they say, theirs a first time for everything.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**

**Aaaaand that's a wrap,I think. Do you guys want me to continue this story? You know to show Lucy and Natsu's relationship? Or should I just end it right here? I don't know, I guess whichever gets the most votes, I'll do it. I Guess. I might not,just saying. It'll just depend on my mood. Hehe**

** But, just in case I get more votes to end it off here:**

**I'm so sad to be ending this story. I loved writing for it so much, and getting support from you guys. Please leave a review on what you thought about my story and this chapter. Also, should I write an epilogue? Or should I start on a new story? If so, what would you like it to be about? I prefer NaLu,and Jerza. Please review and tell me!**

**And if I get enough votes to continue it:**

**Just expect another chapter sometime soon!**


	13. New Character!

**Authors Note:**

** OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG! I'm like so super excited! I got more than 10 reviews last chapter!Even even though that may not sound like an accomplishment at all, it's a big accomplishment for me! Because usually I only get 2 or 3 so I was ecstatic when I got this number!**

**All of you voted for me to continue,so here it is! **

**Oh, and another thing. I'm not going to make Natsu call Lucy,Luce! I mean like EVERY SINGLE Fanfic has him calling her Luce and I just don't get why. I mean he never calls her Luce in the anime or manga, so where did it come from?! Uhh,so itrritating.**

**So,yeah,her names just gonna be Lucy. Plain old Lucy. I was debating on wether he should call her Luce but then I was like,Nahh, because everyone does it. Its good to be different right? Ok, enough of my babbling, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Lucy POV

I stared up at the ceiling smiling like a manic. I was texting Natsu. The boy of my dreams. No. I was texting _my _Natsu. No else's but mines. And I was his. We were each other's. I giggled to myself. Basically we were like a puzzle and without Natsu..I just wouldnt be complete. Now that I know him, I couldn't possible imagine my life without him by my side. I felt my phone buzz, and looked at it.

_"So..what are we gonna do about you know who at school tomorrow?"_

_-Natsu_

_"What do you mean?"_

_-Lucy_

_"Y'know ice princess. After all...you know what he did."_

_-Natsu_

_"Hmm,guess we'll just wait it out and see."_

_-Lucy_

_"Yeah,guess we will."_

_..._

Even though I said that,as me and Natsu stood outside the classroom door, my hands started feeling clammy and my body racked with nervousness. How was I suppose to face him? What was I suppose to say?

I felt a hand squeeze mines encouragingly. I looked up to see Natsu giving him one of his beautiful smiles that made my heart skip a beat every time. I don't think I'll ever get tired of it..

"Come on,Lucy! It's not gonna be that bad, and if he tries to do anything I'll knock him out!"

I chuckled at his playfulness. "Yeah, I guess your right." I took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Ready?"

"Ready when you are."

I slid the classroom door open and me and Natsu walked in hand in hand. The whole class stopped their conversations and stared at us,Gray included.

I felt my face heat up at the attention we were getting and Natsu just sent them all glares. Then people turned to each other and started whispering.

"Hey. I heard she rejected Gray."

"No way! I thought for sure they were going out!"

"Wait, who is that piece of bubblegum that just walked in? Is he even in this class?"

"Yeah he just transferred in about a month ago."

One boy snickered."He looks kinda gay with that pink hair."

Natsu slammed down in the seat next to Levy as Lucy sat down beside him. I could tell he was obviously irritated. I saw his eyebrow twitch as he heard more whispers. He abruptly stood up and glared over the class.

"Hey! Don't you have anything else to talk about? Geez,get a life, and worry about your own crap,not ours! He said pointing to me and him.

They whole class stared at him in silence then went back to talking how they were before we came in.

Natsu sat down with a huff. "Shit, stay in your own freaking business." Natsu mumbled. I intertwined our fingers again and drew small circles on the back of his hands in a calming sensation. "Thanks,Lucy...I needed that."

I laughed at his cuteness, but then realized the situation I was in. I was sitting in front of the one person who I was to anxious to even look at=Gray!

I stared down at my lap as my face paled. What was I suppose to do at a time like this? I took a peak at Gray and he was staring at out the window, his head resting in his hands.

Levy pulled me over to her excitedly. I seriously had forgotten her and Erza were even here. "So, our plan worked? You and Natsu finally got together?" She asked excitedly. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Uhh..yeah..I guess so." I replied twirling my hair.

Natsu looked at me incredulously. "You guess so?" He slung an arm around my shoulder and smiled brightly. "We're official!"

Levy squealed in delight and grabbed my hands. "I'm so happy for you!" She reached over and gave me a big hug. Erza just gave me a pat on the back and congratulated me.

Gray scoffed as he stared out the window. Natsu seemed to have noticed this and sent Gray a glare. "You got a problem, ice prick?"

Wait where did these nicknames come from anyway? I guess they chose fire and ice because their completely opposite and don't mix. Just like Natsu and Gray.

Gray turned to him an irritated look on his face. "Yeah actually I do, what? You gonna do something about it?"

Natsu rolled up his sleeves."Your damn right I-

He stopped when I laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving him a look that said not to start a fight. He sat back down with a huff and crossed his arms.

Gray chuckled. "It's funny. It's just so funny that you come in here looking like you just ate 18 packs of skiddles. What? Did you both get to taste the fucking rainbow? Cause guess what? I didn't! Gray said loosing his temper and raising his voice.

"I'm still in the rain waiting for a god damn rainbow to shine through! What Natsu? Did you just come to school to brag about how you scored the girl I've loved for years?" He sneered. "Your lower than a rat in a sewer."

Natsu sent him a smirk and started clapping. "Bravo, Bravo. Someone throw this guy some money! You could be a world famous poet. That was some real poetic justice right there."

He furrowed his eyebrows then leaned in closer to Gray. "It's not my fault. So don't get mad at me! Lucy chose who she wanted to be with. Simple as that and if you don't like it,then I guess that's just to bad." Natsu shrugged. "She loves me,not you. Don't be such a sore loser about it."

You could feel the heat radiating off Gray as he glared at Natsu."Listen Flame Head, I'm tired of you and your sick jokes-can you just get the fuck out of my life? Everything was perfect until you showed up! I outa-

"Gray!Gray calm down!" I said trying to break them apart. As with each word they said they got closer to each other looking like they were about to bite each other's necks off. "You to Natsu. This is a serious topic for Gray."

I looked up at Gray and he glared down at me, and hurt filled my heart. I had never seen Gray glare at me so hatefully before.

Levy and Erza just watched this whole thing play out in silence.

"What do _you_ want? Your the reason for all this mess anyways." Gray said. "Your just like him. You come in holding hands and cheering happily about your relationship right in front of _me. _Me,the boy confessed his feelings to you, Me, the one who got rejected. Then you come in the next day with a boyfriend? Unbelievable."

Every word he said hit me like a knife, each word stabbing my heart relentlessly. It was to much pain. And I couldn't possibly relate to what he was going through since I had never experienced it before.

I just looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry,Gray. I really am. But I just can't except your feelings. I mean I love Natsu. And I'm sorry if I've been leading you on because I've never even known you liked me."

"I've only ever seen you as one of my best friends...Im sorry."

Gray's hard gaze softened as he stared down at me. He let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah...I know. But just because you say that doesn't mean my feelings for you are just gonna float away in the wind. It..it may take me a while to get over it,but maybe I can find someone else.

I smiled up at him and leant in to give him hug. Gray was surprised for a moment but then hugged back. "Thanks Gray. I know this must be hard for you. Your a great friend."

I slowly pulled away. And felt someone glaring holes into my head. I knew this was Natsu and his jealous side coming out. I turned to him and he was tapping his finger impatiently on his arm.

"Is your little sappy make-up session over?" Natsu asked obviously irritated.

Levy and Erza were both in tears. "Awww! That was so sweet!" They both exclaimed enveloping me and Gray in a hug.

I slowly pulled away and I looked at Natsu and showed him a sweet smile. "Natsu~ come make up with Gray~"I sang.

Natsu showed a look of disgust," Eww no way!"

I sent him a menacing look. "NAT-SUUU! Make up with Gray. Or Else..." Me and Levy exchanged devious smirks as we did a witches cackle. Natsu's eyes widened in horror at the he knew we could do to him. We were scary as hell if you got on our sadistic side.

Natsu sighed in defeat. "Alrighht..."

He held out his hand to Gray. "I'm sorry.."he mumbled

Gray looked at it for a moment and hesitated. Slowly reaching his hand out and giving it a light shake. "Same."

Erza shot Gray a glare and yanked on his ear. "Say so-rry." Gray yelled in pain.

"Ok,Ok!"

Erza pulled harder.

"I-I'm sorry, Natsu,I'm sorry!"

Erza released his ear. And Gray grabbed it wincing. "Shit! You almost pulled my ear off!"

ALRIGHT CLASS! I have an announcement to make. Everyone quiet down!" The teacher yelled over the noise.

The whole class went silent. And the teacher cleared his throat. "We will have another person joining the class this Inoue,please come in.

This Inoue person walked in. She had waist length wavy brown hair and her bangs were pulled back showing off her forehead. She had big ocean blue eyes and a sweet smile. She kinda reminded me of Mira. She was pretty cute, something I didn't like. Not one bit. For some reason I wasn't feeling a very good vibe from this girl.

Inoue turned to the class and bowed putting on a sweet smile.

"Hello. My name is Inoue Ami. I will be in your care from now on."

You can sit over there Miss Inoue, the teacher said pointing to the desk behind where me and my friends sat.

Immediately, she went and sat her stuff down and before she could move, a whole bunch of people surrounded her asking her questions. She seemed irritated by this and pushed her way through the crowd of people. Her eyes landing on someone that was sitting over here. Who? I couldn't tell.

Her eyes lit up with excitement as she jumped on the top of the said person and gave him a huge hug.

"Natsu! I missed you so much!"

As this played out in front of me one thought crossed my mind...

Aah.

Heeell.

Nahh.

* * *

**A/N Ok,so sorry if this chapter was a bit boring or whatever. Because of that, I'll probably post another chappie tomorrow! The next one might have a bit of fluff in it,but it's mainly gonna be introducing my new character,Ami!**

**And I really wanna thank all my continuous supporters throughout this story!**

**Especially you Rose Tiger. You've been with me since day 1 and has stayed with me along the way. There is also a Guest that's been with me too, but I'm not sure if your the same person or not! **

**I really love all you guys that have favorite,followed and reviewed,on this story! And sorry if I left out anyone who has been with me since day 1 too.**

**Please, review,follow, and favorite! Peace Out!**


	14. A Rival Arrives

**Authors Note: Okay,so I completely forgot I said a was gonna post this chapter the next day,and now it's been 4 days! I'm really sorry,but here it is!**

**And I've also been noticing nobodies been commenting on the little jokes I put in here! ToT. Cause I seriously laugh while writing them. Maybe I just have a dry sense of humor. I don't know*silently cries in corner*. Maybe I should just stop writing them...**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Her eyes lit up with excitement as she jumped on the top of the said person and gave him a huge hug._

_"Natsu! I missed you so much!"_

_As this played out in front of me one thought crossed my mind..._

_Aah._

_Heeell._

_Nahh._

* * *

Lucy POV

Natsu's eyes widened as this..this _thing _sat there hugging him. Hugging _my_ boyfriend,that I had worked so hard to get. I felt anger and jealousy building up in my stomach,and right there,in that moment I could feel what Natsu was feeling when he saw me and Gray together all those times. And let me tell you something.

It wasn't pleasant.

Inoue pulled away and stared Natsu in the face beaming at him. I noticed that her arms were still around his neck and it was really pissing me off. Natsu's face just held a look of bewilderment.

Losing my patience I grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him closer to me. With my eyebrow slightly twitching seeing as this girl still wouldn't let go.

"Umm,Inoue-san, could you let go of Natsu? He's my boyfriend."

A look of what looked like hate flashed through her eyes but it was so quick I figured I was imagining things. She unhooked her hands from Natsu's neck.

"Oh,sorry. I didn't know. If you will excuse my behavior." She slightly bowed and smiled apologetically.

I sorta felt sorry for her now. I waved both hands in front of my face.

"No,it's alright. You didn't know after all."

"Uhh,who are you?" Natsu asked looking at her weirdly.

"Yeah,and how do you know Natsu,Inoue-san?" Levy asked. Even though she was smiling,I could tell she didn't like her at all.

Inoue pouted and stomped her foot. "Natsu? How could you forget about me? Do I really look that different?

"My name is Inoue Ami! Ring a bell?"

Natsu put his hand on his chin as his eyebrows furrowed, then he snapped. "Oh!Ami! I remember you now!" He smiled a huge smile and embraced her in a hug. This notion made me feel very uncomfortable.

He pulled away and they both smiled at each other and laughed.

"Hello? We're still in the dark over here!" I said pointing to me,Levy,and Erza. Gray didn't seem to care whatsoever.

"Oh sorry! Please excuse me for my rude behavior,yet again. My name is Inoue Ami,but you can just call me Ami." She bowed slightly in greeting.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss's cousin."

My eyes widened in shock. "You mean the Mirajane Strauss? The most popular and sweetest girl in school?

She nodded. "Yes. Mira and Natsu new each other when they were little,and when I went over Mira's house,we would play together. But Mira being the sweetest in school? She used to be a demon!"

A demon? I looked at Natsu for clarification.

He seemed to have noticed this and sighed."Ever since Mira's sisters death, Mira has changed considerably."Natsu added looking down sadly.

We all went silent. Not liking the silence I decided to break it.

"So,Ami...when did you two meet?"

She smiled a brilliant smile. "We met when we were 11. I had went to Mira's 11th birthday party and I met this overly excited pink haired boy. Natsu used to be so cute!" She gushed

I didn't really like the fact that she knew things about Natsu that I didnt,but that was to be expected,right?"

"Ami,your a lot different than how you used to be. I could barely notice you! You used to be a midget and a crybaby,and your hair has even grown longer!" Natsu beamed

"Yeah,I've changed too,I guess."I saw a slight blush appear on Ami's face and my eyes narrowed staring at her every movement. She started to curl a piece of hair around her finger.

"My hair."

Natsu looked at her confusingly. "Huh?"

The blush on her cheeks darkened as she looked down at her feet. She glanced up at Natsu nervously.

"D-Do you like my hair?"

She stuttered. This girl just stuttered. That was not a good sign. Not. At. All.I looked over at Erza and she had her arms crossed and was tapping her finger impatiently on her arm.

Levy also seemed to be getting a bit irritated.

Natsu seemed a bit taken back at the question. But then smiled widely.

"Your hair? It looks great! I think it really suits you."

Her eyes instantly lightened up. "Really?"

"Yeah,re-

Erza cleared her throat loudly,causing everyone to look at her. "My names Erza Scarlet. Student Council President. Nice to meet you."

I,and I'm pretty sure Erza and Levy,saw a glint on annoyance pass through Ami's eyes. But she quickly masked it. I was really starting to have my suspicions about this girl...

Ami bonked her head and stuck her tongue out, "cutely". "Oh, how could I forget to ask for you names? Silly me."

I saw Levy roll her eyes,and I silently snickered. Ami reached out her hand to be shaken,and Erza gladly accepted putting Ami's hand in a death grip.

I could see Ami's face scrunch up in pain,until Erza finally let go. She let a deep sigh.

Levy smiled forcefully. "My names Levy. President of the book club. Nice to meet you."

"Hello Levy." Ami said leaning her hand out. Levy stared at it for a seconds and then smiled sweetly at Ami. "No need to be so formal,we're friends right?"

Ami put her hand to her side. "Yeah,I guess we are!"

Then Ami turned to Gray. I saw Levy gag. That must have been really hard for her to say.

"Names Gray." Gray said still staring out the window. Ami just nodded.

Then she turned to me. "And your name is?"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu's girlfriend. Nice to meet you." I said trying to hide my smugness.

Ami's eyebrow twitched. "Nice to meet you."

"So,how long have you and Natsu been going out?"

"Hmm,let me think." I said rubbing my chin. "I think it's for me to know,and you to find out." I smiled sweetly at her.

Ami huffed and got up. "Sorry for trying to meddle into your business. It was nice meeting you guys. I have to go to the councelors's office now."

"Bye friends. Bye Natsu!" She said waving at him.

"Bye Ami!" He said back.

...

I held Natsu's hand as we walked out the school building. It felt so unreal to be doing this. It made my heart beat just touching his hand. We walked in a comfortable silence,enjoying each other's company. When we arrived at my doorstep,I decided to say something

"Hey,Natsu?"

He smiled down at me. "Hmm?"

A blush colored my cheeks at what I was about to ask. "What made you start liking me?"

Natsu stopped in his tracks as a blush as pink as his hair spread across his cheeks.

"W-Where did that question come from?"

I stared into his deep green eyes. "I just wanted to know...what would make you start liking me. I mean there's nothing special about me,and theres a lot of other girl's to choose from...

Natsu grabbed my shoulders and embraced me in a hug. I was a bit surprised,but soon relaxed. Being consumed by his sweet cinnamon scent that I loved.

He held me tighter. "Don't say that,Lucy. You are special. Your the most important person to me right now."

My heartbeat stopped at his words. "Your..most important person?" I whispered

He nodded."No one could ever capture my heart like you have. Because your Lucy! And your you. I don't really know the reason yet..but I love you. A lot."

"Natsu.." I whispered

He pulled away and smiled warmly at me. I stared into his green orbs as he stared into my brown. Without noticing it,our heads leaned closer and our lips touched. Merging together in perfect harmony. And he still had that sweet cinammon taste I loved.

We slowly parted. The kiss being short and sweet.

I reached my hand up and caressed his cheek. Then I pulled him into another hug,resting my head on his chest.

"I love you,too Natsu. More than you could ever imagine."

"Wanna go on a date tomorrow?" He asked smiling down at me.

A date? A date! He asked me to go on a date! This would be our first date as a couple.

My eyes lit up as a smile spread on my face from ear to ear. "Of course!"

"Guess I'll be over here around 1?"

"Yeah,1 sounds good." I said smiling.

"See you tomorrow." I let go of him and walked to my door,opening it.

A huge smile spread across my face as I screamed with joy and hopped around the room doing a victory dance.

I absolutely couldn't wait for tomorrow!

...

Little did I know,the date wouldn't go exactly as planned...

* * *

**A/N Please review,follow,and favorite!**


	15. A Fairy Tale?

**A/N Yayy! I'm posting quicker this time! I was really getting tired of reading over this and stuff so I just chose to post it. Cause it was like no matter how many times I read over it,I always managed to find another mistake! So sorry if there's one or two...or three.**

* * *

_First Time_

_Chapter 15_

* * *

Lucy POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEEP!

I groaned and slammed my hand on top of my alarm clock. But it still kept beeping. Deciding I had had enough of the terrifying,annoying noise,I picked it up and slammed it against the wall.

I sat up with a yawn and threw the covers off of myself,and looked at the damage I had did to my alarm. It lay in tiny pieces. Phew. I sure am glad I didn't use my phones alarm today,or that would not have been pretty..…

My face beamed as I realized what day it was. It was me and Natsu's first date(as a couple)! I picked up my phone and checked to see if I had any missed calls or texts.

I scaned down my notification list,and it turns out I did! But only it was from Levy. I was NOT expecting that.

I opened up the message and it read...

_I can not believe that Ami girl! I totally don't like her. You can tell she's up to something!"_

_-Levy_

_I know. I don't feel a very good vibe from her either. I don't like her being by Natsu._

_-Lucy_

I breathed in a sigh. And lifted my head determined. I wasn't gonna let her get in the way of me and Natsu's love. Now way!

I got ready seeing as it was almost one. I freshened up a bit. Y'now brushing your teeth and other stuff. The usual.

I slipped on a pink and black polka dotted dress. The top half being pink with black polka dots,a belt around my waist and the bottom half being straight black. It stopped mid-thigh. I finished it off with hot pink high heels,pink and black pearl earrings,and a black beaded necklace.

I put my hair up into a loose bun and put on some lipgloss. I looked into my mirror and smiled. I hope I didn't do to much for this date. I wanted to look good, and maybe impress Natsu while I'm at it!

**DING DONG!**

That must be Natsu! I hurried down the steps and smoothed my hair out a bit. I prepared my prettiest smile and opened the door. My eyes brightened as I looked at him. He had a huge grin on his face and he was waving. He had on a white v-neck T-shirt,blue capris,and white converse high tops. He looked pretty cute!

"Hey Lucy!"

I smiled shyly a light blush forming on my face. "Hey,Natsu."

Natsu eyed me up and down,making me feel slightly conscious of what I was wearing. I balled my fist up on my sides.

"What are you staring at?!" I yelled slightly flustered.

He blinked. And scratched the back of his head. "Oh,sorry. You just looked so amazing I couldn't take my eyes off you."

My blush turned ten times darker. How could he say stuff like that so casually?

I shuffled my feet. "Well...you look quite nice today too."

"Uh,thanks I guess?"

We stood there in an awkward silence.

"Umm." Natsu started. He scratched his chin and looked up embarrassed.

"Huh?" I asked him

"Can I—Can I hug you?"

I looked at him a bit shocked. "S-Sure,but why are you even asking? I'm your girlfriend,aren't I?" I smiled sweetly at him and his face beemed with delight.

He opened his arms wide. "Then jump into my arms,baby!"

I giggled and accepted his invitation. Flying into his warm arms. We stood there for a while whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

He pulled away from me. "Shall we go?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

We both walked out the door and into the street. "So,where are we going?" I asked gazing up at his face.

A slight smirk appeared on his face. "That,my dear,is a secret." he said huskily.

I laughed at his playfulness. "It better be somewhere good."

"Oh,don't worry. It's gonna be great."

We walked down the street for about 10 more minutes. "Okay,close your eyes. We're getting closer." Natsu said putting a hand over my face and the other on the small of my back to make sure I knew where I was going.

I started getting excited. How great could this place possibly be? We kept walking and he led me up some stairs. And I heard some jingling.

I was really starting to get curious. Where were we?

Suddenly,a breeze of cool and conditioned air greeted me as I stepped into what seemed like a room.

"Okay,we're here. You ready?" He asked me

I nodded my head furiously anticipation boiling inside me. He slowly took his hands away and a smile lined my face. That is,until I saw where we were.

Guess where? ...Yeah,that's right.

We were at Natsu's house.

I looked at Natsu and pouted. He just laughed. "Isn't this place great?! It took me a lot of time to think of where to go,but then I was like, why not my house? I mean we do everything here anyways!" He smiled

"But Natsu..this place isn't romantic at all!" I complained

Natsu looked at me sadly wondering if he had did the wrong thing.

I sighed and smiled putting my hands on my hips. "But..it's the thought that counts,right?"

Natsu's face lightened up.

"So,what are we gonna do today? I asked looking around.

Natsu rubbed his neck and looked down. He laughed nervously. "Well,you see...I didn't really think that far ahead.."

I glared at him. "Natsuu! How could you not?"

Changing the subject Natsu walked over to the couch. "Come on,Lucy! Let's watch tv. We could put in a movie,any one you like."

I huffed but smiled anyways. I could never stay mad at him for long.

"Do you have Grownups?" I asked him.

Natsu nodded his head. "Sure do." He went over to the movie cabinet and filed through all the movies he had before his fingers landed on the movie he wanted to get. He pulled it out and slid it into the movie player,and walked over to the couch patting the seat beside him. "Come on,Lucy. The movies starting."

With a blush on my face,I shyly walked over to sit beside Natsu,leaving a small space in between us.

Natsu looked at me confused. "Why are you so far away? Come closer." He leaned and arm over and pulled me closer to him.I gladly snuggled up beside chest. My heart beat uncontrollably as I was sure I was blushing madly. I looked up at Natsu who was looking perfectly fine.

A feeling of unease started to fill within me.

"You don't feel nervous or anxious or anything when we're this close to each other?" I asked him a little scared of his response.

"What?" Natsu asked not really paying attention to what I was saying.

"I said, Do you ever feel nervous or anxious when we're this close to each other? Because I never really see a reaction." I repeated a bit downhearted

Natsu wiped his hands on his pants. "Actually…..I do."

As his words sunk in,my eyes widened."You do?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah,I just have a good way of not showing it." Natsu blushed a bit. "Like right now,my hearts beating uncontrollably fast,I feel like there's butterflies in my stomach and my hands are actually pretty sweaty. See ?"

He lifted his hands up and showed me. His hands were very moist. I slightly chuckled. "Your worst than me. But,I like that."

"I was starting to feel like you didn't feel anything when you were around me." I said playing with my fingers nervously.

Natsu stared at me for a while. And he just kept staring and staring...and staring,until finally he said something.

"Lucy,why do you always feel so insecure about how I feel about you? Do you think I'm gonna cheat on you or something?"

The question caught me by surprise but I started shaking my head furiously. "No! I know you would never do that!" I sighed and looked down at my lap.

"I really don't know myself. Maybe I just need to become more confident." I smiled one of the brightest smiles I could. "Just forget about,Natsu! It's not like you to worry over things."

He turned his head back to the t.v. "Yeah,guess you right."

And with that,we continued to watch.

Sometime throughout the movie,Natsu had snaked his arm around my shoulders bringing me in even _closer_ to him. I blushed at this gesture but didn't mind. I wasn't even paying attention to the movie anyways. I just sat there with her head leaning comfortably on his chest being consumed by his warmth and scent.

I was so happy. Because I love Natsu,a lot. It feels like I'm in a Fairy Tale. And I cant believe I had actually been able to claim my one and only love.

I took a big whiff of his scent.I chuckled to myself. I could do that now since he was my boyfriend,right?

Natsu looked down at me. "What are you doing?"

"Taking in your scent." I replied.

"Scent pervert..."Natsu mumbled

I looked up at him. "Why do you always smell like cinnamon anyways? I don't think that's natural."

Natsu smirked."Well,you better think again because it is. I don't know why I've always smelled like this."

He laughed. "Maybe the cinnamon fairy came to me when I was a baby and sprinkled some kind of cinnamon sprinkles on me!" He exclaimed

I laughed. "I doubt that."

They continued chatting,completely ignoring the movie that was playing.

**DING DONG! DING DONG!**

"Wait,let me get that."Natsu said getting up. I reached out a arm and pulled him back down. "No,I'll get it. You just stay here."

I hurried up before Natsu could protest and swiftly unlocked the door,pulling it open.

A look of annoyance flashed across my face as a deep sigh escaped my lips.

Why did my Fairy Tale just _have _to have a witch in it?

* * *

**A/N Okay,so this was kind of a like,I guess laid back chapter? I don't know. I have a lot of ideas I want to put into this story and can't wait to write em out! **

**_IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!_I was thinking about putting just a whole chapter in Natsu's POV. What do you think about that? Should I do it?**

**And also,I'm trying to make it seem like Lucy and Natsu are more of like...a couple now? I don't know if I'm doing a good job though since usually,I'll just end off a story when they start going out. (Like I was planning on doing this one.)**

**So this is like my first full blown relationship story. I hope I'm conveying their feelings for each other good enough! But do you know how i'll know? That's right! A.…..Review!**

**So; Please review,follow,and fav!**


	16. True Colors?

**Authors Note: So a lot of you voted for me to do a chapter in Natsu's POV. So..guess what? I'm gonna do one! It won't be this chapter though. Maybe the next or the one after that. But no worries! I guarantee you there is going to be one.**

**Enjoy your read! **

* * *

_Recap:_

_Why did my fairy tale just have to have a witch in it?_

* * *

Lucy POV

I stared at the girl in front of me. And I wasn't happy to see her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh,Lucy! What are you doing here?" Ami asked surprised

No,the question is,what are you doing here? I asked in my head. On the outside I was smiling sweetly at her.

"Oh,me and Natsu were just hanging out."

"Oh,I see. Mind if I come in? I bought cookies!" She raised her arm up which had a basket of cookies dangling from it.

"Cookies?" Natsu yelled sprinting up to the door. He looked down at the girl who stood there. "Oh,hi Ami!"

"Hey,Natsu." She stepped into the house. Uninvited if I may add. And walked up to the table.

She yanked a few paper towel sheets off and sat them on the table.A few cookies on each sheet.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here Lucy. So, once me and Natsu are done eating you can have what's left,okay?" She smiled sweetly at me and handed Natsu some cookies.

My eye twitched a little. The nerve of this girl...

"Okay. Thanks for thinking about me anyways." I said my voice strained

A felt an arm sling around my shoulder as I looked over to see Natsu with a cookie in his mouth. "What are you talking about,Ami? Give Lucy a cookie!"

"B-But Natsu..."

He pulled me closer to him so that I was pressed up against his body. "She's my girlfriend. So, she gets the same treatment as me." He said sternly.

I blushed. He was taking up for me..…

Ami looked abit agitated. "If you say so Natsu." She picked up two cookies with a paper towel and handed them to me.

"Sorry,Lucy."Ami apologized. "I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom. By the way Natsu,where is it?"

"Its up the stairs and to the right." He replied

"Okay,thanks!"

I took my cookies and started chumping on them. I leaned my head on Natsu's shoulder.

"Thanks." I whispered.

He smiled cheekily. "Anything for you Lucy."

"Hey,how about a kiss?" He asked me

"A-A kiss?"

"Yeah,a cookie kiss! I wanna see what you would taste like!"

My face turned 50 shades darker than Erza's hair,if that was possible. "What I would taste like?"

"Yeah,come on. Stop talking so much."

He put his hand into my hair and smashed our lips together. My eyes widened in surprise,but I quickly responded by closing my eyes and leaning into the kiss. Mmm,he tasted just like cookies,but only his own flavor added a little kick.

Natsu leaned in more and placed his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him. I felt his mouth shift a bit,as I felt something warm and slippery glide across my bottom lip...

"Eeeeeeewwwwwwwwww!" A loud yell made us back away from each other,a small blush on Natsu's face.

"What were you two doing?! Geez,get a room next time!" Ami exclaimed with a scowl on her face.

Me and Natsu were both breathless. "Sorry,Ami. Kinda forgot you were here." Natsu said sheepishly.

As Ami yelled at Natsu about forgetting she was there my thoughts drifted off...Just what kind of kiss was that? Why did he lick my lip? My hand unconsciously reached up and brushed across my bottom lip.

What would have happened if Ami wouldn't have come? I felt steam pop out my ears as I thought of all the scenarios that could have happened.

Something was telling me Natsu was not as dense as he seemed...

A felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me backwards. "Ahhhhh!"

"Haha! Got ya!" Natsu said smiling.

My heart calmed down as I realized it was him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to scare me!" I yelled annoyed

He leaned in and licked the shell of my ear, "I liked our kiss,_Lucy_. It had me fired up..." He ended breathlessly and I must say it was very sexy.

My ears turned red as a shudder coursed through my body.

"Hello! You two can have your lovey-dovey time when I'm not here!" Ami yelled

_Then why don't you leave? _I thought bitterly

Natsu pulled away from me and chuckled. "Sorry,Ami. Just wanted to tease her a bit."

Even though I missed his warmth I was kind of confused. Why was Natsu acting so different? If I recall,he's acted all sexy on me before. I think it was when we were on our _real_ first date.

Oh no! What if Natsu has a split personality? I laughed. Stop thinking stupid things,Lucy.

I saw Ami glaring at me,but when I looked up she quickly turned around. Weird...

She smiled brightly clinging onto Natsu's arm. "You want me to fix you something,Natsu? What would you like?" she asked him.

"Hmm, could you fix me some... He put his hand on his chin and thought hard. "Some fried chicken? I'm in the mood for some. Oh,and make it boneless."

"Aye,Aye,sir!" Ami said saluting and walking into the kitchen.

"Get Lucy to help you! She knows where everything is." He yelled back.

I stared at him with a 'what the fudge' face. "What are you staring at me for? Go help her!" He said pointing to the kitchen.

I kept staring at him tapping my finger on my arm expectantly.

"Please?" He added.

I still kept staring at him. "With a cherry on top?"

I smiled and nodded contently. "Ok!" I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I silently congratulated myself. Thats one for the goal,Lucy!

I ran into the kitchen and got out the chicken. "You can do the seasonings,okay?" I told Ami. "I'll just heat up the oil and batter the chicken."

"Okay!" She said giddily. I set the chicken on the table and plugged in the grease setting it on the right temperature.

I looked behind me while she was busy preparing the chicken. Natsu was just lying on the couch reading a magazine. I huffed.

Who were we suppose to be? His housewives?

Ami didn't seem to be complaining though as she lightly hummed a toon whilst smiling. Even though I didn't like the idea of her being around,she was a pretty nice girl.

...…

"Natsu! Your chickens ready!" Ami called

"Yayy! Chicken!" He sprung up from the couch and headed into the kitchen.

Just as I was about to cut on the faucet to wash my hands,Natsu stopped me.

"My kitchen sink is stopped up so you'll have to go to the bathroom to wash your hands.".

Ami raised her hand. "I'll go to! I still have raw chicken and stuff on my hands anyways."

"Come on,Lucy. Just follow me." She ran up the stairs,me following close behind. When we walked into the bathroom, I was pretty surprised. It was huge! Luckily it had a two sink counter so we didn't have to share.

I walked up to a faucet,turned it on,and started washing hands. Ami did the same.

For me,it was a pretty awkward silence.

"Hey,Lucy."Ami started

"Hmm?" I asked trying to get all the soap subs off my hands.

"Could you stay away from Natsu?" She said a bit plainly drying her hands off.

My eye brows raised a bit. Did I just hear her right?

"Huh?" I asked

"I asked if you would stay away from Natsu."

"..…."

I was pretty much at a loss for words.

"You see I really don't like you. And I don't like you being around him,so just stay away,okay?" She smiled sweetly.

And with that she walked out the door.

I stared ahead a bit dumbfounded. Did she really just say that?

Or am I just dreaming? I shook my head and slapped myself. No, this definitely was reality. My hands clenched and unclenched as my competitive side surfaced.

I came to the realization of one thing:

This girl was surely, a devil in disguise.

* * *

**A/N Yayy! So I've decided that the next chappie is gonna be in Natsu's POV. I'll have it up Wednesday so be sure to read it!**

**Please review,follow,and favorite!**


	17. Seeing the World: Natsu Style

**Authors Note:**

** This is kinda like a filler chapter,but it's all in Natsu's POV!Since a lot of you voted for it... Now you get to see what Natsu thinks about some things...**

* * *

Natsu POV

Geez,what was taking Lucy so long to answer the door? I looked behind me and it looked like she was talking to someone although I couldn't exactly see who it was. I strained my ears to listen to the conversation.

"What...here...mind...bought...cookies?"

I immediately shot up. "Cookies?!" I yelled running to the door. When I looked down I saw Ami standing right there with a basket of cookies hanging from her arm.

What was she doing here? She was ruining me and Lucy's date! But...I couldn't possibly be mean to her could I?

"Oh,hi Ami!" I yelled as cheerfully as I could muster. Even though I liked her as a friend,of course,I didn't really like the idea of her coming over during our date. This date was suppose to be special!

"Het,Natsu." She said smiling at me. She stepped into the house and just walked into the kitchen like she owned the place. She tore off 2 paper towels and placed some cookies on each.

My brain was trying to process. Wait,there's 3 people right? Why are there only 2 napkins?

As she was still divvying out the cookies,she started talking.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here Lucy. So,once me and Natsu finish you can have what's left,okay?" She smiled and handed me my cookies.

"Thanks for thinking about me anyways." Lucy replied to her smiling

Oh,how I loved her smile. But why was Ami leaving Lucy out? I wasn't just gonna sit here and let my Lucy be an afterthought!

With a cookie in my mouth,I slung my arm around Lucy's shoulder bringing her closer to me. "What are you doing Ami? Give Lucy a cookie!"

"B-But Natsu..." She stuttered

I pulled Lucy closer to me to emphasize the fact. "She's my girlfriend. So she gets the same treatment as me." I said sternly.

I saw Lucy blush out the corner of my eye. She was so cute when she was embarrassed!

"If you say so,Natsu." Ami picked up some cookies and handed them to Lucy.

"Sorry,Lucy." She apologized. "I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom. By the way Natsu,where is it?"

I silently cheered. Me and Lucy could finally get some alone time!

"Its up the stairs and to the right."

"Okay,thanks! she yelled as she ran up the stairs.

Lucy leaned onto my shoulder and whispered. "Thanks."

I smiled. "Anything for you Lucy."

The atmosphere was peaceful and quiet.

Mmm maybe I could put my plan into action...

_Flashback_

_It was a few days back and I was super bored. I seriously had nothing to do. I was thinking about going over Lucy's house or something but decided against it. Then a lightbulb clicked on top of my head as I remembered something._

_I could read those Magazines my friend Loke gave me before I transferred schools! Mmm,what'd he say again?_

_"Read these magazines and you can score any girl you want." __He had told me. I chuckled. Loke was always a player. I dug in the little magazine bin beside my couch and picked up one. Even though I really wasn't interested in "scoring any girls" I decided to read it for the heck of it._

_I flipped through a few pages till I saw something that caught my interest._

_5 Things To Do That Will Make Any Girl Melt!_

_1) Be the dominant one. Show that she's yours._

_2)When kissing,bring the girl closer to you and deepen the kiss. Express how much you care for her. Girls love when guys do this._

_3)Also when kissing,be the first to take a leap. When trying to get deeper into a kiss,lick the girls bottom lip. Some girls like for it to be bitten instead. So,find your type!_

_4) Girls like it when boys whisper into their ear. So try to make it sexy! We'll leave how you do that to your own imagination.._

_5)Whether these tips work or not,is up to you and your determination. Good Luck!_

_My face heated up. Could I really do all these things with Lucy? It was worth a try!_

End Of Flashback

"How about a kiss?" I asked her

Her face turned red. "A-A kiss?!"

"Yeah,a cookie kiss! I wanna see what you taste like." I said excitedly

"What I would taste like?" she asked flustered.

"Yeah come on! Enough talking." I said a bit annoyed

_Be the dominant type_

I smashed my lips onto hers. She was surprised for a moment but responded to the kiss.

_Express how much you care for her_

I made the kiss as tender and passionate as I could muster. Trying to convey all my feelings into this one kiss. She tasted like vanilla flavored cookies! She kissed me back just as passionately. My heart was beating so fast. This felt unreal. I snaked my hand around her waist so our bodies were pressed completely together.

_Be the first to take a leap._

I pushed my hand into her hair and yanked on it softly. I heard her utter a slight moan. Making the kiss deeper,I shifted my head to get a better angle,slowly gliding my tongue across her lower lip. She gasped. Just as I was about to continue..._  
_

"Eeeeewwwww!" A loud yell made me jump back from Lucy. I could tell my cheeks were red and Lucy's were too. We were both breathless.

"What were you two doing? Ami yelled. "Geez,get a room next time!"

Why do I have to get a room when it's my house? If Ami wasn't here...I..I...wait what would I have done? I didn't read any further in the magazine to know what to do.

I scratched my head. "Sorry,Ami. I kinda forgot you were here."

Ami's face flared up as she started yelling her head off. Something along the lines of "How could you forget I was here."

I kinda zoned her out though. There was one step I hadn't done yet. Could I pull it off?

Since I wasn't really paying attention to Ami,I decided to sneak up on Lucy. Who seemed to be deep in thought. I crept my arms around her waist and pulled her backwards.

She let out a loud yell as her arms flew around everywhere.

"Haha!Got you!" I yelled mischievously

"Natsu! I thought I told you not to scare me."she fumed annoyed.

I leaned in and licked the shell of her ear. That was sexy right?

"I liked our kiss,_Lucy_. It had me...fired up." I whispered breathlessly.

I looked at her face which was as red as Erza's hair and I felt her shudder a bit. Yes! It worked!

"Hello? You two can have your lovey-dovey time when I'm not here!" Ami yelled

In that moment,I really felt like throwing a pan at Ami's face. Why was she here anyways? She was ruining me and Lucy's moments!

I pulled away from Lucy and _forced_ a chuckle. "Sorry Ami,just wanted to tease her a bit."

I saw Ami glaring at Lucy for a while,until she smiled and ran over to me clinging onto my arm. Weird...

"Want me to fix you something Natsu? What would you like?" She asked. I really didn't like the idea of her cooking anything for me especially since she was clinging onto my arm but I pushed that thought aside.

"Hmm.. could you fix me some", I put my hand on my chin as I thought. "Some fried chicken. Im in the mood for some,and make it boneless."

"Aye,Aye,Sir!" She saluted and headed into the kitchen.

"Get Lucy to help you!" I yelled back.

Lucy started at me with a "what the fuck" face. And I looked at her weirdly. "What are you staring at me for? Go help her!" I said pointing to the kitchen.

She kept staring at me and started tapping her finger on her arm expectantly.

"Please?" I added.

She still kept staring at me. What did she want me to do?

"With a cherry on top?" I added

She smiled and nodded contently. "Ok!" She walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. _Mmm,spicy. _I thought looking at her run into the kitchen and explain some things to Ami.

I walked over and sat on the couch.

Okay,now. Let's see what else I could learn from these magazines...

* * *

**Annnnd that's how chapter 16 went in Natsu's mind. I hope it wasn't boring! And thanks for reading. And another thing, _MY BIRTHDAY IS FRIDAY! _Yayyy! Since I won't be updating this story Friday,I decided to tell you today!**

**So I would be really happy if you all left me some lovely reviews to wake up to in the morning!**

**Please review,follow,and favorite!**


	18. Plan,Start!

**I'm like so super happy! I got so many reviews last chapter and you don't even know how happy I am! Thanks for all my Happy Birthday wishes! My day was super fun and awesome thanks to all of you. And me and Kimsue22 have the same birthday,so I hope your birthday was great! **

**And here's the chapter..**

* * *

Where Chapter 16 Left Off...

_"You see I really don't like you. And I don't like you being around him,so just stay away,okay?" She smiled sweetly._

_And with that she walked out the door._

_I stared ahead a bit dumbfounded. Did she really just say that?_

_Or am I just dreaming? I shook my head and slapped myself. No, this definitely was reality. My hands clenched and unclenched as my competitive side surfaced._

_I came to the realization of one thing:_

_This girl was surely, a devil in disguise._

**First Time**

**Chapter 18**

I dried my hands off and walked down the stairs. I was gonna get that girl so hard...OHH! She won't even see it coming.

I know it's wrong,but I hate Ami! So god dang much. I wish she would just disappear or go away or something. Me and Natsu...me and Natsu! This was our date. And it was suppose to be special.

And if she had wondered why I was here that means she was planning on it being just her and Natsu. Who knows what that devil would have done if I wasn't here. I had made a decision—Im gonna kick her out.

The kitchen came into view as I saw her all up in Natsu's face asking him how the chicken was. I took a few deep breaths cause I really wanted to sock her in the mouth.

She had shown her true colors and know I was about to show mine. She chose the WRONG person to mess with.

I walked into the kitchen to see Ami scowling at me. I sent her a glare back.

I smiled when I saw Natsu digging into his chicken.

"Hey Natsu. How's your chicken?" I asked slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"It's reashy goosh Lushy." He replied mouth full of chicken.

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Yep. I could do this since Natsu was mines now.

I peaked one eye open to see Ami's eyebrow twitching. I don't know why,but I loved to see this girl mad. It gave me a sense of victory.

"Lucy,could you get me some water?I don't really know where it is." Ami asked nicely.

I smirked at her. "You see the refrigerator?" I pointed to it. "There's a huge jug of water in it. There's no way you could miss it."

"What if I can't find it?" She asked

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Then that's your problem."

She huffed. "Natsuu! Tell Lucy to get me some water!" Ami pouted

"Just go get it yourself. Lucy's right. There's no way you could miss it." He bit into his last piece of chicken.

"You heard him Ami-_chan_. Go get yourself some water." I cocked up my eyebrow.

"You know what? I'm not even thirsty anymore."

Ami crossed her arms and walked into the living room. "I'm gonna watch some t.v."

I silently cheered. Natsu had just finished eating his chicken,so I decided to devise a plan.

"Hey,Natsu. We have got to get rid of Ami." I whispered.

He nodded his head. "Yeah,your right. What should we do?"

A sly smile spread across my face. "Ok. Here's what we're gonna do..."

...…

"Natsuu! Do you have anything I could snack on?" Ami yelled from the couch.

I looked at Natsu and nodded my head signaling for the plan to start.

"Natsuu! Did you here me?" Ami yelled looking back to see if he was there. I had to suppress a snicker.

"Hey,Natsu?" I asked looking at him. "Hmm?" he hummed

"You got any snacks? I'm getting kinda hungry."

He smiled widely. "Sure thing Lucy! What would you like? I have honey buns,pop tarts,apples,oranges,and some more stuff."

"Natsu dear, could I get a honey bun and a pop tart?" I said in a lovely tone.

"Coming right up,sweety." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and walked over to the pantry. He got the snacks out and handed them to me.

I opened up my honey bun pack and bit into it. I held my cheeks and looked like I was in heaven. "Hmmm! Oh my gosh! This is like soooo good!" I purposefully said very loud.

Ami walked over to the kitchen and put her finger on her lip pouting. "I want some too Natsu. Can I please get some?"

Natsu continued to smile at me as I opened my pop tart and bit into it. I put my hand on my chest and pretended I was out of breath. "I can't believe it. I think I just died and came back to life!

"Mmm,with that nice,sweet,jelly on the inside,the soft bread,and crunchy frostingy goodness..." I glanced over at Ami who was looking a bit jealous and her mouth was starting to water. I smirked inwardly.

"Why don't you give Ami some Natsu?" I asked munching on my honey bun.

"Yeah Natsu. Why don't you give me some?" Ami said pointing to herself.

His eye brows furrowed as his voice held confusion. "Ami? Who's Ami? Lucy your acting really weird. Did you make an imaginary friend or something?"

"What are you talking about Natsu? You don't see this wit- I mean girl standing right here?" I pointed to Ami.

Ami slapped Natsu on the back lightly. "Natsu stop playing games! You know who I am."

Natsu just ignored her and kept on talking to me. I couldn't believe how smoothly this was going.

"Lucy I just felt something on my back! Do you think it's a ghost or something?" Natsu put his hands on his arms and rubbed them up and down. "This house may be haunted."

Ami glared at Natsu. "Stop playing games! This isn't even funny anymore!" Her face was turning redder by the second.

"Are you sure you don't see this girl right here?" I asked pointing towards Ami.

Natsu looked at Ami and stared for the longest time. "Nahh,all I can see is the wall and the kitchen counter in front of it."

"Ami,say something!" I yelled at her.

"But I have been saying something. This entire time!" She waved her hands in front of her face and jumped around to get Natsu's attention.

"Lucy I really think your just imagining things. There's nobody there and there's nobody named Ami."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess your right. I must just be imaging things. Wait,you don't remember getting a new student the other day?"

"Nope."

"Oh,ok then." I replied back.

Ami looked at Natsu desperately. "Natsu! Natsu I'm right here!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Don't you remember me? Can't you see me? I'm Ami Inoue,your childhood friend!"

Seeing as Natsu was still not answering her,she stopped and her shoulders slumped. She looked down at her hands eyeing them one at a time.

Then she looked at us bewildered.

"Am I...Am I a ghost? That has to explain it. Why Natsu doesn't know me. I must have been a ghost this whole time. Just a ghost thinking it was a real human being!

But...how did I die?When?And how does Lucy know me?" She pondered out loud. "Lucy must be the only one who can see me...but why?"

Ami shook her head vigorously side to side. "No this isn't making any sense! I'm alive. I know I didn't die." She pointed to me. "YOU. You were up to this weren't you!"

She sent me a scowl as she grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me up off my feet. She was surprisingly strong! As I struggled to breath I scratched and clawed at her hands. "A...mi...let...g..o!

"Ami stop! Your taking this to far!" Natsu yelled yanking her hands away and pushing her roughly. Ami stumbled back till she collided into the counter wincing a bit. "SO NOW YOU CHOOSE TO TALK TO ME?! WHEN YOUR BITCH IS IN TROUBLE?!" Ami yelled ferociously at Natsu.

A few tears slipped down her face. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself."Did you really wanna get rid of me so bad? Just so you could be with...with this wench? Do you really like her more than me?"

A few more tears streamed down her face. "I can't believe you. I HATE YOU!" She yelled taking my half eaten food and throwing it at our faces.

Then she looked at me. "This is all your fault,Lucy! You just need to go die in a ditch somewhere!" She shot me an angry glare before she ran out the house.

I gripped my neck and rubbed it. "She really tried to kill me..." I muttered

Natsu looked at me a little wide-eyed. "Was the plan meant to end like that? I feel like we did something very,very wrong."

I shook my head and sighed. "Yeah,I think your right. We went a bit to far."

We sat there in silence for a while.

Despite what I said,I felt triumphant and happy inside. I mean at least we got her out the house,right?

I slammed my head on the table. Is it so wrong to feel this way? I must be one twisted bastard. I mean but she was acting a bit over dramatic. There was no need to go that far just because Natsu was ignoring her. Am I wrong or am I right?

Why couldn't my first date be all daisies and rainbows like the cute little girls on t.v?

* * *

**Please review,follow,and fav!**


	19. Friends?

**A/N Okay...so reading your reviews I see everyone has a lot of hate for Ami...But,that was my intention! If I have any people reading this story and you LOVE Ami,then...no comment. **

**But yeah,you know how in like every NaLu story Lisanna is the bad guy and everyone hates her? I wanted to try something new and make my own enemy of the NaLu fandom! So..yeah. Maybe in a few more chapters you all will come to like her. I mean for what I have coming up,you should feel something for her. Other than hate...**

**Anyways, Enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

I woke up with a yawn. After that whole incident with Ami,Natsu just decided to finish our date another day. I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes and slid out of bed. My shoulders slumped as I walked over to the bathroom. Why did Ami have to ruin everything? Me and Natsu were doing just fine before she came! Of course excluding me and Gray's little thingy majigy. I mean that only lasted a few days and because of it,I became Natsu's girlfriend! So,I've excused him for that.

I brushed my teeth and finished the rest of my normal routine. Im really getting tired of explaining it. Today is currently Monday. The worst day of the week. And you wanna know the great thing about it? I get to see Ami today! Again! (Note the sarcasm. The HUGE amount of sarcasm.)

And if she tries to do anything to me,I'm gonna sock her in the face. HARD. I should have done it the other day when she was chocking the life out of me. Literally. But something was nagging me in the back of my head not to do it. I had a feeling I would regret it.

After I was done slipping on my clothes and shoes,I grabbed my bag and headed outside. A smile danced across my face as I saw my favorite pink haired friend.I mean boyfriend. I giggled at my correction.

"Hey Lucy! Slept good?" He asked waving for me to hurry over. I ran down the paved path to my front gates and leaned in to give him a hug.

He gladly accepted, squeezing me tighter to his body. I buried my face into his neck. His scarf wrapped neatly around it.

I had my scarf wrapped around my neck too. It was pretty chilly. It was near the end of October. We pulled away from each other and he smiled warmly at me.

"We don't wanna be late for school,right?"

I nodded my head. A light blush on my cheeks. I wasn't sure if it was from the cold or because Natsu was here with me.

We started to walk down the street towards our school. My hands were getting extremely cold. Why hadn't I bought my gloves today?

I rubbed my hands together to try to create some kind of friction. Natsu seemed to have noticed this and smiled widely at me.

"Want me to warm them up?"

I looked at him bewildered. "But you don't even have on any gloves! Your hands are probably as cold as mines."

He chuckled. His eyes flashing cutely. "Wanna see what I can do then?" He grabbed my hands and held them in between his.

My eyes widened in shock. It felt like I was sitting in front of a fire place! Heat radiating off his hands. "How are your hands so warm?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Magic,I guess?"

He brought my hands up to his face and blew his warm breath on them. My cheeks instantly flared. It felt like I was gonna melt. Warmth radiated through my body as we never broke eye contact.

He brought our hands to our sides and intertwined our fingers together. "There. All better now?" He flashed me a grin.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm all better now."

We continued walking as we talked about a lot of random things,the school coming into view.

Natsu became quiet all of a sudden. "So. What are we gonna do about Ami?"

I looked down as I watched my feet shuffle across the ground. "I don't know. We'll see when we get to school. Can we just not talk about her right now?"

He nodded. "Okay."

...

We walked into the classroom to be greeted by our small group of friends. Me and Natsu sat down across for them.

"Is Ami here yet?" I whispered to anyone who heard. Levy shook her head. "Thankfully,she's not."

Then her eyes lit up. " So how did your date to?" She bounced around in her seat a little.

I sighed. Erza leaned in a little to hear how it went too. Natsu and Gray were bickering as usual.

"Well,it was perfect until..."

And I filled them in on the rest.

Levy gasped in shock. "She really did that?! She told you,Natsu's _girlfriend_,to stay away from him,AND she almost chocked you to death?!"

"I can't believe that girl! Ooh,when I see her I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!" Levy seethed with anger, cracking her knuckles.

Erza was even scarier. Her hair was flaring up in all different directions as you could see an evil aura surrounding her. "That evil,conniving wench! How dare she. I knew I was right about her from the start!"

I sweat dropped as I waved my hands in front of my face. "Please guys,don't go killing anybody."

"Speak of the devil." Levy said with a scowl on her face glaring at the doorway. Me and Erza turned around to see Ami walking in. With a VERY deceiving "goody two-shoes" appearance.

She walked straight past us like we weren't even there and sat down quietly in the seat behind ours.

Me,Erza,and Levy all sent her unknowing glares. "Hey,what are you three looking at?" Gray asked nonchalantly.

We all blinked out of our trance and turned to him. "Oh,nothing!"

"Hey,ice maker. You can't just stop when we're in the middle of a fight!" Natsu exclaimed

Gray lifted a eyebrow. "Well a just did. And who are you talking to anyways? You fire match."

"Who are _you_ talking to?!" Natsu yelled at him.

"You. Who else? Why don't you go light up a sparkler or something? Seems like that's the only thing your useful for anyways."

Natsu scoffed. "If I'm lighting up anything,it would be someone's life.I bring happiness wherever I go and spray rays of sunshine on them!"

Gray chuckled. "I hope you know how gay you sound right now. Wait,a minute. You are gay!"

Natsu smirked. "Says the guy who doesn't have a girlfriend. Who is talking to a guy who _does._

Gray flinched a little at that but shot a look at Natsu. "We know that's all a cover up."

"Enough!" Erza yelled sending them death glares.

They both lifted their hands up in salute. "Yes Mam!"

I chuckled at how easily Erza could tame those two. But remembered the recent problem at hand. But decided to forget it. I mean who cares about Ami anyways? She could sulk and ignore us all she wanted to. It wasn't a problem for me.

Since we didn't really do anything in this class anyways,I decided to call it Free Period. We talked for a while and laughed around and stuff.

I glanced back at Ami who was looking a bit annoyed. I snickered. She was probably mad because no one was paying her any attention.

Natsu yanked me towards him. "What are we gonna do about,Ami? I mean she's still my friend. I feel like we should apologize." He whispered

I huffed. "Do we really have to?"

He nodded

My shoulders slumped. "Huhh,okay..."

Natsu stood up. "Excuse me,Mr.,Uhhh,Person. May me and a few of my friends be dismissed for a moment?"

The teacher heaved out a lazy sigh and gave a flick of his hand. Meaning he really didn't care what we did.

I looked at Erza,Levy and Gray and smiled apologetically at them. "I'll be right back. Me and Natsu have some...business to handle.

Levy squeezed my hand encouragingly. "Beat her up for me,Lu-chan."

I laughed. "I don't think that'll be happening,but okay."

I stood up as Natsu yanked Ami from her seat and grabbed my hand in his other. And with that,we ran out the room.

...

Here we were standing in the school's courtyard. Ami was standing up against a tree, arms crossed.

"So,what do you want?" She asked a bit irritated.

"We came to apo-"

"We want you to apologize." I said cutting Natsu off.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Apologize? For what? If anything,you should be apologizing to me!"

"Lucy what are yo-"

"For ruining our date. Coming uninvited. Ruining our time together! It was our first date as a couple and you ruined it!" I yelled.

"Well,how was I suppose to know that?" she asked stomping her foot impatiently.

I leaned in closer to her,my voice seeping with venom. "Your not stupid. I bet you had it all planned out didn't you? Come,ruin our date,and take Natsu from me,right?" I whispered so only she would hear.

She pushed me away from her. "Why would I even do that? I didn't know a thing!" She yelled defendingly.

I scoffed. "Yeah,right. What about choking me,huh? Got an excuse for that?"

Her eyes immediately darted to the ground and I could have sworn I heard her mumble something. Something along the lines of..."You deserved it,anyways."

Anger started boiling up inside me but Natsu grabbed my shoulders. "Lucy,what are you doing? I thought we came to apologize! Not start another fight!" I looked up at my hand. I had balled it up into a fist without even realizing it! I took a deep breath and slowly bought it down.

"Well Im not apologizing to her unit she apologizes to us first. After all,if she would have never shown up,none of that would have happened."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "Now that I think about it,your right!"

He turned to Ami. "Could you please just say your sorry,Ami?"

I could tell she was having an inner battle with herself. She could never refuse if Natsu asked her to.

She sighed and gave in. "Alright. I'm sorry for ruining your date. Please forgive me." She bowed and lifted her head up smiling.

She grabbed my hands and clutched them in hers. "Lucy I'm really sorry for choking you. I don't know what came over me." Her eyes were written with sadness.

Sadness my ass. This girl was an extremely good actor,but I could see straight through it.

"It's okay." I replied dully.

Natsu smiled widely at her. "It's okay. As long as you don't ruin our date again!"

I tsk-Tsked. I wasn't gonna believe that half-baked apology but decided to go with the flow.

"Im sorry for ignoring you,Ami. I just really wanted some alone time with Lucy." Natsu apologized.

Ami jumped on him into a hug. "I forgive you."

I stomped my way to Ami and put an arm in between them pushing them apart. I smiled at Ami. "I'm sorry for coming up with such a mean plan. I won't do it again."

"As long as you don't ruin another date.." I mumbled

She smiled widely at me and Natsu. "So are we friends again?" She held both her hands out to be shaken.

Natsu shook her hand and smiled back. "Sure we are!"

I stared at her hand for a moment. Because to be honest,I really didn't want to touch it. It could carry some kind of unknown disease. Her and Natsu looked at me expectantly and I sighed.

I grabbed her hand and shook it. "Friends."

...

We walked into the classroom to see one of the most popular and hottest boys in school. (Of course Natsu was hotter) He was passing out some kind of papers.

"Everyone's invited!" He hollered out.

"Make sure to come!"

Everyone was talking away excitedly. I walked over to our little section. "What's all the commotion about?"

"Some big shot is throwing a Halloween Party this weekend."Gray replied

Levy's eyes were sparkling brighter than the stars in the sky. "Come on guys,let's go! It's gonna be super fun! I just know it! We even get to dress up in costumes!" Her eyes darted to me for a second and I knew she wanted me to be involved.

Erza furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "I guess I'll go. I need a relief from my student council work anyways."

"Im in." Gray said boredly. "I can let loose and clear my head of some things."

"I'm definitely going! I love parties!" Natsu exclaimed

"Well if Natsu's going,I'll go too." Ami added.

Everyone,but Ami,turned to look at me. Why was it always like this?

"Please Lu-chan? You have to come!" Levy beckoned

"Please Lucy? Come on. For me?" Natsu added looking at me cutely.

"Aaarrgh!" I yelled out grabbing my head. I sighed. "I guess I'll go."

"Yayyyy!" Levy cheered

"Thanks Lucy! Your the best." He wrapped me in one of his big bear hugs and I couldn't help but laugh.

I needed to let loose a little too. I mean nothing bad could possibly happen,right?

* * *

**Yayy! Party Time! Look forward to the next chappie everyone. I'm sure your gonna love it! Hehe**

**Please review follow and fav!**


	20. Halloween Party!

"Levy! I'm am NOT wearing that!"

"Come on, Lu-chan! All it is a sexy witch costume!" Levy held it up in front of her face so I could see it clearly. I was not wearing that no matter how much she begged and pleaded.I wasn't really one that liked to show a lot of skin.

"Why can't you wear it then? Instead of that blue frilly princess dress you have on," I beckoned, pointing to it.

"Because it doesn't suit me. Lu-chan, everyone knows you have the body for a sexy witch costume like this."

I crossed my arms. "I'm not wearing that, no way! So you can forget it."

Levy crossed her arms and huffed. She dug into one of the racks and pulled out a costume. "If I wear this, then will you wear the witch costume?"

My eyes widened. It was a Superwoman costume, and I actually liked it.

"I'll propose a deal. If you wear this witch costume, I'll wear the Superwoman one."

Levy's eyes glittered up in excitement. "You will? Yayy! A sexy Superwoman!" She leaned in closer to my ear, "I'm _sure _Natsu would just _love _that."

I blushed ten shades of red. What would Natsu think?

I held the costume in my hands. It came with a red cape, a strapless heart neckline top with the signature Superwoman "S", a red skirt and red tights.

Not bad, I guess.

Levy was checking out her witch costume. "I wonder if it would fit my body shape," she pondered

I put an arm on her shoulder. "Levy stop worrying so much! You have a nice body and some men would die to have a cute, petite girlfriend like you."

I snickered as her face reddened."Who ever said I wanted a boyfriend?!"

"Yeah, yeah," I waved her off and walked over to the fitting room Erza was currently in.

"You almost done in there?" I asked knocking

As if on cue, the door creaked open revealing Erza in a bunny costume. I was completely and utterly shocked.

"Erza what are you doing in a bunny costume? Why is THE student council president, Erza Scarlet wearing such a revealing outfit?!" I yelled in disbelief

She put her hands on her hips and smiled confidently. "I like to look cute too."

I sighed. So she was really a girl at heart, huh?

She went back in and changed into her normal clothes. "Come on, Levy's already at the checkout buying her costume."

We walked up to the cash register, bought our stuff and walked out.

Levy stretched letting out a loud yawn. "I so can't wait till tonight!"

...

_On the Way to the Party_

"Hey Lucy! You look good. Like your Superwoman outfit," Natsu complimented

I slightly blushed at that. To be honest, it was a bit to tight. I don't know why I didn't try it on before I bought it.

"I like your outfit too, Natsu," He was dressed up as a dragon king. Wearing a blood red cape, with a red shirt and red pants, with black patterns on each. He had drawn dragon scales under his eyes and he also had on a golden crown with red rubies on it. I must say it fit him pretty well.

"Yours too, Gray," He slightly blushed and scratched his cheek. "Well, thanks."

I didn't know what he was suppose to be, but he had on baggy black pants tucked into boots and a white long sleeved coat with blue trimmings.** (A/N it's an outfit they show him wearing in the anime, and also at the end of ending six. You could just type in Gray fullbuster outfits and its the first one.)**

And of course Ami was here. She had on a 'sexy' devil costume. It had pointy red ears, and some more stuff. I really don't like staring at her for too long cause I'm scared my eyes will melt.

**(A/N Since Lucy won't tell you, I will.)** Ami had on a tight red leather dress, red leather gloves that came up to her elbows, and mid thigh-high high-heel leather boots. Her hair was pushed up into a ponytail and she had on red and black mascara.)

As we neared the house, you could see the different colored lights flashing everywhere and you could hear loud music blasting.

We all went up to the doors, and walked right in. Everyone then went their separate ways. The music was blaring and their were a lot of people dancing and grinding on each other. It even had a disco ball and a whole bunch of lights were flashing everywhere!

I felt a hand grasp mines and I looked to see that it was Natsu's.

"Wanna dance?"

I nodded my head eagerly, and he started dancing around wildly. "What are you doing Natsu?" I yelled over the music.

"It's a party! You dance how you want to!" He yelled back

I nodded my head and started moving to the beat. Swaying my hips and jumping around as Natsu spun me a few times. My hair was swinging around wildly as I could feel the bass vibrating in my chest from the loudness of the music.

"Wanna get something to drink?" Natsu asked

"Yeah!" I exclaimed.

He grabbed my hand and led me over to the drinks. On our way, a whole bunch of guys were eyeing me and a whole bunch of girls eyeing Natsu. I heard a few guys whistle at me.

Natsu led me into the kitchen. There were a lot of people were making out and feeling all up on each other. Natsu took the cup and poured some into it, handing it to me.

Mmm, punch!

Hey, Natsu. Let's see who can drink the most," I dared.

"Ok, your on!" He poured some more cups and set them down, "...GO!"

I raised my cup to my lips and chugged down the contents, the smooth liquid ran down my throat, quenching my thirst. For some reason this didn't quite taste like punch...but not wanting to loose the bet I continued anyways.

I continued chugging them down as he did the same. I was on about my third cup while he was on his fifth. Liquid was running down his mouth and I must say it was quite sexy...

I banged my fourth cup on the table as I gasped for air, wiping the cool liquid off my mouth with the base of my arm. "Alright! You won! I give up."

Natsu smiled deviously. "I knew you would gish ush," he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Lushy, I feel kinda weirsh," he slurred. His face was also quite flushed.

Now that I think about it... "That must have been alcoholsh were wersh drinkin!" I exclaimed.

Now that I actually thought about it... My face was feeling super hot, my mind was a bit hazy, and I couldn't think straight, or even see straight.

I tried to walk and stumbled a few times, but Natsu caught me. I looked up into his eyes and he stared into mine. If I focused hard enough...I could see a lusty twinkle in them. He stared at me almost hungrily as he slightly licked his top lip. His intense gaze was making my blood boil with anticipation.

Ferociously, his lips smashed up against mines.

A slight moan escaped my lips as he bought me closer to him, our mouths merging and moving together in a heated struggle for dominance. I wanted to feel more of him, yet I couldn't. I felt his hands move up and down my waist as he slightly shifted his mouth to the side deepening the kiss even more. I brought my hands up and tangled them into his hair. I could taste the alcohol in his breath. For some reason, this excited me even more.

He backed me up against the granite table and pushed his tongue into my mouth, the two swirling together in ecstasy. The alcohol and his own cinnamon taste combined made the kiss even more tantalizing. His hands moved down from my waist leaving a searing path in its wake. Slowly, they moved to my back and down to my butt. He gave it a light squeeze, and seeing as I hummed my content, he gave another, rougher and harder this time.

"Mmm,Lucy..." he gruffly moaned.

My mind was so hazy and fuzzy I didn't even know what was going on anymore. This must have been what alcohol did to you.

The kiss was so heated and passionate I cried out when he pulled away, I was missing his warmth already. He leaned his forehead up against mines and breathed heavily.

"That...was hot. Wanna dance again?" he asked, sexily smirking.

He lead me back out onto the dance floor. The world was spinning around me, and I could no longer tell just what I was looking at.

Guys started grinding against me and some were shoving themselves in my face asking to come up to a room with them.

Somewhere along the way, I had lost Natsu. Not knowing where he had went and since my mind was hazy, I started dancing with random people.

Music blaring, colors flashing, people grinding and dancing...so much adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I couldn't get enough of the feeling!

Sting Eucliffe, the host of this party came up to me and grabbed me by the waist. "Hey, sexy. Wanna dance with me?"

I just giggled in response as he started twirling me around and pressing me up against his body. I felt his hard chest press up against mines,as he leaned down.

"How about we go somewhere more...private?" He whispered against my ear.

I giggled and pressed a finger up against his chest. "You naughty boy..."

He smirked. "I take that as a yes?" He kissed me hungrily and full of passion. He slowly started moving up the steps never breaking the kiss. His hands came higher and higher onto my body stopping on my breast. He roughly squeezed it. My eyes widened in shock as reality finally hit me, hard in the head. I pushed him away and wiped my mouth as hard as I could.

I ran down the stairs and through the crowd of people. I had to find Natsu. Right now. He was drunk. We both were and I didn't like the feeling I was getting one bit.

I stumbled through the crowd as I had trouble running. There was loud ringing in my ears and I couldn't think straight. The loud music and flashing lights wasn't making it any easier.

I halted in my steps as my eyes tried to focus on the figures I saw in front of me. Tears dared to fall out my eyes as I took in the sight.

And I suddenly felt what Natsu felt that time, although I'm sure what I was feeling was a thousand times worse.

Natsu...and...and Ami. They were pressed up against each other...making out.

Tears poured out my eyes as I stared at the two. They were all up in that kiss. Couldn't even tell I was standing right in front of them.

I walked closer as anger surged through my body. I pushed Ami as hard as I could away from Natsu, a gasp escaping her lips as she fell to the ground.

I looked over at Natsu, but to my surprise, he was on the ground and had fainted.

I decided I would deal with him later. My drunken stupor had long since flew out the window and I grabbed Ami by her ponytail and dragged her out the house.

"Ouch! Let go of me! What do you think your doing!" She yelled clawing at my hands

Once we were outside, I got a firm grip on her ponytail and slammed her up against a tree. I seriously felt like killing her.

"What do I think I'm doing?! The question is what do you think your doing!" I yelled, "Of course I would be mad while your taking advantage of my boyfriend and sucking his face off, you slut!"

She stood up and glared at me. "I'm not a slut! I love Natsu more than you anyways!"

I bought my hand back and slapped her as hard as I could straight across her cheek. She held her cheek as her mouth was agape.

"I love Natsu! He's my boyfriend so just stay away from him!" I shouted

She clenched her fists as she shot daggers at me. "Shut up! Just shut up!" She yelled vehemently.

She reeled her arm back and threw a punch that hit me square on my jaw. I staggered back a few steps.

She jumped on top of me, making me tumble over into the grass and hit me in my stomach.

"I've loved Natsu longer than you have! I've loved him ever since we were little kids!"

I took a fistful of her hair and punched her in the face. I used my legs to shove her off of me and she flew back a few feet landing hard on her back. Tears fell out her eyes as her face scrunched up in pain and she propped herself up.

"Do you know how hard it was to watch girls approach him all the time? To watch them confess to him? To force themselves on him and kiss him, hug him, and laugh around him, for years?"

I said nothing.

"Do you?!" With a sudden burst of energy, she sprang up and onto her feet, running towards me. As soon as she got near, she kicked me roughly in my side, making me cough from the impact.

I glared at her. "It's not my fault you didn't have the courage to confess to him! So don't get mad just because I got to him before you did!" I used my leg to kag her and she fell onto the ground.

Trying to forge a distraction, I pulled up a handful of dirt and grass and threw it straight into her face. As she wiped and sputtered, trying to remove it, I took this time to scramble up to my feet.

"I..." she began, her face smudged with filth, "I always thought I had a chance with him! Cause he rejected every single one of the girls that asked him out. I thought I had a chance!"

She wildly charged at me, and began to shove me back. I managed to planted a few good hits on her stomach, trying to force her off of me. Somewhere along the way, I stumbled on a rock and fell backwards and onto the ground.

As she sat on top of me, she started banging her fists on my chest. But it didn't hurt so I just let her do it.

"I always thought that he looked at me differently! I always thought I was special to him and that one day I would have a special place in his heart!" Tears streamed out her eyes like waterfalls and snot started to run down her lip. There was no way I was gonna let it fall on me though, so I reeled my hand back and slapped her across her cheek. She gasped from the shock at the pain, and I watched as the gunky liquid fly away in the wind, opposite from my direction.

She inhaled deeply as she tucked her lip under her teeth. Her body began to shudder with sobs.

"I-I thought one day he would be mines! If I had just confessed sooner... I was so sad when he suddenly moved away. I felt like my world had crashed down on m-me."

"But then, I was ecstatic when I found out I could attend the same school as him, a-and do you know what happened? When I arrived he had a girlfriend! And that person was _you_!"

She raised a shaky fist and punched me in the face again. I took her arms and rolled us over so that I was on top and kneed her in the stomach. She let out a chocked gasp of air, and I held her arms down so she couldn't do anything.

She squirmed around and sent a line of curses at me.

"Why?! Why did he choose you!? I'm so much more perfect than you, so why? Why did he have to fall for someone who is not even me?!" She yelled exasperatedly. She shot her face up towards mines and heat butted me, _hard_.

I winced, but did not cry out at the hit that would surely leave a mark.

I let go of one of her wrists as I slapped her with as _much_ strength as I could muster, straight across her cheek. Her head whipped to the side and her hair covered her eyes as she let out a wail of pain and a few more sniffles escaped from her lips. She turned back to face me and continued to struggle out of my grasp, but I held her in place.

"I-I was so heartbroken," she stuttered, for some reason she was still trying to tell me her life story, "I-I always thought I would be the one to become his girlfriend! I'm jealous...I'm jealous of you!" She wailed, completely breaking what little pride she had.

"I'm mad that you won over Natsu's heart and did something I couldn't! No matter how hard I tried to get him to notice me, he always thought of me as nothing more than a play pal."

"That's why I decided I would get Natsu to recognize me and break you two up! I can't stand it. I can't stand you!" she seethed.

She had stopped squirming and just let silent tears fall out her eyes. I actually felt a bit sorry for her.

"Why? Do you know how painful it is to watch the one you love be with another girl?" She whispered. "Watch them kiss? Hug? Cuddle? Whisper in each other's ears? All in front of me! I couldn't stand it! You could never understand how I feel!"

I let go of her arms and she bought them up to her face to hide her shame as she sniffled and silently sobbed. I spread my arms out and embraced her in a hug. Her eyes widened.

"No! Let go of me!" She struggled and tried to push herself away but I just tightened my grip.

"Get the fuck away from me! I hate you!" she squirmed some more but I made my grip even tighter.

"Please...just leave me alone," she sobbed as she stopped her struggle and surprisingly she clutched onto my shirt wrapping her arms around me.

She started to sob and wail as more tears streamed out her eyes.

And in that moment, I realized. She was just another girl whose heart had been shattered. A girl who's heart had been broken and needed some love. Love from the one she cherished, and thought so deeply of.

I pulled her away from her slightly and stared into her round, blue eyes that were shimmering, red and puffy from crying.

"I can't possibly understand what your going through, but I just can't let you have Natsu. After all I love him too." I slightly smiled at her.

She nodded her head slightly and like that, she cried the night away.

* * *

Authors Note: Are you all happy now? I've made Lucy and Ami's fight just like you all wished for! I actually think I did a pretty good job. But do you know how I'll know? Thats right! A...review!

**EDIT: Many things were changed in this chapter, 2/20/15**

Please review follow and fav!


	21. Forgiveness

**Authors Note: **I have just published a New Story called_ **A Surfers Love**._ It is a NaLu fanfic about well...a surfers love.

Don't worry,I have more details in the summary of the story so feel free to read it! I know I'm trying to write to many stories at once,but I just can't help it. But don't worry,I'll still try to keep all the chapters coming at least once or twice weekly!

Now on to the chapter...

* * *

"Levy?! Erza?! Gray?! Where are you guys?" I ran through the crowd of people looking for my friends. We needed to leave. Natsu had fainted and was currently still lying against the wall. And Ami was still outside crying like a little baby.

"Gray!" I yelled. I squished through a few people until I saw a red haired girl. I silently cheered. That just had to be Erza!

"Erza! Erza!" She turned around as I neared her. "Ah,Lucy! Enjoying the party?" she said smiling at me. At least she was still sober.

I took a deep breath. "Listen Erza. Natsu's fainted, and Ami's having a breakdown. We need t-"

"Erza who is this?" A blue haired main with a strange tattoo on his eyes asked. Where have I seen him before?

"Oh,Jellal. This is one of my friends,Lucy Heartfilia. You remember her right?" Erza smiled sweetly at him,and my eyes slightly narrowed. Since when was Erza ever nice to guys...

He smiled at me. "Oh,your the girl who was at that Truth or Dare game."

I smiled back. "Uh,yes I am. Nice to meet you again." I said politely.

I grabbed Erza's arm. "Anyways Erza. We have to go!" I pulled her away. "By Jellal!" she yelled.

"Bye Erza! See you again!" Jellal yelled back at her.

"Come on Erza. Help me find Levy and Gray." I beckoned

We walked through the crowd until we saw a head of blue hair. "Levy!" We both yelled together waving at the said girl.

It seems she didn't hear us. I squinted in the dark,flashing room. It looked like she was talking to some buff guy with black hair.

"Levy Mcgarden!" We called again. This time she turned to her side. "Ah,Lu-chan! Erza!"

Once we reached her I bent down and took a few deep breaths for a second and looked up. My eyes widened. This guy was huge!

"What you lookin at,girl?" He said scowling at me.

"U-Uh,umm just dazzling hair?" I stuttered

"You tryna crack?" He leaned in closer to me.

"Gajeel! Stop picking on Lu-chan!" Levy grabbed his arm and pulled him away from me. He scowled at Levy. "Who you talking to,shrimp?" Levy pouted. "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"

Erza grabbed Levy's arm. "Listen. I really don't know what's going on,but we need to go Levy. Natsu's fainted and Lucy said Ami is having some kind of breakdown!"

Levy's eyes widened in shock. "Sorry Gajeel,but I have to go!"

And with that, we darted off in search of Gray. "Gray!" Gray where are you?!" We squeezed through a few more people who were laughing and grinding on each other. Some were having drinking challenges while others were having dance competitions.

Wait,a dance competition? "Wait,guys!" I grabbed Levy and Erza by the arm so they would stop. They looked at me bewildered. "What?"

I pointed to a huddle of people and in the middle was... "Gray!" Levy shouted. "Omg,what is he doing?!"

"Well,at least we found him." Erza commented

All I could do was sweat drop. He was in the dancing with some blue haired girl. Wait,was that Juvia? I snickered to myself.

They were grinding all on each other while he had one drink in his hand and was sloppily drinking it. Liquid gliding down his mouth and to his chest. Wait, why was upper body bare?!

Juvia looked like she was enjoying it a lot, She was ogling at his chest and face as he spun her around and poured some more alcohol down his throat. And oh my goodness,I did not know Gray could dance that well.

He swayed his hips at just the right moments looking the sexiest I had ever seen anyone look. He also had this...this look on his face. Especially the way he stared at Juvia,never breaking the eye contact no matter what moves he did.

I saw Erza charging through the circle of people who were whistling as he slowly slid his way down Juvia's body.

Once she entered the circle she grabbed Gray by his arm and pulled him out. Juvia was left their pouting and the crowd was booing Erza.

"Shut your traps! I'll be taking this guy from here." She yelled to them.

She walked up to us Gray hobbling behind. "Erza,what are you doing?! I was just getting it on!" he complained

"Gray,shut up." She sent him a glare and Gray cowered backed up instantly shutting up. "Lucy where is Natsu?" she asked me.

I led them over to where I had last saw him and he was still in the same spot,slouched over and snoring very loudly. Images of him and Ami kissing flashed into my mind and a wave of sadness washed over me,but I just shook it off.

"H-Here he is."I mumbled. Why was my voice so shaky?

"Lu-chan is something wrong?"Levy whispered

I smiled weakly. "No,everything's fine."

Erza walked up to Natsu and ts-Tsked. "Gray can you pick him up?"

Gray furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't think I can. The alcohol's taking effect and I'm feeling abit dizzy."

Erza sighed. "Guess I'll just have to do it." She walked over to Natsu and slung him over her shoulder. "Alright,let's go."

I could never fathom where she got her strength from...

"Where's Ami?" Gray asked

"She's outside." I led them through the crowd of people and out the doors. Even though their wasnt a lot of flashing and stuff their were still people dancing and drinking.

We walked through the lawn some more till we neared our destined spot. "That's." I said pointing to Ami. "Ami"

She was huddled up into a small ball on the ground.

We all just stood there staring at her.

"..."

"So...someone gonna go comfort her or something?" Gray asked.

"I don't like her." Levy stated. "She can sit there and cry all night if she wants to." Erza added.

"Well,I already did my share for the night." I said. "Levy why don't you go over there?"

She scoffed. "As if!She's Natsu's friend and your his girlfriend,so it's your responsibility to go over there."

I looked at everyone else with desperate eyes. They all shrugged. "Levy has a point." Gray and Erza said in unison.

I sighed and walked over to Ami the others following close behind. I gently shook her. "Ami. Come on. It's time to go."

She slowly lifted up her head revealing purple and red marks on her face. And her eyes were all red and puffy.

"Shit. What happened to you?" Gray said eyeing her face.

"Now that I actually look,Lu-chan your starting to form purple marks on your face too." But their not as bad as Ami's" she muttered.

Then her eyes lit up. "Did you beat her up for me?"she whispered to me.

I smirked. "I guess you could call it that."

Back to Ami...

She sniffled slightly and wiped her eyes. "Lucy Heartfilia." she called out strongly causing me to turn her way.

"Huh?"

She walked over to me and got on her arms and knees,her head touching the ground.

"IM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE TO YOU! IM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I HAVE SAID AND EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE TO RUIN YOU AND NATSU'S RELATIONSHIP!" she yelled out as loudly as she could muster.

"I HOPE YOU WILL FORGIVE ME!"she yelled raising her head to look me in the eyes. My mouth was agape as was everyone else's.

"W-Whats with the sudden apology? I thought you hated me?" I managed to stutter out.

She bowed her head once more. "I've went through a lot of thought about this,and realized what I was doing was wrong. You were right. It's my fault for not being able to confess to Natsu after all these years."

She raised her head and wiped a few start tears from her eyes. "I promised not to cry anymore,no matter what happens. I'm extremely sorry! The way I was trying to win Natsu over was sleezy and low down. If I'm gonna try to win his heart I have to just be myself. And if he doesn't like that then...maybe he's just not for me."

She lifted her head up to stare at all 3 of us. "I hope you guys can forgive me. I was just desperate...but not anymore. I hope you can forgive me and we can really be friends."

She smiled. "Hi,my names Ami Inoue." she stood up and held out her hand to be shaken.

Levy eyed it warily. " I don't completely trust you yet because this could be another one of your tricks. You'll just have to gain my trust." she reached her hand out and gently shook Ami's hand.

She shook Erza's hand. "Same here."

Then she shook Gray's. "Umm, nice to meet you. My names Gray Fullbuster."

She giggled slightly. And lastly she turned to me,her hand was outstretched. "Ami,I can't possibly imagine what you went through all these years,but I hope you find someone who can mend your heart. I don't completely trust you yet either. After all your a master in deception." I narrowed my eyes a bit at her.

"But...we'll see where this train takes me. So,I'll only officially call us friends once you've earned my trust."

She smiled and shook my hand. "Aye,sir!"

I smiled at her. "Just one more thing."

She cocked up her eyebrow in confusion. "And what would that be?"

"I don't care who you choose to be with,as long as it's not Natsu. After all,he's mines. And mines to keep."

* * *

Ok,so sorry this chapter probably isn't what you guys were expecting...Don't worry the Lucy and Natsu action will be coming next chapter! See you then

Please review follow and fav!


	22. Making Up

**A/N Okay,so this is what I've decided to do. So,I found this little laptop in my basement. Thats what I'll be using to update,respond to pm's,etc. And I'm only gonna be using it in THE MORNING. Because im not taking any chances because I have no idea when my dad will get off of work someimes. But my morning is from about 12-2 because I dont wake up much earlier than that. I really thank all my reviewers too. You have no idea how much I appreciate them!**

**Okay,so now that all thats over,on with the story! And this one is about the aftermath of Natsu and Lucy!**

* * *

I laid in bed. My head hurting like crazy. It was currently the day after the party and I had chosen to skip school,as did Levy,Gray,and Erza. Surprisingly,Ami had sent me a good morning text and asked how I was feeling. I just couldn't decide if she was actually starting to become a friend or if this was just another game of deception.

But when I think,she did bow to the ground and apologize to me in front of everyone. I mean that must have taken a lot of her pride to do that,even for her.

I looked over to my bed post to see what time my alarm had, just because I was to lazy to pick up my phone. A picture caught my eye.

It was me and Natsu hugging each other and smiling so happily. Sadness started to pool in my chest. Natsu... what's gonna happen to us? Our relationship?

I closed my eyes and winced in pain. Remind me to never drink alcohol again. It even hurts to think!

I laid in the bed for who knows how long, finishing up some episodes of my favorite anime One Piece. It was just always so interesting and funny! It's hard to get tired of it. Just as I was about to start episode 617,I heard the doorbell ring. That noise hurt my head just as much as thinking did,maybe worse!

Who could be here at this time of day,anyways?! I slowly moped out of bed and trudged my way down the stairs gripping onto the banister as hard as I could.I made it to the door,forgetting to see who it was,and I swiftly unlocked it pulling it open.

I immediately covered my eyes,since they hadn't adjusted yet. When it was finally close to being decent,my eyes widened in shock as I stared at the pink-haired male standing in my doorway.

I didn't know what to feel. Sadness,joy,anger...my feelings were just to jumbled up. I just stared at him blankly.

He started to fiddle with his fingers. "Uh,Lucy? Can we talk?" he asked a bit nervously

I nodded my head quietly and opened the door wider so he could come in. He walked in and sat on the couch and I sat across from him. He looked around anxiously.

"So...about yesterday...I'm sorry,Lucy." He apologized

And that's when I erupted ignoring the hurt in my head. "Your sorry? Your sorry?!" I yelled. "I'm sorry Mr. Dragneel,but 'sorry's' not gonna cut it!" I somehow had lost my temper completely losing the calm demeanor I had not long ago.

He looked down guiltily. "I was drunk Lucy.I didn't know what I was doing or who I was doing it with!"

Anger seethed through me. "So that means you just go making out with anyone and anything you see?!" I yelled frustratedly.

He stood up abruptly. "Oh,so I'm the one making out with anyone I see? My memory might be a bit hazy but I clearly remember seeing you kissing all over that blonde dudes face!" Natsu accused

I halted in my actions. "Y-You saw that?" I muttered in disbelief.

He nodded his head. "I did see it. More than I needed to! I was feeling pretty let down y'know?! Seeing my girlfriend kissing another guy? That would make any guy want to blow off some steam! And I was drunk too,I couldn't think straight!" Natsu yelled loosing his temper.

I held my glare back in place. "I was drunk too, and I couldn't think straight either! At least I had enough control left to actually realize what I was doing and stop!" I yelled back tears daring to fall out my eyes.

"It was hard for me too! Seeing you kissing,making out with Ami without any hesitation or second thought in your actions. I was standing right in front of you two but you were to busy kissing her!" I yelled tears starting to stream out my eyes overwhelming sadness and anger building up as I let all my frustrations out.

Natsu sighed and rubbed his temples. "We were both drunk,okay? Why can't we just get over this and move on?"

He stared at me with sad and guilt written eyes. "Lucy,you know I love you. And I would never betray our trust on purpose...but I was drunk,you were drunk..we both made a mistake."

I let Natsu's words soak in as I stared deep into his eyes. More tears started to pool out of my own. And I shook my head furiously.

"I know! I know that!" I wailed. "I keep trying to tell myself you were drunk. You didn't know what you were doing. And that I should just forgive you!"

"But...no matter how hard I try,that scene just keeps replaying in my head...over and over and it feels like my hearts about to tear apart... Natsu...I can take it anymore!"

Natsu walked closer to me and gently cupped my cheeks as he stared down into my brown orbs. A small smile graced his lips and I felt my heart flutter,a small blush creeping onto my cheeks. He was staring at me so lovingly. It was so wonderfully sweet.

"It's the same for me...Lucy." He whispered. "How about...we help each other with that?"

I looked at him confused. "Help? What do you mean?"

"It's actually pretty easy." He whispered,our noses touching. "What ever we did with the other person,we do to each other. That way...the good memories from _us_ being with each other can overthrow the bad ones."

My blush turned ten shades darker remembering some of the things Sting did to me. I smiled shyly. "I think I'm up for it."

Natsu smiled widely. "Then let's get started."

...

"Hey,Lucy. Wanna dance with me?" Natsu said in a seductive voice which sounded so sexy. It was deep and smooth. Way better than when Sting said it.

I giggled in response. "Sure,Natsu." He grabbed me by my waist and started twirling me around,I felt so comfortable in his arms. He pressed me up against his hard chest and moved us around the room. He leaned into my ear.

"Wanna go somewhere more...private?" He breathed against me. Sending shudders down my body. I never knew Natsu could be like this..I blushed slightly.

He smirked against my ear. "I take that as a yes?" He bought his face back in front of mines and stared into my eyes. Anticipation boiled in side of me,as I waited for what was to come.

After a few minutes of more twirling around,I stared into his eyes desperately. "When are you gonna kiss me?" I asked in more of a pleady voice then I intended.

A small smirk graced his lips. "Impatient are we?"

I nodded my head as I was blushing furiously. "Ye-"

Before I could finish his warm lips were smashed against mines. Full of passion and heated to the core. His warm cinnamon taste enclosed over my lips and I kissed him back just a passionately. He held me by my waist pulling me closer to him till I was flushed against his body,my arms draped around his neck.

He pulled away from me breathing heavily. "What else did he do?" he asked breathlessly. I was still feeling high off of the kiss and I needed more.

"H-He...He went...deeper." And with that I smashed my lips up against his. After a few seconds,I felt Natsu's tongue graze my lip,and I eagerly parted my mouth for him. My whole mouth became enveloped by his warm and inviting taste along with his smell and intense warmth that was driving me crazy!

I grabbed Natsu's hand and inched it upwards on my body and placing it on my breast. His warmth was seeping through my clothing making my insides melt. I gently placed my hand over his and squeezed.

Natsu abruptly pulled away,his eyes widening in shock. "L-Lucy? What are you doing?" He asked flustered. I slightly chuckled. "Sting did that to me. So I wanted to erase that memory and have it replaced by your own hands. My boyfriends hands."

I walked back closer to him and intertwined our fingers. "Natsu Dragneel's hands...these are the only hands I want to be touched by. Yours and yours only Natsu." I whispered staring up at him.

His cheeks darkened in color as I stared up at him, eyes still glazed over with lust. "Don't you think it's time for me to rid you of any thoughts about Ami?"

I smashed my lips up against his,catching him by surprise but he quickly responded snaking his arms around my waist. I pulled away from him. "What else did she do,Natsu?" I breathed as sexily as I could muster.

"S-She ran her hands through my hair,a-and she went deep. Biting."He replied breathlessly staring intently at my lips. I ran a hand down his cheek. "Do you want me to do that to you?" I said raising a eyebrow at him seductively. I felt overly confident for some reason.

His breath hitched and he nodded his head furiously. I gently pressed my lips against his having to reach on my tippie toes. I ran my hands through his pink stresses gently raking my nails against his scalp and slightly tugging on small strands. He let out a deep moan as our lips moved together in the wet hotness.

I gently bit on his bottom lip causing a light gasp to escape. I took that chance to dig my tongue into the hot plunging wetness of his mouth. The kiss was so hot and passionate I got lost in it. His hands hand slid up my back one caressing my cheek and the other playing in my hair. My hands ruffled through his not being able to get enough of the exotic feeling. Warmth pooled in my gut as I continued to kiss him,our tongues fighting for dominance.

With one last round,we pulled away with a slight 'plop' and we stared into each other's eyes,lust still clearly evident in them.

"We're sober." Natsu muttered as he leaned his forehead against mines. "I have no regrets."

I smiled. "Me neither."

"So...am I forgiven?" He asked. I shrugged and looked up at him slightly. "I don't know. Am I?"

He smiled widely. "Of course you are!" He exclaimed. I laughed. "So are you." I wrapped my arms back around his shoulders and nuzzled my head into his neck. "I really love you,Natsu."

I felt his heart start to beat quicker against my chest. "I'm guessing that my plan worked and we're all better right?" He asked even though I'm pretty sure he knew the answer.

I smile graced my lips as I closed my eyes. "Better than I could have ever imagined."


	23. Authors Note

**This is an Authors Note. Sorry guys if you were expecting a chapter...I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to update! You see...I'm having some EXTREME writers block,meaning,I don't really have any ideas right now.**

**Dont pee your pants now! I'm by no means quitting on this story. At all. But I just wanted to tell you it may take a while...So I'm really sorry! It would really speed up the process though,if I maybe got a few ideas or suggestions from you guys.. even a sentence would do me a lot of good.**

**So,I'm really sorry for the wait,but just please hold on a little longer! I've got a lot going through my head,and it's really hard for me to write. But I've been thinking that it's about time to end it anyways. I mean,what else could possibly happen? If I just continued a whole bunch of meaningless chapters,wouldn't that make the story bad?**

**So,I was thinking about posting 1 or 2 more chapters. Y'know. End it while it's sweet and on a good note. Unless,of course I just get this magical idea from my head or you guys that just sparks my imagination!**

**Mmm,it depends..**

**But thanks for all of you who took the time to read this! And again,I'll try to post as soon as I can!**


	24. Meeting New People! Somewhat

Authors Note:

Yayyyy! I'm back! And I must thank _**Ally-chan Ravenwood**_ for their idea! If it wasn't for you,who knows how long it may have taken me to update! Your idea actually gave me an idea for 5 or 6 more chapters. And Im sure once I write them out,more stuff will come to mind. And I also didn't get a lot of reviews...guess that's what I get for taking a month to update. Sorry,guys!

Without further delay...

* * *

_First Time_

_Chapter 24_

I skipped down the sidewalk,humming a light tune as I made my way down to Grimoire High,my school by the way. I wrapped my coat around me tighter,trying to encase as much bodily warmth as possible. My scarf was wrapped tightly around my neck,and gloves were keeping my hands warm. Gosh,why did December have to be so cold? I was skipping to try to get warmer.

Just in case your wondering,Natsu's not with me because he said he had some 'urgent business' to take care of,whatever that may be.

Not really thinking to deeply into the situation,I continued to hum my tune and smile at the birds and people passing by. I was so happy because me and Natsu have been spending so much time together lately. And with no interruptions!

Oh,it's been so romantic. Everything I've dreamed about. We hug,cuddle on the couch,go on dates,hold hands,and...we kiss. Just light ones though. We haven't had a fiery kiss since that day,about a two months ago. My cheeks burned bright red just remembering the moments we shared together.

I skipped my way into the school,up the steps,and into my classroom. Sitting down heavily onto a seat next to Levy. As soon as I sat down,her eyes lit up excitedly as a smile spread across her face.

"Oh,Lu-chan! You won't believe what happened yesterday!" I gave a playful roll of my eyes. "Let me guess. Is it about Gajeel?"

Her face turned a crimson red. "H-How did you know?"

"Come on,Levy. He's the only thing you talk about nowadays!" I paused for a second,to watch her fiddle with her fingers. "So what happened?"

"Well,we went to the park yesterday,and we strolled around and got ice cream..." Her eyes darted to the side as her face turned even redder than it was,if that was possible.

My eyes narrowed."Hmmm" I mused to myself. "Say,Levy,do you like him?"

Her eyes widened and she started shaking her head furiously,waving her hands in the air.

"N-No! Why would you think that?! He's just a friend! That's all."

"Yeah,Mmkay." I replied sarcastically. "Says the person who gushes about the said person every single day,and blushes while doing so." I added

"That's just a coincidence..." She muttered

"Say,where's Natsu?" I asked. Gray who seemed to have heard,shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares? It's a lot quieter without the flame brain here." His eyes moved over to me And Levy. "Actually,I take that back. There's two squealing chickens over here that don't know when to shut up,either."

Me and Levy both glared at him. "We're not squealing chickens!" We both yelled

He lifted up an eyebrow and chuckled. "See? Told you so."

"Uhg,whatever."

I lazily propped my head on my hand and stared around the classroom. My eyes landed on a certain blue-eyed brunette. She was laughing and talking with a group of friends. Y'know,she had made some now since she wasn't so infatuated with ruining me and Natsu's relationship. We haven't talked much since that day she apologized but occasionally she comes over and talks,or we bump into each other or something.

The talks are actually pretty pleasant, but still a bit awkward to me. Y'know,since I almost smashed her face in.

I sighed as the teacher went up to the front of the classroom,and hushed the class. Soon,after that she started talking about unimportant things,and without noticing,I drifted off to sleep.

...

My phone buzzed as I walked down the street on the way back home. School was pretty hectic,but also weird without Natsu being there...

Remembering the ringing on my phone,I pressed the home button and the screen blared to life. I scrolled down my list of notifications,till I saw one that particularly caught my eye.

_From Natsu Dragneel_

_"Can you meet me at the park swings?"_

I scrunched my eyebrows.

_"What for? And why weren't you at school today?"-Lucy_

_"I'll explain everything later. Just come,please?"_

_-Natsu_

_"Okay."_

_-Lucy_

I let out a deep sigh. What's up with all the secrecy? Goodness,is it so hard to know what's going on these days? I changed my course of direction and headed towards the park. In about 3 minutes,the park came into view and as I neared the swings,I saw a mop of spiky pink hair leaning against the pole. I quickened my speed,my mood lightening just by seeing him.

"Natsu!" I called out. His head shot up in my direction,and his face lit up with a smile,making my insides warm up.

I jumped into his arms and held him tightly digging my face into his chest. "Gosh,where were you? I was kinda lonely without you there!" I exclaimed with a slight blush on my face,pouting.

He chuckled,a cloud of air forming in front of his face. He ruffled my hair,tightening the scarf around my neck. Then he touched our noses together,mines instantly warming up. His breath tickled my cheeks as we stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

My chest instantly fluttered,as he closed his eyes and leaned his head in closer to kiss me. When we were just millimeters away,I quickly bought my hand up in front of my face and his lips collided with it.

He pulled away in shock,confusion clearly lining his features. "What was that for?"

I looked away embarrassed. "My lips...they're chapped." I explained.

"We'll,I can warm em' up for you,and they'll become all moist and soft." He reasoned. I blushed at his choice of words.

"But Na-"

He pulled me towards him,and smashed his lips up against mines. He was right,his lips instantly warmed mines up,sending shocks of heat throughout my body. I took both of my hands and pressed them up against his cheeks,bringing his head in closer,as I leaned on my tippie toes and slightly tugged on his hair. Over the months,I'd found out he liked that,alot.

I heard a slight moan escape from deep within his throat,it making my heart beat even faster at the exotic sound.

He snaked his arm around my waist and slowly pulled away,my face instantly freezing from the lack of warmth he was once providing me.

"Warmed you up?" He asked breathlessly,in a deep smooth voice. Oh,god. I loved the way Natsu sounded after a kiss.

"Yeah,but now I'm cold again." He pulled me closer to his chest and encased his arms around me.

"Come on,we're heading to my house." Natsu said,slowly starting to walk. I gave a slight nod of my head,not really paying attention to what he said. His warmth and scent were enough to distract me from the loudest noises,and people,for that matter.

...

We arrived at his front doorstep,he pulled out his key and turned the handle. The door clicked open and we walked in.

Mmm,the air smelled of warm and fresh baked goods and pastries. My mouth instantly started to water. I wonderered,why did it smell so good?

I heard creaking on the stairs and slowly turned my head to see what could possibly be making a noise when it was just the two of us in here.

When my eyes landed on the figure,I nearly screamed my head off,almost jumping back 10 feet. The latter did the same.

Somehow,I had landed on my butt,and I pointed a trembling finger to the culprit.

"N-Natsu...there's a robber in here!" I yelled

Natsu sent me an awkward smile and helped me up. "Lucy,she's not a robber. She's my mom."

My eyes widened in shock. His mom? Wait,Natsu had a mom? And then I remembered. "Oh,didn't you say your parents were gone overseas or something?"

"Yep,and now they're back. That's why I wasn't at school today. My mom wanted me to go to the airport and help them unload or something."

I glanced back at the pink haired lady that was still trying to catch her breath from the shock earlier. _Guess thats where he gets his pink hair from..._

Other than that,their were no similarities. "And who might you be?" I gruff mans voice asked. I turned around to see a man lying on a reclined chair,reading a newspaper. His eyes still strained on today's heading. He had reading glasses on the bridge of his nose,fiery red hair and swamp green eyes.

_Guess that's where Natsu gets his eyes from..._

I noted. I also noticed he was pretty buff. Like,he wasn't a stick,he actually had muscles.

He cleared his throat loudly. And I remembered he had asked me a question.

"Oh,umm,I'm—"

"She's my girlfriend." Natsu interrupted,smiling widely and slinging an arm over my shoulder. Natsu's dad's eyes slightly widened at the comment,as he looked interested for once.

But then he quickly relaxed. "That's a good one,Natsu. Like I'd ever believe that." I heard a light snicker erupt from his mouth.

I also heard someone stomping down the stairs,and in a flash they were in front of my face,my hands already clasped in hers.

Natsu's mom's eyes were beaming brightly and I got a good look at her face. It was supple,and smooth,almost baby like. She had bright red eyes,but not the scary ones. They seemed childish and filled with life and excitement. She looked to be in her 20s.

"So Natsu's finally got a girlfriend,huh?" She beamed. Smiling at me widely. "Oh,how my son has grown up over the time we were away!"

"Whats your name,sweety?"

"Lucy Heartfilia,mam" I replied respectfully. Her eyes lit up even brighter if that was possible. "Your Layla's daughter? Goodness,no wonder you look like her twin! I thought I was going crazy for a moment. Oh,me and your mom were best friends back in high school!"

"Isn't this something? We always said when we had children,it would be great if they married so we could be sisters!"

I looked down sadly. "By the way, how's she doing? I can't wait to speak to her and relive old times!"

My lips started to tremble and I felt Natsu squeeze my hand reassuringly. "She...she passed. She's not here anymore."

She instantly stopped gushing about their times spent together and the light left her eyes. "She's what?" She whispered in disbelief

"Gone." I replied bitterly. I really didnt want to talk about this right now.

"Oh." I saw her stare ahead blankly and tears fell down her cheeks. She snapped out of it,and hurriedly wiped her eyes. "Um,excuse me. I have business to attend to." She said in a small voice. Then,she ran up the stairs and out of sight.

I felt bad for her. I bet she had been wanting to see her high school buddy for a long time now...

I heard a loud stomp and looked up to see Mr. Dragneel standing up off the couch. He stood up and slung Natsu towards him,draping his arm around Natsu's neck and taking his fist to mess his hair up.

I saw him whispering things into Natsu's ears. "But,dad! I told you she's my girlfriend." Natsu yelled out.

Natsu's dad walked up to me and an apologetic smile graced his lips. "I'm sorry for my sons stupidness. You can go home now. I don't know how much he paid you to do this,but it's not worth pretending to be this bubblegum heads girlfriend." He said

Wait,I think he's misunderstanding something. "Umm,he didn't pay me anything."

He raised and eyebrow. "You did it for free?"

"N-No! I mean..I really am his girlfriend,and he's my boyfriend."

He raised his eyebrow again. "Wow,Natsu you really got a good one. Her lines almost sound believable!"

"Dad,she's telling the truth!" Natsu whined

I was really starting to get annoyed now. Why didn't he believe us?

"I'm really his girlfriend,sir." It's the truth. 100%" I beckoned

"Are you serious?" He asked

I nodded my head

"Prove it to me." He said with a smirk.

"Prove it?" I asked. "Yeah,show some affection. Some looove."

Natsu just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to me. "If that's what you want." Without any hesitation,he pressed his lips against mines. And me being the person I am, grappled onto his shirt bringing him closer to me. Jesus,why did his lips have to be so addicting?!

I heard a loud whistle. "Whew,the love birds in full action."

I quickly pulled away,a dark blush lining my cheeks. I had completely forgot he was there! He sighed in defeat. "Okay,I believe you. No one would kiss like _that _if they were just acting,I think."

Just how were we kissing? I asked myself. A wide smile spread across his features. "So have you two done _it_ yet?" He asked

"Uh,done what?" I asked in total confusion. "Had s-"

Natsu clamped a hand over his mouth and sent him a glare,his cheeks a light pink. Natsu slowly removed his hands. Although,I was still abit confused on want he was about to say.

"Sooooooooo-ry." Mr. Dragneel dragged out. "Didn't mean to break the comfort zone. Just wanted to see if you turned into a man yet,Natsu." Then he shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms. "Guess not."

He laid a hand on Natsu's shoulders. "But,at least you've taken the next step." He gave Natsu a tight hug,and patted him on the back. "Nice job,son."

Natsu's eyes widened for a second,but then he pushed him off. "Geez,I'm not a baby. What did you think? I was gonna stay single forever?"

"Says the man,and I quote _"What do you even see in women,dad? They're such crybabys and get hurt way to easily! Goodness,I'd rather be with a man!"_

Mr. Dragneel said in a high-pitched voice. Then he paused. "To be honest,I thought you were gonna end up gay and bring a boyfriend home one day."

Natsu's face turned a crimson red. "That was years ago!" Wait,he really said that?

"Natsu,I didn't know you were bi." I said teasingly.

"Aww,Lucy. Not you to!" He whined.

Natsu's dad walked over to me and embraced me in a bone crushing hug,although it was warm and inviting.

"Welcome to the family,Lucy."

I swear I almost teared up. It had been so long since I had an actual fatherly figure in my life. And the warmth was overwhelming.

"I'm so glad I met you guys." I whispered,tears starting to stream down my face. I gripped onto his shirt tighter.

I saw Natsu smile warmly at me and he joined the embrace. Gripping me tightly. I was happy,warm,and felt welcomed.

Here,with my new family.

* * *

Yayyy! Almost 3 thousand words! I wish I could have made it longer,because of the month long wait...but I'll be posting another chappie sometime this week to make up for it! And sorry if there were any typos in this chapter. It's like they always end up sneaking in there somehow... **_If you find any typos,tell me so I can fix them!_**

I really wanna know what you guys thought about this chapter and Natsu's parents!

So...

**_Please review,follow,and fav!_**


	25. My Family

_"Welcome to the family,Lucy."_

_I swear I almost teared up. It had been so long since I had an actual fatherly figure in my life. And the warmth was overwhelming._

_"I'm so glad I met you guys." I whispered,tears starting to stream down my face. I gripped onto his shirt tighter._

_I saw Natsu smile warmly at me and he joined the embrace. Gripping me tightly. I was happy,warm,and felt welcomed._

_Here,with my new family._

* * *

_First Time_

_Chapter 25_

Mr. Dragneel pushed Natsu off of him,grasped my shoulders and held me out at an arms length. His eyebrows crinkled as he stared at me intently. I was starting to get a bit uncomfortable under his gaze...

"Why would a pretty girl like you be with someone like him?" He said in confusion. "I just can't wrap my fingers around it."

"Your son is a very flattering man." I tried to say as politely and proper as possible.

"Flattering? You _are_ talking about Natsu right?" He asked pointing a finger to Natsu. "Hey!" Natsu shouted in defense

I nodded my head. " Very much."

He placed a hand on his chin and lifted his eyebrow. "Your not a boy,are you? A cross dresser?"

I shook my head furiously. Was he serious? "I'm 100% female. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Hmmm." He pondered aloud. "Are you an alien of some sort?"

"No."

"Did he hypnotize you?"

"No."

"Brainwash?"

"No."

"Threaten you?"

"No"

"Blackmail you?"

"N-

"Dad,will you just stop with all the crazy questions?!" Natsu hollered. "Is it so hard for you to believe I have a girlfriend? Is it so hard for you to understand that Lucy's my girlfriend? What? Do you think she's to good for me or something?" Natsu rambled angrily.

"Whoaaa,no need for the pissy attitude." Mr. Dragneel said,holding up his hands in front of his face.

"Pissy?!" Natsu exclaimed. "I'm acting pissy? Well your just acting downright retarded!"

As I watched Natsu and his dad argue,I just had to wonder if Mr. Dragneel got Natsu angry on purpose. Was it a test or something? Maybe it was just a father and son thing. His dad did seem like the playful type,but I don't think Natsu really liked his teasing.

I can tell just by his tone of voice and his angry facial expression.

"Y'know what? Forget you." Natsu spat angrily at his dad. He stomped over towards me and grabbed my wrist roughly.

"Come on,Lucy. We're going upstairs."

I silently followed behind him,not sure what to say.

"Your about to have a tea party? Oooh,invite me! I can even bring Mr. Stuffums!" Natsu's dad yelled in a girlish voice as we went up the stairs.

Natsu stayed quiet as we walked into his room and he plopped onto the bed. I cautiously took a seat beside him.

He had his elbows on his knees,and his head was propped in his hands. "Natsu,whats wrong?" I asked in a small voice

"Its..It's nothing. He just..he just makes me so...so mad sometimes." He said in a low,quiet voice.

I placed my hand on his thigh and looked at him intently,signaling I was willing to listen. He took a deep breath.

"I mean,he...he doesn't see me as a man. And it's like no matter what I do, I'm also treated like a 5 year old or something. It's like,he never takes me seriously."

"Sure,when I was little,he was playful and teased me alot, but then it was actually _fun_. Now,it's just plain annoying. I mean,isn't when your children get older,your suppose to start treating them differently? Y'know, act more mature with them?"

"You heard what he just said. 'Are you having a tea party?' Come on now,what 17 year old boy has tea parties?"

"Actually I do know some boys that—" I stopped when I realized Natsu was glaring at me. "That's not really helping my case is it?"

I gave him an awkward smile."Natsu,he probably just doesn't want to see you grow up. I mean,you said they're hardly ever here because they're always traveling. He probably just wants to enjoy his laughs while he can."

Natsu sighed. "Yeah,you may be right."

We sat in silence for a while. "Thanks Lucy."

He reached over and gave me a hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him tightly. Inhaling his sweet scent. I'm just now thinking about it,but shouldn't a boy have like a odor or something? Natsu just smells so...sweet.

We pulled away and I intertwined my fingers with his. "Come on,we need to go back downstairs."

Natsu gave a nod of his head,and he stood up,then we walked down the stairs. Mr. Dragneel was sitting back on the couch,back to reading his newspaper. And surprisingly,Mrs. Dragneel was in the kitchen putting a chicken in the oven. I thought she would still be in her room,weeping on the loss of her best friend.

As soon as we hit the last step, her head shot up and a smile lined her features. "Oh,Lucy! Do you want some cookies?"

I smiled back. "If you don't mind."

She giggled. "What a polite young girl you are. There's no need to be so formal! We're all family here."

I walked up and took a seat at the table,Natsu sitting beside me. "I only thought it was natural to be polite to your elders..." I pondered aloud

She set a plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of me,my favorite kind if I may add. My eyes beamed in delight. "Wow,Mrs. Dragneel. Are all of these for me?" I asked in disbelief.

She laughed as she turned around and stirred the contents of the pots that were on the stove. "Sure. But don't forget to share some with the hunk beside you." She turned her head slightly and sent me a wink.

"Yeah,Lucy. Don't forget to share some with me." Natsu reminded. He reached his hand over and grabbed a cookie,biting off half of it,then stuffed the other half in his mouth.

"Natsu,you better spare what you can. We don't have an infinite amount,y'know!" I gave him a light bonk on the head.

"Aye,sir!"

I took a bite into one of the cookies,savoring its sweet,chocolaty taste. Memories instantly flooded into my head of the time me and Natsu shared the cookie kiss. Just remembering it made my face grow 10x hotter and I was almost positive I was blushing.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Somehow Natsu had gotten dangerously close to me and had whispered it into my ear.

"You wanna...kiss me again?" He breathed huskily. I swear,that sent waves and waves of shivers down my spine.

"God,_yes_." My mouth involuntarily spoke for me.

"Yes,what?" Mrs. Dragneel asked turning completely around to look at me. I froze,caught like a deer in headlights.

_Think of an excuse,think of an excuse,think of something to say,think of a lie! _My brain tried to process.

"Uh-uhh-"

"I had asked her if she wanted more cookies and she said yes." Natsu intervened. Luckily.

"Oh,why didnt you just say so?" She walked over and set another tray in front of us.

"Thank you,Mrs. Dragneel." She gave a wave of her hand. "Please,enough with the formality! My names Polyushka. God knows why my mother gave me the weirdest name in the world. But most people just call me Polly."

"So Lucy,you have my permission,just call me Polly!"

I looked down at the cookies. And got a little nervous,not used to calling grown ups by their first names,besides Jude of course. I would never call him my father.

"Uh,Polly,thanks for the cookies." I said awkwardly.

"No problem." she smiled and came to sit across from me. She propped her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hands.

"So..I was just wondering,when did you two start going out?" She asked out of the blue. I was a bit shocked by the question,so no answers came out.

"Bout three months ago." Natsu explained,smiling widely. A gentle smile grazed Polly's face. "Ha,is that so..."

I heard a sniffle and noticed she was crying. My eyebrows immediately creased with worry. "What's wrong?" Me and Natsu asked in unison.

"It's just...a bit overwhelming to see my son growing up so fast. I mean one moment I was tying his shoe laces on the first day of kindergarten and now look at him— he's become such a fine young man. And he's even got a girlfriend!"

She smiled warmly as she stared at Natsu who was slightly blushing. "It's just hard to see your children grow up,y'know?"

I nodded my head,even though I didn't really understand her pain. "Well,he's in good hands." I say. "I make sure to keep him in check and shower him with lots of love!"

I slung an arm around his shoulder and smiled brightly. I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me closer.

"She sure does." Natsu agreed and planted a kiss on my cheek. I giggled surprised by the kiss.

"Eeeeeekk!" Polly squealed. "Aww,that's just so cute!"

I blushed. Gosh,why did we always kiss and stuff in front of his parents? It's just that...once I get in his arms,all sane thoughts float away replaced by him. Thoughts of Natsu.

I started shaking my head furiously as I held my already burning cheeks. I sound like some kind of lovesick pigeon!

"Lucy,their's no need to be so embarrassed! That's young love." Polly insisted.

She let out a breathy sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "Believe it or not,me and Igneel were once like that. Oh,just remembering the times we shared,it just makes my heart race so fast!"

Natsu scrunched up his face. "Eww,no one wants to hear about that!" I just sat there in confusion.

"Um,who is Igneel?"

"That would be me." A deep voice said behind me. I turned around to see Mr. Dragneel.

"Oh! That's you... I should have known." I said embarrassed. He laughed. "Yeah,you should have."

Then he turned to Natsu and slapped him on the back. "How's my favorite kid doing?"

Natsu just let out a huff. "Well,my backs kinda hurting for some very odd reason..."

Mr. Dragneel closed his eyes and let out a hearty laugh. "Haahhh,loving the humor son! Make sure to keep your ole pops happy,kay?"

"Yeah,yeah." Natsu said waving him off. Then we all glanced at each other and bursted out laughing.

Polly wiped a tear from her eye. "Its so refreshing to finally be back home. Designing is so much work,and puts so much stress on a person."

"Your a designer?" I asked

"Yep,a fashion designer to be exact."

"And I'm a news reporter." Mr. Dragneel commented.

Polly clasped her hands together and her eyes shined brightly. "Oh! I just thought of something!" She glanced over at me and Natsu. "When you two have children,can we name the girl Sophie? Oh,that's such a pretty name!"

"_If_ you have a son,name him Racer. I want him to be fast and speedy just like his grandpa!" Mr. Dragneel exclaimed

My face darkened a million shades. Children? Me and Natsu? In a big house...with a loving husband, and sweet kids that look just like Natsu...hey,I'm kinda liking the sound of that.

"C-Children?" Natsu stuttered,a slight blush on his cheeks. Our eyes met for a split second and our heads shot down.

I heard a snicker erupt from the awkward silence. "Don't worry,Polly. They'll never make it that far. I mean look at em! They get embarrassed just thinking about kids!"

He then glanced at me. "Do you even have an idea how brats are made? That's right,you have s-"

"Igneel!" Polly hollered. Don't spoil their minds!

Mr. Dragneel just crossed his arms and turned his head the other way. "They're gonna have to find out one way or another..."

"Dad,all you think about is dirty things..." Natsu grumbled.

"Yeah,and all you think about is unicorns and lollipops! Thats why you'll never grow up Natsu. Be a man!" Igneel shouted.

Natsu let out a frustrated yell. "I am a man! Goddamnit! Do you wanna see what I got?! Huh,you wanna see what I got?!"

Mr. Dragneel scrunched up his face. "No thanks. I don't lean that way if you catch my drift."

Natsu scoffed. "That's what I thought."

"Please don't forget their are ladies over here." Polly intervened. I heard a timer go off and Polly hurried over to the oven.

"Oooh,looks like the chicken's ready! Lucy,you wanna stay for dinner?"

* * *

After we ate,I said my goodbye's,and Natsu walked me out. We walked down,the sidewalk creating small chat here and there. We reached the front door and I said my goodbye's. I put my key into the lock and just a I was about to turn,Natsu stopped me.

"Lucy...don't you think it's about time we...talked to your father about things? About us?

My breath hitched in my throat. "Why?"

He scratched the back of his head. " Don't you think we should have his consent on our relationship?"

I clenched my fists together tightly. "Natsu,he doesn't care about me! Why does he need to know?" I yelled

"I just—"

"No,I'm sorry Natsu. I—I'll think about it. See you tomorrow." And with that, I turned the key and pushed the door open,as soon as I got in I turned around and locked the door.

A noise got my attention,and I slowly turned around. As soon as my eyes landed on the figure, I swear my heart stopped and my eyes widened about 10 feet. I was frozen in the spot.

There stood...Jude Heartfilia.

And he did not look happy.

* * *

Authors Note: Whoooo! Yeah, 2 chapters in 1 week. I told you. I would make it,didn't I? Anyways,please

Review,follow,and fav!


	26. The Struggle

_There stood...Jude Heartfilia._

_And he did not look happy._

* * *

_First Time_

_Chapter 26_

"Where were you?" Jude's stern voice echoed throughout the hallway. I was still trying to recover from shock. Why was he here? Why isn't he sleeping or at work?

"I asked where you were." He repeated.

I shot him an angry glare. "It's none of your business. It's not like you care anyways." I said bitterly. I started to walk,about to head up to my room. Just as I was about to walk past him,he roughly grabbed onto my shoulder and held me in place.

"Your not going anywhere,unless you answer my questions."

I violently yanked away from him,sending him a glare that shot daggers. "Why do you care so much anyways?"

"Because,I care about the safety of my daughter."

I scoffed. _"I care about the safety of my daughter."_ He says. Unbelievable. "If you care about my safety so much,then why did you abuse me,huh?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Lucy,I was only punishing you for your bad behavior. It's what every good parent must do in order to maintain discipline in their children." The calmness in his voice angered me to a new extent.

"Obviously,I did not do a good enough job." He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "I saw the boy a few seconds ago. Why were you with him at this time of night? Who is he?"

I clenched my fists tightly at my side. " So,for years you ignore me,but when you see me coming home with someone you want to get all up in my business?!" I yelled. " Why are you trying to act like a father to me,now? You should have started doing that years ago,so why now?!"

"We used to be so happy. But when mom died,you just changed!" Tears started to trail down my face. "It's not my fault goddammit! It's not my fault mom died!" Sobs started to erupt from my throat as I held my arms up to cover my face,hiding my shame. I wiped the tears away furiously. I had just said something I had wanted to get out for years. I looked at him,and he still had an unreadable expression on his face. Why was he looking behind me? I was right here! I felt myself swell with anger. Why isn't he saying anything?

"Say something,Jude! Say something!" I yelled.

"Lucy! What's happening?" Natsu yelled hurrying towards me. I looked at him with tearful eyes. How did he get in here?

"N-Natsu,what are you doing here?" I asked

"I heard yelling so I ran back in here." He then looked up. "Is that...your father?" He whispered.

I saw Jude looking at us with an angry expression. "Who are you,boy? And what are you doing prancing around with my daughter?"

"Dont call him 'boy'!" I yelled. "His name's Natsu,and don't say I'm your daughter. I stopped being your daughter a long time ago."

Anything he said just made me outrageous. I guess you could call this pent up hate that just needed to be let out.

"You are my daughter. I _made _you. You belong to _me _so you must obey what I say." Jude said.

"I don't think anyone who abuses their children,and ignores them for years is fit to be called a father!" Natsu spat at him,his face contorted into a snarl I would have never imagined I would see on his face.

Jude turned his head to look at Natsu. "Who are you talking to,boy? What would you know about our family matters? Who are you to speak to me with such defiance?"

"I know enough." Natsu retorted. "And I'm Natsu Dragneel. Lucy's boyfriend."

My eyes widened in shock. Did he really just tell him that? I told him I would think about it,and he just goes blurting it out without my consent!

Jude lifted up an eyebrow. "Mmm,her boyfriend,huh? Lucy I see you've been doing sleezy things behind my back. How far have you two gone? What I do to you will depend on your answer."

Natsu swiped an arm in front of me,it acting as some kind of barrier. "Your not lying a hand on her! You know I could call the police if I actually witness the abuse!"

Jude chuckled. "Call the police? On me? I'd like to see what good that will do you."

I moved past Natsu's arm so that I was standing in front of him and took a deep breath. "Now that you know that Natsu's my boyfriend,just leave us alone. I...I liked it better when you were ignoring me."

"Leave you alone? Start ignoring you? Well...that's out of the question."

He glance at Natsu and looked him up and down. A slight frown started to form on his features. "I want you to break up with this boy right now. He's not fit to be with you."

"Not fit to be with me?!" I yelled. "Since when were you to decide who I was fit to be with?"

"Since your were born." He replied. "Now,I want you to break up with him. I will only agree to a wealthy,and sophisticated young man not just some boy you picked off the streets."

Natsu scoffed. "Quite a high wish list isn't it? Just to let you know,I didn't come off the streets and I can be smart when I want to be. I may not be rich,but it's all in the quality of a person. Not just the riches he or she may have."

I smiled at Natsu and grabbed his hand. He smiled back with one of his signature grins. It warmed my heart even in this situation. He was right. Natsu's quality was like no other. It was unique,special. Something only Natsu could have.

I looked at Jude with a determined face. "This is the man I love. No one else,and I'm surely not changing that for _you_. You,the man who ignored me for years. You,who blamed me for mom's death,and you,the man who abused me."

I glared at him. "What would make you think I would listen to someone who treats me like that? I'd much rather be with someone,a _family _that makes me feel welcomed and loved."

"Well this is as good as a family gets Lucy. I'm getting tired of hearing your smart remarks. Have I not packed into that little brain of yours,not to talk back to me?" Somehow Jude had appeared right in front of me. Maybe my eyes had been to slow to catch his movements,but surely the pain coursing through my face came almost immediately.

My head jolted to the side,my eyes widened from shock. I slowly bought my hand to my face and grazed over the burning sensation on my face. It _hurt._ It hurtled so badly. He had just _slapped_ me.

Natsu had a look of shock on his face too. But then,I guess realization finally struck him and an outrageous look contorted his features.

"Don't—Don't you hurt Lucy!" His voiced cracked a little,as he bought his fist back and swung it at Jude's face. When he was just about to land an impact,Jude's hand came up and caught Natsu's fist in his palm.

A gasp escaped Natsu lips,and I watched in horror,as Jude bent Natsu's arm behind his back pinning him to the floor. Natsu's face scrunched up in pain,as he let out a painful yell.

"No,no,no...no,NO!" I yelled. Tears started to stream down my face like waterfalls. I couldn't bear watching Natsu get hurt. How did such a happy and fun day turn into _this_?

"Please...Please,don't hurt him. I can't bear it!" I sobbed

Jude crouched down and planted a knee in the center of Natsu's back holding him down. Natsu winced. "How about you go to sleep,huh boy? I'll take care of you little girlfriend."

Natsu started to wiggle and squirm. "No! Don't you lay a hand on Lucy! Don't you—!"

Then Natsu slumped,and his body lay motionless. Jude had knocked him out.

I slowly started to back away as Jude got up and started walking towards me. "Hmm,now what should I do with you?"

I started shaking my head furiously. "No,no,no,not again." I mumbled. I started to sob harder. "Please,don't do this to me again!" I pleaded. I couldn't take it. I _can't_ go through this again. I looked at Natsu for help,but I knew he was of no use. He was knocked out cold. Maybe..just maybe if I screamed loud enough,he would wake up.

"Why..why do you have to do this to me?" I asked him. "Finally,when I've found someone I actually love,you just wanna tear us apart. Do you hate me,Jude? Is that why you always try to ruin my life?!" I sobbed.

" I don't hate you,Lucy. I just love you so much that I want what's best for you." I gagged. And I slowly felt bile rising up my throat,but I pushed it down. Why did he have to lie to me?

"I won't do anything ,if you just break up with this rotten piece of wood you've picked up,Lucy. Just never see,or talk to him again and I'll let you slide. Forget this ever happened."

My stomach clenched and tightened. I felt nauseated. I couldn't even imagine my life without Natsu. He was...he was my everything.

I bit my lip till I started to taste iron on my tongue. "No,I'm not doing it. I can't do it." I said fully determined.

He chuckled. "Let's see how that fairs for you." He bought his hand back and slapped me roughly,this time on the other cheek. I bit my lip even harder. "I'm still...not doing it..."

And the beatings continued. But dont worry,I stood my ground,never swaying one bit. Natsu was everything to me. And I was never gonna let go of him. Even if I got bruised and battered up,even if it cost me my _life._

* * *

...

I woke up slumped against the door,I think. I really couldn't tell where I was to be honest,but I was almost positive I was still in my house. When I tried to move,pain raked through my body,making every muscle hurt.

Mostly,in my upper regions. Despite the pain,I managed to get up and stagger up the steps to my bedroom. I walked into the bathroom and flipped the lightswitch. I stared at myself as I looked into the mirror.

Pain started to vibrate through my chest as I stared at my red,puffy,and swollen cheeks,I had maybe one or two bruises on my neck too. Luckily no black eye. For some reason,my stomach and upper arms were slightly hurting,although I didn't see any traces of damage.

_"Must be internal damage..." _I thought. This was the worst he'd ever beaten me. Was it because of Natsu? Or was he just that mad at me? I took a seat on the bathtub ledge,and cupped my head in my hands. It even hurt to do that. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I have to be cursed into this family?

Tears started to roll down my face,stinging my cheeks. But I didn't care. I just let them fall freely. Who knows how long I was crying,but it felt like ages had passed till I stopped,because one thought slipped through my mind.

Where was Natsu?

I sprung up,almost slipping in my steps and sprinted down the hall and down the stairs. I searched around the living area.

_"Where is he? Where is he?!" _My mind chanted. After I searched a decent amount,flipping over couches, throwing pillows,and looking under counters I realized he wasn't in the house.

Where had Jude taken him? What did he do? I tried to rack my brain of what happened yesterday,but couldn't really remember much since I was to busy getting the sense slapped and beaten out of me.

I saw my pruse on the couch and snatched it up,digging through it and reading through the notifications list. I scrolled to the bottom and a gasp escaped my lips. It was from Natsu. I struggled to steady my fingers,as they were shaking uncontrollably. And then,I opened it.

_"Lucy, I need help. When I woke up I was outside on the side of some weird street. If I can see correctly,I'm on 31st. I tried to move,but...I—I think my leg is either sprained on broken. I can't really remember much of what happened yesterday,or how I got here either. Hope to see you soon." -Natsu_

I cupped my mouth as I read the message. I couldn't believe it. Jude had really just dumped Natsu out on the street like he belonged there!

I ran out the door,and hopped into my car. And on I went,looking for 31st Street.

**...**

I knelt,beside Natsu who had been lying on the side of the street,near some shrubs. He was sound asleep surprisingly.

"Natsu,Natsu wake up." I said shaking him. After a few more attempts,he slightly opened his eyes. "L-Lucy?" He questioned

"Yeah,it's me." I whispered smiling. I was so relieved to see that he was okay. He got up on one elbow and rubbed his eyes with the other. "Have any idea how I got—"

He stopped when his eyes landed on my face. "Lucy,what happened?" He asked. His voice laced with concern. He reached a hand out to touch my face,and just as his fingertips brushed me cheek, I hissed in pain,pulling away from him.

He stared at me for a while longer. I tried to mask my pain. "Well,you see..." I started. But he stopped me as a look of recognition crossed his face.

"Yesterday...Jude..." he whispered to himself. Then his face contorted in anger. "He knocked me out didnt he?" Natsu yelled. "I remember."

_How about you go to sleep,boy. I'll take care of your girlfriend."_

"I remember struggling,then everything went black." He paused for a moment. "So this is how he takes care of you,huh?" He clenched his eyes shut. "Shit,this is all my fault." Natsu cursed.

"Natsu,it's not your fault. You tried to stop him. You did all you could do." I tried to say.

"It is my fault!" Natsu yelled slamming his fist against the pavement. "Trying is not good enough if you don't succeed,Lucy! What am I? What kind of person am I if I can't even protect the girl who's most important to me?"

"Na-"

"I'm a failure!" He yelled banging his hand against the concrete repeatedly. "Everyone's right. I don't deserve you,Lucy. I just sat there out cold,while you were getting beaten only a feet away!"

Tears dripped out his eyes,and I swear my heart felt like it was about to burst. I didn't like seeing Natsu cry. I want him to be happy...

"I'm so sorry,Lucy. I'm so,so sorry." He cried. He continued to bang his hands against the concrete so much,that blood started to seep out his hands. He sent out a line of curses with each collision to the ground.

"Natsu,stop please..." I begged,I grabbed his arm so he would stop banging it on the ground. He let out lots of raspy and angry breaths as he calmed down,and I helped him into the car.

...

We sat at the kitchen table in complete and utter silence. Natsu had his head in his hands and he looked like he was thinking hard. I just sat there awkwardly,not sure what to say.

"I really am sorry,Lucy." He said breaking the silence. Then he let out a slight chuckle and looked away. "I know,I know. Sorry's not enough is it?"

"Natsu,I've already accepted your apology." I tried to reason.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better!" He shouted. "No matter how many times I say sorry,it's not gonna change the fact that your hurt...I just can't accept your forgiveness." he said clenching his fist tightly.

I just sat there. Not really sure what to say. "...Then,what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Slap me,punch me,shit just beat me up! I deserve it. I want to feel the same pain you felt,Lucy..."

"Natsu,don't say that...you know I would never hurt you. I can't hurt you!"

He let out a deep sigh. "Can I–Can I just get a hug? Just to know your really alright?" He asked. A small smile spread across my face as I got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen table. I wrapped my arms around his torso as he buried his head in my chest,wrapping his arms around my lower back. I'm not gonna,lie. I did feel pain,but I didn't show it.

"Yesterday...I was so scared." Natsu started in a quiet voice. "I didn't want to see you get hurt,and when he slapped you...fear really took over all my senses."

I stroked through his soft locks as he talked. "The only thoughts racing through my mind were,_ 'What if I never see her again? What's a life without her? What would I do?" _

Natsu held onto me tighter. "I don't ever want to lose you,Lucy. I want you to stay with me forever." He whispered. My heart tightened at his words,it starting to beat a hundred miles a minute. "It's the same for me,Natsu. When I saw you and Jude fighting...it's just like everything turned into a nightmare."

Natsu pulled away from me and I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard the chair skid across the floor. I looked to see Natsu had stood up.

"I'm getting real sick and tired of all the shit that goes on. All the stuff Jude has put you through."

I stared at him,not sure what to say. He looked at me and his expression was grim,and serious. A face you would seldom see on Natsu.

"Your coming to live with me."


	27. Moving In Is Better Than You Would Think

_First Time _

_Chapter 27_

"I'm getting real sick and tired of all the shit that goes on. All the stuff Jude has put you through."

I stared at him,not sure what to say. He looked at me and his expression was grim,and serious. A face you would seldom see on Natsu.

"Your coming to live with me."

"Live with you?" I asked. "What about my dad?"

"Forget about your dad. Just come live with me." Natsu beckoned. "But Natsu,you don't understand. He has ways. He has people he can connect to to come find me. He clearly doesn't like you,who knows,he could bomb your house or something!"

"Well,you'll stay with me,until he does find out. If he ever does. And If he does,we're not going down without a fight."

"What about your parents? Are they okay with me just barging in?"

"They can handle it. They've already said your part of the family and in a week or so,they'll be gone,flying around the world again."

"Oh." I said looking down. Could I really do it? Could I really just run away and forget about all of my problems? Even though I wanted to do it,I just had this nagging feeling telling me I would regret my decision.

"What are you waiting for? Get packed!" Natsu exclamied.

.

.

I walked into his home,lugging about 3 suit cases behind me. I had bought all my clothes toiletries,and most prized possessions with me.

"Mom,dad,I have an announcement to make!" Natsu shouted.

They both turned their heads from what they were doing to look at him. "From now on,Lucy will be living here."

I slightly blushed and bowed my head. "I will be in your care."

Polly yelled with joy and pranced over to me. "Yes! Finally I have a girl in the house. Lucy we have got to go shopping sometime!"

"Uh,sure." I said smiling back. "Why are you living here?" Mr. Dragneel asked reading his newspaper. "Is Natsu trying to get in your pants already?"

"Dear!" Polly yelled in a warning manner. I blushed. "N-No,sir." I stuttered.

He shrugged. "What's everyone getting so embarrassed for? I was just wondering,sheesh." He pushed his glasses up so that they were sitting on his forehead and he looked at me. "So what for then?"

"I'm currently having family issues,Mr. Dragneel. So I needed a place to stay."

"Oh,ok then. Well,make yourself comfortable I guess." He said continuing to look at his newspaper.

I let out a sigh of relief. I was glad Natsu's parents were so reasonable. Natsu smiled. "We got the ok,Lucy! That's means your here to stay."

I smiled. "So...where is my room gonna be?" I asked him.

"Follow me." He said taking two of my three suitcases and heading up the stairs. I followed behind him,struggling along the way. It was so hard getting these suitcases up the stairs!

We went down the hallway and he stopped in front of a room. It looked strangely familiar...

He grasped the handle of the door and swung it open. My mouth immediately fell until it touched the floor. I gaped at it in shock.

"Natsu,this is your room!" I yelled in disbelief.

He grinned and nodded his head. "Yep,and now it's your room too."

"But why?!"I screeched. My face starting to heat up. It wasn't that I didn't want to share a room,it was just that it would be so embarrassing! And god,this room _reeked _of him. Just being in here would make me go crazy!

"Cause there are no other rooms available." He reasoned. "But this house is huge! I'm pretty sure you have at least 10 vacant rooms!"

"Listen,Lucy. What I say,goes. No ands,ifs,or buts." He said sternly. Then his look turned into a saddened one. "Do you not want to sleep with me?"

I stared at him for a few seconds before I gave in. "Okay...fine."

His face brightened with a smile. "Thanks,Lucy!" He wrapped me into a warm hug and I laughed.

"Lucy!Natsu! Dinner is ready!" Polly yelled

"Yayy!" Natsu sprinted out the room and disappeared from sight.

I shook my head and followed behind him.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"I'm about to take a shower!" I called to Natsu as I stepped into the bathroom. Y'know,just to make sure he didn't barge in or anything. I looked around. It was pretty spacious.

I took out my soap,sponge,and shampoo from my bag and laid it on the edge of the tub. Then I stripped off my clothes and adjusted the water to the right temperature. When I felt content,I stepping into the warm water and let it wash all my troubles away.

I took my bar of soap and lathered it all over my body,then proceeded to washing my hair With my favorite vanilla scented shampoo.

Once I was done,I clicked off the water and stepped out onto a soft plush towel. I wrapped a towel around my body,and one around my hair to dry it.

I stepped out of the bathroom and proceeded to my room opening the door. I hummed a light tune. As soon as it was wide enough to look into,I paused in my tracks. There was Natsu,staring at me like a dear caught in headlights on the bed. His cheeks were beginning to turn a light pink color.

I just gaped at him in shock. Dang it! I forgot I didn't have my own room anymore! I felt my cheeks begin to heat as we stared at each other. Why wouldn't my legs move?!

"Uh,Lucy?"

"Sorry!" I yelled grabbing my clothes off the floor and dashing into the bathroom.

As soon as I entered I slammed the door shut and leaned my back against it. That was scary...

I hurriedly put on my pajamas,which were a pair of shorts and a tank top and I awkwardly went back into the room. Natsu got up from the bed. "Guess,I'll go in next." He muttered walking out.

I let out a deep sigh. I knew thing would be awkward...

.

Natsu came into the room,his hair still slightly dripping from being wet. He had on a tank top and a pair of pajama pants. Wow,Natsu's arms are so muscular...

And I just had to wonder,was his hair just naturally spiky? I always thought he used gel or something to make that effect. But seeing as it's wet and still holding up,I'm guessing that's just how it is.

"It's pretty late. I guess we should go to sleep now." He said throwing his towel on the chair. I just noticed it was surprisingly clean in here. When before it looked like a garbage heap.

Me and him both stared at each other. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"he asked

I was just about to say yes,but something stopped me from doing so.

_This is your chance,Lucy!_

_Make a move on him. You know you wanna sleep with him!"_

My subconscious yelled at me. I started to blush furiously. "N-No..it's alright. I-I want to sleep with you." I said looking down embarrassed.

Natsu's eyes widened for a second before his face spread into a smile. "I was thinking the same thing."

He went over and cut off the lights and closed the door. He walked over to the bed and laid in it turning to his side,towards me. I just stared back feeling flustered. Gosh,why was I so nervous?!

"You coming?" He asked.

I silently nodded my head as I walked over to the bed and cautiously laid down. Leaving about a foot of space in between us. I turned my back towards him and curled up in the covers.

Why was my heart beating so fast? Why couldn't I look at him?! I knew there was no way I was getting to sleep,with Natsu being right here beside me.

We sat there in silence for what felt like forever.

Suddenly,I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist,dragging me back towards him. A gasp escaped my lips.

"Why are you so far away,Lucy?" Natsu breathed on my neck,burying his head into it. His hair tickled me and the warm lips pressed up against my neck made shivers run down my spine.

I heard him take a deep whiff,and my face flushed from embarrassment. "Mmm,you smell really good. Like vanilla." He lifted his head up and trailed light kisses across my neck. Creating a trail of goosebumps. His kisses were so tender and sweet...it made warmth pool in my belly.

His scent was starting to creep up my nose even stronger than it was before. His touches,his kisses,his scent. I felt as if I was addicted to it and couldn't get enough.

He bought his head up so that it was hovering over mine. His warm breath was fanning over my lips,indicating how close he was. I felt my breath begin to quicken as he turned me over so that I was lying on me back. He put his legs on either side of my waist caging me in between them,and then...he kissed me.

His warm,moist lips were surely welcomed by mine. I responded back almost immediately. The kiss was long and passionate. It had my craving for more. I bought a hand up and grabbed his hair roughly,smashing his lips closer to mine. A light moan escaped his lips as I became more dominant,turning us over so that I was on top.

I attacked his lips hungrily. The once longer,tender kiss was thrown out the window. I attacked his lips with a ferocity I had never felt before. He slid his tongue against mine and we battled each other. His touches were more demanding than they usually were. I felt his hand slide onto my thighs and he caressed them.

"Mmm...Lucy.." He gasped breathily as we let go for air. He flipped us back over so that he was on top and he started to plant warm,soft kisses on my neck. Flicking his tongue over small parts of flesh.

I writhed and squirmed underneath him,loving the feeling. "Natsu.." I mumbled grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him back up towards my mouth,capturing his lips in my own.

They were so sweet...so incredibly sweet...

I felt his hands start to snake up my shirt as we continued the kiss. His hands were hot and it left a burning trail as he glided his way up my stomach...

I pulled away from the kiss. "N-Natsu...we have...to stop..." I breathed. I took his arms and yanked them from under my shirt.

"Sorry.." He mumbled. His eyes still glazed over with lust.

I smirk played over my face although I was panting heavily. I really wanted to continue too,and my heart hadn't stopped racing yet,but...

"We wouldn't want this to become Rated M,now would we?" I asked

He let out a deep sigh and flopped onto the bed wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him yet again.

"Your right..." He whispered. He planted a soft kiss on my cheek. "But as long as we don't go into detail...it can't be considered M,right?"

"Huh—?"

He reached a hand up my shirt...and what he did next,made me scream.

* * *

Cliffy! Special thanks to ChittiD! They gave me the idea for it. Although I'm not sure if I did a good job or not since I'm not really used to writing cliffys like that. :) Also I've reached 50k+ words on this story!and for me that's a real feat! Can I get a review as a reward? Pleeeeassse?

Anyways,tell me how you guys liked the chapter! I would really appreciate reviews,follows,and favs!


End file.
